Love, Your A Forever
by Christian's Ana
Summary: Christian and Ana are married and honeymooning in Europe. Christian receives word that Two Family members have received very strange and troubling messages. Should they go back to Seattle Early? Should he tell Ana about the messages
1. Chapter 1

A Follow Up To Forever: : Love, your A. Forever

Chapter 1

Bonded Forever:

When Christen sets me down I look up into his eye tears streaming from mine. " When did you start walking again? Why didn't you tell me?"

" Ana, I love you and wanted to surprise you. Come give me your hand and let me make you my wife. "

Christian takes my hand and leads back to where the minister is standing and waiting and watching us just like the rest of our guests. Elliot and Ethan both have these smiles on their faces like they have been in on this little secret for some time. I smile and look up and my dear love. He is here with me healed and ready to become my husband and hold me for the rest of our lives. I have waited for this day for what seems like forever.

Standing there with Christian facing him and staring into his eyes the tears just won't stop falling from mine. He has made me the happiest woman alive in so many ways today. He gently strokes my knuckles with his thumb while speaking his vows to me. It's always been his way to tell me it's ok and that he is here and to comfort me when I needed it. My connection to Christian is the strongest bond I have ever had with anyone and today we are making our bond known to the world.

He slips the ring on my finger and it's like surreal I am not even sure if I can speak to recite my vows. He smiles at me and I can see the love he has for me in his look because it's the same way I am looking at him.

Kate hands me his ring as I slip it on his finger I look into his eyes and profess all that I have to him I find it hard to speak and I am having to hold back so many emotions and tears. I love him and I haven't seen him stand or walk on his own for what seems so long ago. My strong loving Christian is standing in front of me promising to love and protect me for rest of our lives. I too will protect him and honor him and adore him and care for him for the rest of our lives.

When the minister looks at Christian he smiles down at me. He mouths to me this is my favorite part.

" You may now kiss your bride."

Christian slowly lifts my veil and takes my face in his hands and lovely places the sweetest most loving kiss ever on my lips. In that moment I feel cherished, loved and finally home.

When he releases me from our kiss. He gently wipes my tears with his thumbs. He smiles at me and says,

" Come on Mrs. Grey let's go party."

As we turn to face our family and friends the Minister says,

" May I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey"

Everyone claps and some cheer. Christian takes my hands and leads me back down the aisle. Kate and Elliot follow us out. When we get out into the main hall Christian stops and Kate comes up to me and gives me a big hug.

" Ana you I am so happy for you in more ways than one. When you started crying and running to Christian when you saw him come down the steps I nearly lost it. I am really glad I got to the part of the moment when you first saw him stand and walk again. "

" Kate thank you. At first I just couldn't believe my eyes I just froze watching him taking the stairs one by one and coming down to take my hand in his. It was such a miracle and it made this day more perfect than I had ever thought it would be. "

When Kate releases me I look over at Elliot and Ethan. " I want to thank you both in helping Christian get strong enough to be able to walk for our wedding. I now know why I was shut out of the sessions. I am totally ok with that. I love you both for helping him surprise me in the best way possible on my wedding day. You both helped bring my Christian back to me. "

" Ana your welcome. I am so glad he can walk again too. I was getting kind of tired of pushing him around. Elliot jokes."

Ethan gives me a hug and says, "You have always been like another sister to me and doing this was not just for Christian but for you. I know how you felt about his accident and I wanted to be apart of taking those helpless feelings away for you. I am glad I could do it for your wedding day. "

" Oh Ethan thank you so much. I appreciate all you have ever done for me. Your the best adoptive big brother I could ever have. Thank you. "

Ana gets back in the procession line next to Christian as the guests begin to approach them to congratulate them.

Her mother, Her father Ray and Bob her mom's new husband are the first to see them.

" Ana you looked so beautiful up there and so happy even through all the tears I knew they were tears of joy. I am so happy for you. I know you are going to make an excellent wife."

" Than you mom. I hope so because he is my world and all I want is for us to be happy. "

Ray is next he pulls me into a huge hug. Very un Ray like.

" You gave me the slip and left me hanging in the aisle. I better not get cheated out of my dance with you. "

" Oh daddy, I am sorry. No I promise you will get your whole dance. I guess I just got lost in the moment of the wedding and the surprise. I guess at that moment it was like it was just Christian and I in the room. "

Kate is standing next to me and decides to add her two cents. " Ana it was just not in that moment you and Christian tend to shut people out a lot. You to are always like it's only the two of you in a room."

' You know Annie she is right. You both live in your own bubble. I guess it must be true love. "

" Thanks dad. I know it's just because he is all I want in my whole life. "

" Alright I am moving on things are getting to much for me. "

Ana looks over at Christian and she sees him holding Grace and she is crying into his shoulders and holding him very tightly. Carrick goes around her and comes over to Ana and gives her a huge.

" Welcome to the family Ana. You like absolutely beautiful today. Even tear stained the glow of happiness is all over your face."

" Thank you Mr. Grey. I am happy to be apart of it. I am so happy."

" Ana please call me Carrick not Mr. Grey. That is your husband. "

" Ok I am sorry I will next time. "

When Carrick has moved on and is talking with some of the guests. Grace lets go of Christian and hugs Ana.

" Oh Ana dear that was the best beginning to a wedding ceremony ever. The complete look of surprise and love on your face when you saw Christian there was just so beautiful. I think I am still crying from the affect of it. "

" Grace please don't cry. You mean you didn't know. I mean Christian seems to have told everyone except me. "

" Ana darling I had no idea. I think he might have thought I would slip up and tell you. I was just as surprised as you. "

When Grace moves on Christian pulls Ana closer to him. " Stand closer to me Mrs. Grey. I want to feel you by my side. "

Ana lays her head on his shoulder and puts her hand behind him and starts rubbing his back. People keep coming up and shaking Christian's Hand and congratulating them both. Ana doesn't remove her hand from Christian's back she loves to just feel him and his muscles.

There are moments when Christian looks down and her and gives her a lovely smile and she smiles back with the look of love.

At dinner everyone is seated and the waiter all come out of the kitchen and circle around the tables. They all serve each guest in unison. It is a well choreographed thing to see. The food is delicious.

" Ana, is everything alright? You are harley touching your food?"

" Christian yes everything is fine. I guess i am just too excited to eat. This has just been the best day so far and my stomach feels like it is knots. I will try and eat some more. "

Christian leans in and kisses her on the cheek. He knows she won't be able to eat more no matter what he says so he smiles at her.

" Baby, it's alright it's your day. You eat as much as you want. I am letting it go. "

Ana looks over at him and smiles. " Thank you. I love you very much. I know how you feel about waisted food. Thank you for being so understanding."

" Ana, I promise you I am going to try and let the food thing go. I shouldn't force my thoughts and feelings about this on you. Please eat as you wish and when you wish. I just, it's just."

" Christian it's ok. Let's not talk about this now. I know and I love you. "

Ana leans in at that moment and kisses him. The whole room erupts in cheers and laughter. Christian feeds off the energy of the crowd and deepens the kiss. When he releases her Ana is very red.

" I love to see you blush. " Christian says.

" Ana smiles at him " You better eat Mr. Grey you are going to need your energy for later tonight. "

" Mrs. Grey don't make promises you can't keep. I think it's you who should have to worry about keeping up with me. "

After the meal Kate goes and helps Ana change out of her wedding dress and into her beautiful white gown with beautiful pears and embellishments on it. It's lighter and she will be able to dance in it better. Kate helps her take her hair down also. Since the hair clip was a gift Christian had made for her by Cartier she puts it back in Ana's hair so hold some of it in place. Before they go back down to the party they redo there make up.

" Kate thank you for helping me I think I cried all my make up off. I must look like a wreck. "

" Ana your welcome. No you don't look a wreck you look lovely. I think Christian is going to love this strapless sweetheart neckline on you. "

" Yes me too. I didn't want this much showing at the ceremony but, I want him to have a little sexy now. I feel kind of awkward I didn't think I could really ever do sexy. But Christian assures me that I have many times. "

" I know I think we all feel like we can't pull off sexy it takes time but once you find that right guy who lets you know your sexy no matter what than you want to be. Elliot one time was taking care of me when I was sick and I looked awful but he kept telling me I looked very sexy. I think he was crazy but, he told me to believe him because he would never lie to me. He can be such a goof ball sometimes but, also very sweet. "

" Yes Kate I can see that about him well the goof ball part. Is he still planing on his company building our house once we find an architect and have plans drawn up. Christian has purchase the most beautiful place on the sound. "

" Yes I know he is. He has even thought of an architect for you. It is some one he has worked closely with in the past and he said Christian liked her work. She did some stuff on his home in Aspen. "

" That will be great. I know Christian is ready to get the project started. He is so eager for us to have our own home. I like Escala just fine but, he wants me to have a home. "

" Well there you are. I was starting to worry about you. I thought I may have to come check on you. That dress is lovely baby. You look very hot in it. I think we may have to leave very very soon. I like seeing you in it. But, I would like to get you out of it too."

" Christian behave. This is our wedding please let's have some fun with our friends and family before that. "

" Mrs. Grey are you making me wait? I am not sure about how I feel about that. "

" Mr. Grey welcome to marriage now come on it's time for me to dance with Ray. "

Ana sits next to Kate and Elliot when Christian and Grace dance.

They dance to the Frank Sinatra song " The Summer Wind."

" That seems like a strange song for the two of them "Kate whispers to Elliot.

" Yes I guess it does. But they have a story to that song. I think that is why he choose it. Ana has he told you about the summer wind?"

" Yes Elliot but, you tell it. You probably remember it better than me. "

" When my parents first brought Christian home he didn't speak and then when Mia came he started to. He loved the outdoors. I don't he got to go out much before. Mom would take him for walks down by water and he would run and play and have fun. Well she loved Frank Sinatra and she got Christian into him to I am pretty sure. He loved the song The Summer Wind and mom would sing it to him as they walked. She said one day he took her hand and started to sing with her. Gee ladies I didn't mean to make you cry. "

" Well your story and seeing your mom crying right now I didn't have a chance. The tears were going to come. Look even Kate is crying Elliot you must have the magic touch."

When Grace and Christian finish there dance he walks Grace off the dance and floor and over to Carrick. She is still in tears. Then he makes his way over to Ana. He holds out his hand to her and she takes it.

Elliot gets up and announces " Ladies and Gentleman may I present to you dancing for the first time as Man and wife. My brother Christian Grey and his beautiful wife Mrs. Christian Grey. "

The room erupts in applause and the music begins to play. Christian pulls Ana tight to him and they get lost in each others eyes. He leans his forehead on hers and they dance as if no one is in the room. Ana breaks her gaze and lays her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. He leans his head down on hers.

Kate begins to cry again. " Kate it's just Ana and Christian."

" Oh Elliot be quiet. She thought she was not going to get this moment with him because of the accident and to see her now having the first dance with her husband is just over whelming. "

Kate looks up and them both and she can see Even Christian is crying. She knows that he probably felt he wouldn't be able to hold her like this too on there wedding day. At this time most of the women in the room are in tears.

Ana picks her head up and takes his in her hands and gives him a very sweet kiss. She then wipes his cheeks as her turns stream down.

" I love you Christian, forever. I am so glad you could dance with me today. I love you holding me in your arms. "

" I love you too Ana forever. I thought at times in therapy maybe this would not be possible but, we made it and I got to dance with my girl. Our most important dance of our lives on our most important day."

Christian takes her and dips her low and kisses her in a way that Ana thought he would never kiss her especially when people were watching. She let's her thoughts go and just enjoys his lips on hers as their tongues enjoy there first dance as one also.

When there dance is done everyone in the room begins to cheer and clap. Then the music changes and other couples come out to the floor and join them.

Kate and Ana are out on the dance floor cutting it up with Mia. Christian and Elliot are having a drink over at the bar talking the night is perfect.

" Christian, I think I found you some one who can draw up your house plans for you? "

" Who are they based in Seattle?"

" Yes she is I think you remember Gia Matteo? "

" Elliot you know I do we just spoke about her the other day. I just don't think I want to work with her on this. She well I think she would make Ana feel a little uneasy. Gia doesn't hide her um like for me shall we say, Ana she well just won't take to that she might become very jealous and even get mad at me. Maybe you should ask her to recommend a man from her firm. But, some one not that good looking. "

" Christian Gia is a professional. Your married now I am sure she would not interfere with that. You should have just one meeting with her and see how it goes. If Ana doesn't like her than you switch."

" Elliot i just don't know if Ana knows I am uncomfortable she will be very defensive. But, let me think about it. If I say yes than ok, one initial meeting first. "

" Good because I already told her you would meet with her. I will set the appointment up while you are on your honeymoon. Then while you are gone she draw something up for you two to look at. "

" Elliot since I am in such a good mood today and I don't feel like arguing with anyone than alright I will do it. But no more talk of her. I want to just enjoy the rest of this evening."

" Ana you look tired my dear. I believe we have somethings to do later on up stairs in that great big room of ours."

" Christian no I am not tired I just like resting my head on your chest when we dance. I can hear your heart beat and I can feel the heat from your body. "

" Ok, well I was just checking because I think I want that lap dance tonight. "

"Christian you mean you are going to be dirty with me?"

" Baby, if dirty is what you want than yes ma'am I can be."

" Then maybe we should make our exist after this dance. I don't want to be to tired. "

" Ok baby after this dance and I think you already are quite tired. But we will see what will happen we have the next three weeks for me to be rude and dirty to you. "

" Ok well let's just go up to are room because you my lovely husband are wearing too many clothes. I want you to make love to me tonight and make forget the whole world."

" Ok well I think the dance is over let's go."

" Christian the song isn't even over yet. "

When the song ends Christian tells Elliot to make the announcement that he and Ana are now leaving the reception and thank them all for being there.

When the announcement is made the guests all form lines on both sides of the hall to wish Christian and Ana a fond farewell.

At the room Christian opens the door and picks Ana up and carriers her in the room. He sets her down and begins kissing her. When he pulls away he shuts the door and locks it. He grabs her and says carriers her to the sofa in the sitting area of the suite.

" Mrs. Grey Let me unzip your dress for you. I think you won't be needing it. "

Ana turns around and she feels Chrsitian's warm breath on her hair. He leans in and kisses her shoulders and begins to lower the zipper of her dress. Ana puts her hands around the top to keep the dress from falling.

" Oh no baby let the dress drop to the floor. "

She let's go of the dress and when it hits the floor she stands in a corset and tiny panities guarder belt and stockings.

" Baby turn around I need to see you. "

" Christian I love you. I am all for your eyes only. "

" Ana you are the most beautiful woman I am a lucky man. Baby I so need you."

Christian puts my breasts in his hands. He begins kissing me and his tongue is claiming my mouth with all his love and passion. I feel my breast respond to his touch. He takes one hand and starts undoing the corset the best he can with out seeing. I begin unbuttoning his shirt and vest coat that he is wearing. He has taken his jacket off already. Once I have him free of his shirt vest and tie. I run my fingers over his back feeling every muscle. my hand slowly skims over the area where his scar is now for his surgery. He lets out a small moan. I think about him laying in that hospital bed broken. Tears start to fill my eyes. Christian stops kissing me and looks at me concerned.

" Ana what is it? Did I do something?"

" No Christian you didn't do anything I was just thinking about when you were hurt. I didn't mean to ruin this. It is just seeing you walk today made me think about that day and how I could have lost you. Please take me and make love to me. "

" Where do you want me to take you first baby?"

" First I want you to take me there against that wall. I want to feel you take me while are on our way to the bed. I love feeling you like that inside me when you are holding me. "

Christian finishes taking off his clothing and slowly undresses Ana. He lifts her and she wraps her legs around him and he moves and pins her up against wall on the way to the bedroom. It feels like it has been forever since he has taken her this way. Her hands are in his hair and she is pulling but he doesn't mind he is lost in her. She finds his lips and begins kissing him. When she breaks away she says as she is out of breathe.

" Christian I love you and I have missed you like this. Please Christian faster I need to feel you. "

" "Oh Ana I need you too."

Ana lays in bed with Christian she is gently touching his stomach and his arms she is just looking at him smiling. He is laying on his back with his eyes closed. She thinks he is just the most beautiful man on earth. She lays down and leaves her arm around him. He looks over at her and grabs the blanket and slides it over them both.

" Good night baby. " He whispers in her ear.

" Good night Christian, What are we going to do tomorrow?"

" I didn't know you were awake enough to make plans Mrs. Grey if you are well than I know something I want to do right now. I don't have any plans baby. We could go into Paris and have some lunch shop and see what Paris has to offer after all it is the city of love."

" That does sound great Christian, now onto what you wanted to do right now. Lay down relax and let me give you some pleasure. "

I slowly begin kissing him down his happy trail and then I take him in my mouth and begin slowly sucking him and I get more excited when I hear him moan and his sharp intakes of breathes. I can tell by how his body responds when he is close. I stop and sit up and slowly sit down on him as he fills me. He feels so good. When he is all the way in he begins to thrust his hips hard as I come down and the sensation is so good it doesn't take me long to loose my self in him and I also feel him let go too. I collapse down on him and he puts his arms around me and holds me there as we both catch out breath.

" Ok maybe we won't go into Paris tomorrow Ana. Maybe we should just stay right here. I think I would rather spend my day inside you and feel your body. "

" Christian you have the rest of your life to do that. We have forever."

" Baby I don't care about forever. I just want you now. "

" Kiss me good night because this is your first night as my husband. I expect a kiss good night every night. "

" Baby I think I can handle that."

The next morning Ana Feels the warm sun on her face but, she is so tired she doesn't want to wake up. She rolls over and stretches out her arm and finds Christian side of the bed empty. She thinks to herself. Doesn't he ever sleep in. He must be out running or in the gym because she doesn't hear a shower going. She just lays there in bed with her eyes closed just a little longer hoping sleep will find her again. She hears her phone go off some one has left her a text. It must be Christian telling her where he is or that he is on his way back. She picks it up. She finds it is a message from Kate.

" Sorry to bother you in the start of your honeymoon but I wanted to say goodbye Elliot, Mia and I are leaving now to catch our flight back home. I wanted to tell you everything was perfect for your wedding day and I hope you have a happy honeymoon. Your mom, Ray and Bob already left. I think Grace and Carrick are still at the house. Call me when you get back to Seattle.

Love Kate."

" Thank you for everything you did for me to get this wedding off the ground. I wish you all a good flight. I will call you when we are back in Seattle we can do a girls night out dinner. Take care Kate. Love you too."

I really would like some tea I guess I will call down to the kitchen and have them bring me some up to the room. I look through my bag to just throw something comfy on for now. Christian has gotten me so many beautiful silky night gowns I think about which one to put on when I see his white shirt from last night laying on the floor. As beautiful as these night gowns are I would rather be wrapped in one of my husbands shirts.

There is a knock on the door. I sit on the bed and answer come in.

Sawyer enters the room carrying my tea. "Ma'am where would you like me to set this?"

" Just set it here on the night stand. I thought they would send some one from the house to bring me my tea. I am sorry Sawyer."

" Oh that is alright ma'am Taylor said I should check in with you and see if they was anywhere you were needing to go yet this morning?"

" No I thought I might just drink my tea out on the balcony and wait for Christian to get back. Do you know where he went?"

" Yes Ma'am Mr. Grey and his father and Taylor left for a run. They are all back now and they are swimming in the pool. I believe Mr. and Dr. Grey are leaving soon."

" Thank you Sawyer I may head down to the pool to tell them goodbye."

" Ma'am I will wait outside for you and walk you down when you are ready. "

" Thank you Sawyer. "

I find one of Christian's t shirts and slip it over my bathing suit. Sawyer and I walk down to the pool neither of us say anything. I guess this is what it will be like I won't be walking anywhere alone again. Christian told me that once we are married he expected Sawyer to become my full time personal security and I was not to argue about it.

" Ana good morning Darling I am glad you are awake Christian, Carrick and I were just going to have breakfast. Come and join us. "

" Thank you Grace." I sit at the table with Grace and see Christian doing some laps in the pool. He gets to the far side and pauses for a moment. He looks over and our eyes meet and he smiles the most glorious smiles ever. I wave at him and blow him a kiss.

Moments later the breakfast is starting to be served. Christian and Carrick make there way to the table to sit with us. When Christian comes over he kissed the top of my head.

" Good morning baby, did you sleep well? "

" Yes Christian thank you how did you sleep?"

" Good I think we should think about moving here to France."

" Christian don't you even think about that. "

" Mom I know you like to vacation a lot you could come see us. "

" I am not going to have a child of mine and soon possible grandchildren living almost a world away. "

" You have Elliot to give you grand children I hope that is who you were thinking of. I am not sure if Ana and I want kids. "

I look over at Christian and rub his leg. " Don't get yourself or your mom so worked up. I think we need to talk about the children thing."

" Ok we will later. I just feel it's nice just the two of us. "

I decide to change the subject. " Christian did Gail and Hannah already fly out for home? "

" Yes I believe Sawyer took them to the airport after I left with Taylor for my run. "

" Oh ok. I would have liked to say good bye. "

" Ana I got lot's of compliments on the ceremony and the reception. People were really enjoying it all and thought everything was beautiful. "

" Thanks for telling me Carrick. I am glad it was a hit. It was so beautiful and everything was just perfect. "

Christian is being very quiet and just eating his breakfast. I hope he is not upset about what his mother had said and the kid comment still making him mad. I lean over to ask him,

" Christian after breakfast would you like to go and tour the grounds here? I don't think we have seen it all I would really like to."

He looks over to me and smiles, " Yes, I think that is a great idea. I am sure the grounds are a site to see. "

I smile at him and he goes back to finishing his breakfast. I don't intend on bringing up the kid subject on the honeymoon. I will put it in the back of my mind for when we are home sometime.

We excuse ourselves after breakfast and walk out to see the grounds there are some of the most spectacular gardens I have ever seen. It is very peaceful walking through all the flowers and shrubs. I am holding Christian's hand I know nothing can get better than this. I am so glad I found him.

" Ana is something the matter what are you thinking about?"

" Nothing is wrong I am just thinking about us and how great our relationship is. I mean I know there were ups and downs but, I think it's great. "

" Yes it has. I think all relationships have ups and downs. I am sure married life will too. But, we will get through it."

" Yes we will Christian but, you have to learn to talk to me when things are upsetting you. I can't help if you don't."

" Ana, I promise to work on that. "

When we get back up to the house after our walk. We find that Christian's parents have left. The only ones who meet us are Taylor and Sawyer. The house staff is still there of course but I can't seem to remember any of there names.

" Mr. Grey do have any dinner plans sir? If so let me know in enough time to make sure all is ok for you at the restaurant. "

" Taylor I will but, I have nothing planned could you call and see if the ones with the view of the effiel tower have any space available? If not tonight see about the rest of the week?

" Yes sir. I will let you know."

" Would like some lunch Ana?"

" Yes that would be great could we have it out on the patio?"

" Yes, I will go let the kitchen staff know we are ready for lunch to be prepared."

"OK I will be outside. "

I go outside and sit on the edge of the pool and let my feet dangle in. All of the sudden I get that feeling like some one is watching me. I start look around at the vast gardens in front of me to see if I can see anyone. Suddenly from behind me I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I scream and jump. Christian starts laughing.

" I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you heard me coming. "

" No I didn't that is what it scared me if you sneak up on me again I will have to through you in the pool."

" Ana a small girl like you could not throw me in the pool so your threat means nothing to me. I brought some chocolate covered strawberries and Champagne out for us to have while we are waiting on lunch. Do you want me to bring them down here or should we go back up to the table?"

"Let's have them down here please. "

I turn and watch him go back up to get the snack. I am in love with his walk. I guess I never watched him walk before. But, now to see him walking again. I find myself watching every step he makes when I can. He comes and sits back down with me he hands me a glass and begins to feed me a chocolate covered Strawberry they are very very good.

" I thought maybe we could spend this week exploring France and then next week head to England and see London and the sites? Does that sound alright with you?"

" Yes Christian that sounds perfect. I have never seen any of Europe apart from earlier this summer going to Italy for Kate's Wedding. "

" Well you will enjoy it then. I promise to show you more of France and England than you got to see of Italy. "

That evening we just eat dinner in. The place Christian wanted to go was booked but, Taylor got him in for tomorrow. Christian has decided tomorrow we will go see the Effiel tower and the Le'euve.

We sit outside for a awhile and just look at the stars and talk about everything from the wedding to the first time we met. I remember how nervous I was when he took me to dinner and meet his parents for the first time. It turned out to be a lovely evening but I remember my stomach being in knots I could barely eat anything. He parents seemed shocked that I had just graduated college. It was either that or that Christian was dating some one 6 years younger and who was just starting a career. When he was so established.

I lean my head on his shoulder and he says that is something he wants to tell me. I sit up and look at him. He smiles.

" Ana I promise you it's not bad bad. It's just I want to make sure I tell you so you don't end up thinking it was something that I meant to keep from you. The night of my bachelor party when we left that horrible stripe club we were stopped by Jose. Well he said some very degrading things about you and we all got in a fight. The police were called we sobered up and then my dad and Kate took us home. I am sorry for not telling you but, I just didn't want to ruin anything especially our wedding."

" Christian, I am not mad. I understand your not telling me to not ruin our wedding day. Thank you so much for telling me now. I am glad you all were not hurt and I wish Jose could just leave us alone. I find you as my white knight standing up for me and fighting for my honor. I love you Christian now come here and let me kiss you. "

" Ana, you don't have to ask twice."

" Come walk with me let's go to the gardens and see what the stars look like away from the lights of house."

Christian stands up and takes my hand and helps me up and we walk down the path to the gardens.

When we are shaded a protected by the huge perfectly pruned bushes Christian takes me in his arms and begins kissing me and his hands find there way inside my shirt. Being outside makes this moment even more sensual for me. My body temperature spikes very fast and hot. I move my hands down to his jeans and undo the buttons and the zipper and stick my hands inside and take him in my hand. I begin to massage him with my hand. I hear his moan. He releases me from the kiss and places his sweet lips on my nipple. Before I know it he lifts me up and then lays me down in the finely manicured lawn. He proceeds to make love to me slowly and sweetly underneath the stars.

We lay there holding to each other in the grass for a few minutes. He looks at me and says,

" Come on baby let's get dressed and let me carry you up to our room. We can read or watch awful TV, or make out to the awful TV. I know making out means no sex. "

He carries me back to the room. He dresses me in one the satin night gowns he purchased for me and takes out a copy of Romeo and Juliet. Lays me down in bed. Cuddles close to me and begins reading. I really can't believe he is reading to me in bed. It is just one of the most sweetest and I even think romantic things he has ever done.

I find my eyes getting heavy as he reads. I don't want to fall asleep and miss this moment. Christian stops reading for a moment and looks at me.

pu" Are you getting sleepy Mrs. Grey? Let me put this book down and get the light and let me hold you while you fall asleep."

He shuts off the light and takes me in his arm. I reach up and give him a kiss.

" Goodnight Christian thank you for being the best husband ever. I am so glad I have you."

" Ana I love you. Now let's sleep baby. We have so much to do and see you need your sleep.

I am going to get a drink and sit outside for a bit after you fall asleep. I am just not tired yet. Would you like to come and sit with me?"

" Christian, I would but I am really tired do you mind if I sleep? "

" No of course I don't mind. I will just hold you for awhile and see maybe I will sleep to."

" Ok good night Christian. "

I am just about to sleep when I feel him get out of bed. I hear him pour himself a drink and then he goes out on the balcony. I am so happy and content in bed. He has taken care of all my needs first like he always said he would. I know he is out side right now relaxing or if I know my husband he is on his computer checking into work. I know he needs to and has to but, I wish even he could get a real vacation.

I get up and pour myself a glass of water put my robe on and go out on the balcony to sit with my husband while he works.

" Hey baby I thought you were asleep?"

" No I decided to come and look at you and the stars. I see you have your laptop out and I know you have to work. I wish you could relax and vacation like most of us. But, since you need to work I decided to come and sit out here with you. I wanted to keep you company. Is that ok if I sit with you?"

" Yes, I would like that. Thank you. I shouldn't be long I just have to check in. "

" I know I don't mind I just want to me with you."

He smiles and goes back to his work. I move my chair closer to his seat and rest my head on his shoulder while he reads and makes notes on his note pad.

I wake in the morning and I am in the bed. I don't even remember how I got here. I remember sitting with Christian while he worked. I must have fallen to sleep so he put me to bed. He is up and gone already. He must be working out. I lay in bed for a few more minutes thinking about touring Paris today. I don't know what I am the most excited to see.

I find my robe and head down stairs to get some breakfast made I am hungry. I see Sawyer reading the paper in the living area. He looks up as I walk in.

" Good morning Mrs. Grey, is there something I can get for you? "

" Do you know if Christian is in the gym? I was going to see if he wanted some breakfast?"

" He and Taylor went out for a run. They are not back yet. I can let the kitchen know what you would like to eat?"

" Thanks Sawyer could you ask them to bring me some tea and yogurt and Granola out by pool. I think I will sit out there and soak up some sun."

" Yes ma'am, I will let them know. "

" Thank you Sawyer."

As I am eating my breakfast Christian comes out and joins me.

" Sawyer said you were out here. Did you have a good sleep?"

" Yes, I did I couldn't even remember you putting me to bed. "

" When I picked you up to take you to bed so we could both sleep you didn't even wake up. You were out and down for the count. I have to admit I fell asleep pretty quickly too once my head hit the pillow. "

Christian is eating his breakfast when I finish my granola.I sit with him while he eats. When he is done we go upstairs to get ready and head out toParis for the day. Of course we both will need a shower so we decide it would be faster if we showered together. Well, I think we were wrong. It would have been a lot shorter for two different showers. But, enjoy showers are not any fun by myself anymore. Christian makes them much more pleasurable.

We drive to Paris with Taylor and Sawyer. Our first stop is the is an incredible place the building is a former Royal Palace. When we get inside there is so much to see I realize it would take more than week even to see everything in here. Christian and just stroll through the museum hand in hand. Sawyer and Taylor are behind us. Christian told them to come in so they could enjoy the works of art also.

Christian buys me a book and DVD that shows some of the art work and explains about them. He could tell I was very interested in the pieces and paintings. He said now I can relive at least some of it back at home.

As we are walking back to the car Christian's phone must have been vibrating in his pocket. He takes it out and answers.

" Grey, yes and who is this? Why are you calling? I am just surprised that's all it has been awhile. Yes I did. Just this past week end. No I didn't invite any of them. Why would I? Ok,

well take care I must go now I am happily on my honeymoon. "

He hangs up the phone puts it back in his pocket grabs my hand gives it squeeze and a kiss. He says nothing he just keeps walking. I am dying to know who it was on the phone.

" Christian who was that? I ask.

" It was no one really an old associated found out from somewhere that I was getting married. I think some have there feelings hurt that I didn't invite them. "

" Why didn't you invite them? I mean I told you to invite anyone you wanted to."

"Yes you said invite anyone I wanted to. I didn't want to invite them so I didn't. Let's try some

lunch at this cafe we could eat outside on there patio."

That's it he takes my hand and I know that conversation is over. I guess Christian knows so many people that he wouldn't want to invite them all. I tell myself to drop it. If he thinks they are unimportant than they must be.

We get lead out onto the patio and sit Christian has Taylor and Sawyer join us for lunch. This is a first. I wonder if he thinks it will keep me from talking about his phone call?

It is different seeing Taylor and Sawyer relax around Christian and I watch as they all three just talk about everything. Taylor tells me that Sawyer used to be part of the FBI. I learn that Taylor is color blind so he could get a pilots license. But Christian tells him that was some time ago Technology today may have changed that.

I learn that I am going to get sailing lessons so Christian and I can go sailing for awhile next summer. That sounds wonderful but, I wonder why wasn't I told I was going to be starting these lessons. Maybe it was another wedding gift so it was a surprise. I will have to ask Christian later.

After lunch we make our way to the eiffel tower.

" Ana we take the stairs to the second story and then we take an elevator to the top. You can take an elevator all the way up but, you miss out on the fun if you skip the stairs completely. "

" I really don't know about stairs and why would I miss out if I didn't use them? " I laugh.

" You miss out on some the views. We will take the stairs this time since it's your first time. Next time we come to Paris we can take the elevator. "

" OK I will hold you to that." I smile at him.

We make it to the tower. I see many people enjoying them selves taking the stairs while the lines at the elevators is horrible. I resign myself to the stairs. But I don't mind it's fun to be with Christian and being next to him it even seems romantic. The views from each level are wonderful. I think about how I will feel when we are all the way to the top. I don't know if I will want to look out over the edge.

The view from the top look out is awesome and beautiful Sawyer takes some pictures of Christian and I. Then another tourist takes a picture of Me and Christian and Taylor and Sawyer.

After we see the Tower Christian tells me that we have to head back to the Manor and dress for dinner. On the way back in the car I am sitting next to Christian and he is rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. I lay my head on his shoulder and smile. I am so happy right now. I don't think I will ever be any happier than I am right now. I drift off to sleep.

" Hey baby wake up we are here let's go get ready and head back for dinner."

I get out of the car and follow him into the house. I really feel like I need to shower first. I hope we have enough time for me to do that.

" Christian I really feel like I need to shower. Do we have enough time for me to do that and get reready?"

" Mrs. Grey, yes we do. I think I better shower with you. I don't believe you are dirty or sweaty enough to be washed yet. But I will help with that. "

" Well Mr. Grey now I am even more excited about the shower. Come on let's go. Less talk and I want to see more action. "

Christian has me in his arms and my legs are wrapped around him tight. My back is against the shower wall. I loose myself in him and soon I am coming apart. He does also in time with him. When we are done he holds me there for a moment while he catches his breathe. I don't ever want him to let me go. My favorite place is here in his arms He is so strong and takes of my every need. I am so glad that he is healed and can do everything now. I seems like forever since we have had sex like this in the shower. I hug him a little tighter and whisper in his ear.

" I love you Christian."

He sets me down and takes my face in his hands gives me a gentle kiss and says'

" I love you too Ana so so much. "

After our shower I decide after I blow dry my hair I would like to add a little body to my hair so I will add some curls. I have brought with me a very beautiful red satin dress it has beading and stones that has a halter straps and around the top. the dress flows all down to the floor. It is a different look than Christian is used to seeing me in. I usually wear something that is tighter fitting or form fitting all the way down. This one flows more like a gown. It is very classy I think he will love it.

I start curling my hair and think I will be very minimal on my make up. Christian always says he likes what is under my make up better. I want to please him in every way.

After my hair and make up are done I come out into the bedroom. Christian is putting on his tux. He looks absolutely delicious. I stop and just look at him.

" Hey, Baby is something the matter do you want me to help you zip up?"

" Nothing is the matter Christian I was just looking at you I love seeing you in a Tux."

" I love seeing you only in small pair of panities too. Too bad I am already almost dressed."

" I know how to take your clothes off. I will have you for desert. After you are done there yes please come help me zip up."

When we are in the car heading to dinner Christian's phone goes off. He lets go of my hand so he can get if from his jacket pocket.

" Yes, mother? Oh well use one of them would be the photographer and ask for them to send you a few to pick from. No mother I really don't have the time. Ana and I trust you and we both feel confident that you will pick the best one. Ok Yes I will call when we get home."

" Seems my mother needs a nice wedding photo of us for the newspapers. I told her to get with the photographer. I hope that you don't mind I told her to pick it. I just didn't want to have to that on our honeymoon. "

" It's alright Christian. I thought they could wait until we at least got home but I guess that will be one less thing for us to do. May I ask you something?"

" Ana yes of course you can."

" Well, I know we are having a house built but, that will still take some time. I was wondering if I could make over some Escala? Maybe give it some feminine touches?"

" You don't like the Bachelor look?" Christian says to me trying not to laugh.

"No I don't mind at all. When we get back I will start looking for a good architect. "

" Kate said we probably would use the one you and Elliot have used in the past."

" No she does fine work I just don't really care for her. I want someone more down to earth to build us a home some one we both have never worked with. It will make it a first."

I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. He is always so sweet and romantic. " Ok, that is fine Christian. We will look together. "

Dinner is fabulous I don't think I have ever eaten anywhere as elegant as this. They have a live band and a dance floor. After we order our food Christian asks me to go dance with him. I love dancing with him. He moves so fluently it's like we are floating. We dance for two numbers and then Christian grabs me and kisses me. For him it is not at all a chaste public kiss. It's the type of kiss that makes me blush and of course wish we were some where alone. He let's go for

a moment.

" Christian we are in the middle of a dance floor?"

" I know and I don't care I wanted to kiss you and I mean really kiss you. Your my wife so now I can when ever where ever. "

He grabs me again and starts kissing me. This time I relax more and really start kissing him back and I can tell now he is wanting more. I put my fingers in his hair and I hear his moan in the back of his throat. It excites me even more. Finally I come up for air.

" Ana I think we should go see if our food has arrived because right now I need to distract myself from waning you."

" Ok Christian I will meet you over there I need to use the rest room first." I wink at him and then stroll off.

I am in the rest room.I just finished washing my hands and decide I better redo my lipstick. The door opens and in the mirror behind me I see Christian.

" Christian are you lost? I mean I am the only one in here but this is the ladies room."

He looks at me and smiles. " I know I needed you so I thought I would come and get you."

" Need me? Christian we are not going to not here?"

" No of course not here."

He lifts me and carries we into one of the stalls he locks the door and undoes his pants oh he is so ready. He bunches my dress up and pulls off my panties.

" Put your arms around me and wrap your legs when I have you up."

I do as he says and before I know we are having sex in one of the most elite restaurants in Paris. Our breathing gets harsh but we both try to contain our sounds.

" Cum for me Ana we have to be quick. "

I let go and cum around him and he finds his release as well. When we are done. He looks at me and tells me to be ready because he is setting me down. I bend down and put my panities back on. Christian pulls up his pants and is ready to go. I slowly open the stall door no one is inside.

" I will see you back at the table Mrs. Grey. "

Just like that he is out the door. I can't believe I just had sex in a public restroom. I can't help smiling and go back out to enjoy dinner with my husband.

On the ride back tot he house. Christian asks me when I want to head to England. " I really don't mind if you want to head out earlier. I know that you have seen Paris many times. "

" Well I thought we could go spend a couple days on the beaches in South France before we head out. We could go boating rent some jet skis or just lay on the sand."

" Christian I think that sounds wonderful. Jet skies sound fun. I don't think I have ever ridden one. But I am sure you could teach me."

" Yes I will but first time out we ride together. I will show you the ropes than you can drive with me. Then we will get you one so I can race you."

" Really I will get one to drive against you. I can take you. I think I know how to distract you just enough that I will win. "

" Mrs. Grey I am not sure when I want to win I can stay pretty focused. But, I will have fun watching you try to beat me. "

The next day we just spend the day by the pool and packing up we decided to head south tomorrow. Christian has charted us a jet. Christian is decides he needs to do couple hours of work. I go out by the pool to catch some sun. I am excited about seeing the beaches in France.

White Christian is working I decide to txt Kate she will get it when she can.

" Kate, I wanted to let you know we are heading to the south of france. Spending some time on the beaches. Then heading to England. I think something is going on at Christian's work so we may be home after England. I can't wait to see you. I hope all is well with you. Talk to you soon. Ana."

I put my phone down and it starts to ring. It's Kate. " Hey Kate I couldn't remember what time is was over there or I would have called. "

" Ana how are you how is the honeymoon? "

" Kate it is have had so much fun and Christian has gotten to relax some we have had some great time just the two of us. He is working today. I know he needs to. He has been getting kind of nervous I think by being out of the loop. So he decided to work today. "

" Ana you will love the beaches. They are so beautiful. I am glad you are ok with Christian working. I think that is something he will have to do a lot. He is the owner of a very huge company and Ellliot says he runs it all so he needs to be there. "

" I know I have come to terms with that. Somethings I will just need to get used to. This whole life is so different for me. But I quickly am coming to terms with it. "

" Ana, Can I call you later or txt I really have to get to bed. "

" Yes Kate take care I will talk to you later. "

It is getting close to lunch time, I am getting hungry and I think that Christian must be too. I head to the kitchen to fix us something quick and easy for Christian to eat while he is working.

" Good afternoon ma'am what can we fix you for lunch?"

" Um well could you make some turkey sandwiches and some soup?"

" Yes we will bring it out to the pool area for you."

" Thank you so much. " I decide to go and tell Christian that I have ordered some lunch for us.

I stop outside the door to the office for minute I think should I knock. I don't I just walk in and shut the door behind me. Christian is sitting at the desk with his head in his hands and he doesn't look up. I walk around the desk and I put my hand on his shoulder and my other in his hair.

" Hey, Christian baby is everything ok? " He just sits so still like he doesn't even know I am there. " Christian please is something wrong?"

Finally he picks his head up and takes me in his lap. " Ana I am sorry I didn't mean to worry you or scare you. I am ok. I am just very confused on things right now. "

" Christian what is something going on at Grey House? Is everything ok? "

" Grey house is fine. I am just concerned about Mia and Kate."

" What about them I just spoke with Kate and she didn't say anything. "

" Kate and Mia both got threatening letters telling them that they would hurt them if they couldn't convince me that you didn't marry me for love but for my money. They told them not to tell anyone well they both can't keep secrets and Kate told Elliot and Mia told my parents. Then they all found out that they both got the same letter. "

" Christian are you confused about me? Do you think that I don't love you. How can you think that I married you only for your money. We have been together for two years you know that I have never wanted your money. "

" Ana don't cry and don't be angry that is not what I am confused about. I am confused about who is doing this to us and why? Baby I would never think you don't love me. I know you don't want my money you used to fight me all the time about it when I tried to give you things. "

" Christian I am sorry I fought you about it. I know you always meant well. But, I just wanted you. I was not used to people giving me so many things. I love them all of them. But, I love you more."

" I know Ana now please stop crying I love you and I am afraid if they are doing this to Kate and Mia could they try and get you? I will stop at nothing to keep you safe. "

" Christian I know you will. I came in here to tell you lunch is being prepared. Please take a break and come and eat with me?"

He leans in and kisses me. Then he stands me up and gets up with me and takes my hand I lead him to the door and to where lunch is waiting for us. At lunch I finally get my Christian back he smiles and laughs with me.

" Baby, I have to go back to work for a couple more hours. Do you want Taylor to take you into town so you can shop or something?"

" No. I really just wanted to spend more time with my husband. Would you mind if I brought a book into the office and read on the couch while you worked?"

" No Ana, I would love that. I really would rather spend time with my wife too. I am sorry that I have to work."

" I know I will meet you there I am going to get a book. "

I get up from the table and head into our bedroom to find a book out of my bag to read. I really should call Kate later and find out about the letter she got and ask her why she didn't tell me when we spoke. I know Christian is going to worry about me now. I will stay close to him for the rest of the trip. I know if he can have me in his sight he will worry less and I will get to see him more. When I go back into the his office he is reading over his email. He looks up at me and smiles. I smile back and sit down and start reading.

The last thing I remember hearing before I fall asleep is Christian on the phone with Elliot. When I wake up I am back in our bed. Christian is next to me asleep. I look at him for a bit and find it weird he is asleep in the late afternoon. I don't think I ever seen him take a nap. Well except for the time when he was healing. I snuggle up to him and just enjoy his smell and knowing he is here with me forever.

Christian stirs and sees me awake.

" Hey baby how long have you been awake?"

" Not long I didn't want to wake you. I was actually surprised you were asleep. "

" I don't think I was out for that long. But since we are both here in in this big bed. I say we have little fun"

That evening as it is our last in the manor Christian and I have dinner in the huge dinning room. It seems way to big for two people. The table is beautiful and longer than any table I have ever seen or imagined. We leave in the morning I am looking forward to seeing another part of France. Christian has seemed a little tense since the news from this afternoon. I am not sure I want to ask him because he will get a little moody.

" Christian after dinner would like to take a walk in the gardens one last time before we leave tomorrow ?"

" Yes, I would. That sounds like a great way to end our stay here. "

Neither one of us say anything we just walk through the gardens hand in hand. They are so beautiful I would love to have a garden like this at the new house. All the flowers and shrubs shaped and perfectly clipped.

" Ana what are you thinking about? Your so quiet?"

" Christian I was thinking how I would love to have a garden like this at the new house. I must say you are also being quiet Mr. Grey."

" I was thinking too. I think we should make a short trip at the beach and go see London and then head back. "

Oh he wants to cut the trip short… "I understand Christian if that is what you want to do than I am ok with it. I can skip the beach I really want to see London."

" I know. I promise you two days at the beach and then more time in London. I shouldn't be so selfish you have never seen any of this and I am trying to make you take the speed readers tour through it."

" Christian it really is ok. You can bring me to England for our 1 year anniversary and we will tour the whole country. "

" Ana forget what I said. I am taking you to England this trip. That is what you want to do and see."

I reach up and pull his face down to mine and kiss him. He really is the sweetest man. He always wants me happy. I am in aw at how he always puts me first. How did I get so lucky.

" Does that mean I can't beat you on a jet ski ride in the South of France." I pretend to pout.

" You really want that jet ski race don't you? Well thank yes you can have that if, you come with me back to the room and let me have my wicked way with you."

" Hmm well I bet I can beat you there too." I take off running for the room. It's no time before Christian catches up to me and gets ahead of me. I can hear him laughing and I love his laugh as much as he loves mine. I should tell him sometime


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beaches, Dinners and Jet Skies.

The next morning we wake up early to head to the airport to catch the jet to the south of France Monaco. I have heard it called the play for the rich. Hmmm. I am going to be part of that play ground. The jet is very nice almost as nice as Christian's. I chose to sit next to him not across from him. I just wanted to hold his hand especially because I don't landings or take offs he soothes my nerves. Plus I can steal a kiss or two. There was definitely more than two but It was just feeling his tender soft lips against mine. The phrase Get a Room came into mind but Saywer and Taylor were the only other ones here and they were sitting in the back and behind us.

" Ana, You are really going to love it at the beaches here. The water is so beautiful the prettiest blue I had eve seen. Until I meet you. The water's color blue doesn't match the loveliness of your blue eyes. "

" Christian are you trying to make a pass at Me? Because really for you I am a sure thing. But, thank you. I love you so much. So did you decide what we are going to do? I mean can we just lounge and swim or are we going jet skiing?"

" I have rented four jet skies for tomorrow. We can just lounge today and soak up the sun."

As we land I look out and see such lovely landscape. I am so excited. We get to our hotel and unpack and then we change into our bathing suits. We are at an exclusive resort so it has it's own private beach. It really is lovely. Sawyer and Taylor sit on some beach chairs just down from us. Christian has told them they could relax some but, if they wouldn't mind to still try and keep an eye. I really don't know why he is so concerned about security here on the beach in the South of France. But, I dare not ask because I know he will probably get upset.

" Christian you said on the jet that you rented four jet skis. Why? I mean don't we need only one or maybe two?"

" Well, I thought you said you wanted to try and drive one so incase you want to I have one for you and the other two are for Taylor and Sawyer. I don't know how they can watch out for things unless they are with us. "

" Yes, I do want to try one. Can we order lunch and drinks? I am really getting thirsty."

" Yes of course. There are servers on the patios behind us Christian signals for one she comes over and orders us a light salad and two bottles of water. I think that is all but I only learned a little french from him and she speaks so quickly. '

Our salads arrive and I see some extra drinks and sandwiches. We are handed the waters and salads. The waitress walks off and I see her give Sawyer and Taylor the sandwiches and drinks. Christian must have ordered them lunch also. The sun feels so warm on my skin. I am in heaven. Christian stands up and holds his hand out for me.

" Come I want to go for a swim and I would like you to come with me."

" Ok if you insist. Do you think the water will be cold or nice?"

"I imagine this time of year it will feel really good. "

We walk hand and hand out into the water. It does feel refreshing. Christian starts swimming off and I watch him as he becomes just a small little blip in the water. I remain in where I am just watching him. He comes back to me smiling.

" Mrs. Grey, are you admiring the view of the South of France? It is lovely here isn't it."

" Christian I was admiring the view of my husband swimming and relaxing for once. "

He turns to me and takes me in his arms and starts kissing me. Soon our tongues are dancing to there own desires. I feel my desire pooling in my blood. I slowly place my hand inside Christian's swim shorts and stroke him just so. I hear him groan and I don't think he wants me to stop. I feel him become harder in my hand His hand finds one of my breasts and begins tormenting my nipple. It feels so good. Soon I feel his other hand on my butt and I know that he is so turned on because his kisses grow more fierce.

I break away from the kiss. I don't remove my hand from his pants. " Christian should we have a first in the sea?"

He looks at me and smiles his wicked smile. " As much as I really want to, I think we should wait and take this back up to our room. I really don't want a tape or pictures made of us getting off in the Sea. "

I know he is right but I still pretend to pout. " Ok well back in the room I want to Fuck you with my mouth. I will let you go now. "

He smiles at me and kisses me one more time more sweetly this time.

" I am going to swim out one more time. I won't be long. "

" Ok I am going to head back to the chairs. "

He waves me good bye and then he is gone.

Back at the chairs I see that Sawyer and Taylor have left there seats. I think that might be them out in the water but they are kinda far out so I am not sure. I lay back and close my eyes and just smile the heat on my body from the sun feels so good. Suddenly I wake up and I see Christian is still gone and so are Sawyer and Taylor. For some reason I feel a little panicked. I am not sure why. I just don't think any of them have left me alone for this long before. Wait I don't even know how long it's been. I get from my chair and start walking down the beach I go left first and try and see if I can see them in the water. I don't see anyone. I am starting to really feel concerned. Christian was so adamant about us needing security that why would he or Taylor and Sawyer just leave me. It doesn't sound like Sawyer and Taylor and especially not Christian. I have walked so far down the beach I can hardly see anyone anymore. People must be leaving the beach for dinner. I start thinking that I should turn around and head back to our spots.

I hear pounding foot steps coming up from behind me very fast. I am not sure if I should turn around or run. I just start walking faster. Suddenly I feel an arm grab me from behind and lift me up.

" Christian, that is not funny you scared me to death I start crying into his shoulder."

" Baby we didn't mean to scare you. I was jogging with Taylor and Sawyer and when we got back to the chairs you were gone. So we jogged this way incase you went for a walk. I am glad we found you. We need to get back to our rooms and dress for dinner."

Christian kisses me once more and then sets me down. I look over at Sawyer and Taylor.

"Sawyer why didn't you stay with me? I mean I was left alone."

" Sorry Ma'am Mr. Grey said it was alright for me to go you were sleeping."

" Christian I could have been kidnnaped while all of you were gone. How could you leave me unprotected. "

I stop dead sentence. I then realize that his concern for my safety and his has now got me so paranoid. He stops walking and takes me in his arms.

" Ana I am sorry. I know I should not have done that. But, we were not gone that long. We have been trying to find you forever. I would not want you won't happen again."

He looks so serious and upset. know it's not with me. Himself probably for choosing to leave me alone on the beach.

" I forgive you Christian but please don't do it again. Not in a strange place where I can't even speak the language."

" Good point Ana it will not happen again. "

We all walk in silence back to our chairs and gather our things. I probably should tell them that it's alright I am not that mad. Christian holds my hand all the way to the room. I get the key out of my bag for him.

When we get in the room. I go and set all my stuff in the bedroom and decide I want a bath not a shower. I start the water running in the tub. Christian comes in the bathroom with me.

" Are you taking a bath Mrs. Grey?"

" Yes Mr. Grey since we have to get ready for dinner I thought I would wash up and I felt like a bath. Besides this tub is big enough for at least 4 people."

" Are you wanting to take a bath alone, Ana?"

" Christian I would love for you to join me. How long do we have until dinner? "

" Oh don't worry about time I think there is plenty of time for us to have a bath. "

" Well that is fine but I thought I might undress you and give you what I promised back in the water. "

" Oh did you now. Well, I think I would like that very much. Undress away and put me in your mouth baby. I love to be in it. "

I take his shirt off first and then pull down his swimming trunks. He watches me his eyes are big with anticpation. I use his shirt for my knees on the hard floor. I pull him closer to me and then I gently place him in my mouth and begin my torture on him. Well pleasurable torture.

The more he groans the faster and more intense I get. I can tell he is almost there when he stiffens just a little. I keep going and soon I feel his release inside my mouth. He picks me up from the floor and puts me on the side of the bath tub. He gets in and kneels in between my knees. The bath seems deeper than it looked. He then begins his assault on me between my thighs. It feels so good I can't control my moans and screams. He makes me feel so good. I run my fingers through his hair and soon find my release. But, he doesn't stop he decides to keep going. I guess he wants to give me more than one. He knows he can and I know he is enjoying himself. For just one second he looks up at me and smiles. I smile back and with my eyes tell him to keep going.

After our pleasurable reunion. We soak in the bath. I am sitting between Christian's legs and he is sponging me down.

" What is the restaurant like that we are going to tonight? Is it really fancy?"

" I think you will like it I have never eaten there but I hear it is a great place to dine very romantic. I have been told everyone should try it at least once in there lives."

" Wow. That is quite a description of it. I hope it lives up to it's name. I really don't care where I eat. I just want to be with you. "

After the bath I am looking at all the cocktail dresses that I brought. Trying to decide what one to wear. Christian comes out of the bathroom he is wearing a white button up shirt and Khaki colored shorts. I look at him kind of strange. I really don't think that is quiet ready for dinner.

" Christian do you want to help me choose a dress to wear?"

" Ana I think those are way to formal for where we are eating. "

He walks over to the wardrobe and opens it. He pulls out a very pretty white sundress with spaghetti straps and some brown sandals.

" I think this is what you should wear to dinner tonight. You will look very beautiful and look just right."

"Ok"

I take the dress from him and continue getting we leave the room and head to the elevator he tells me I am not allowed to see where we are going. He takes a silky red scarf out of his pocket and has me turn around and he secures it over my eyes.

" You will see when we get there I want it to be a surprise for you. "

He leads me out of the elevator and outside I can hear the water. Soon he picks me up the sound of the water is getting closer. I am not sure where we are at. He sets me down and it feels weird for a floor. He helps me to sit down. After I am seated he removes the blindfold.

I am seated at a table for two facing where in a short while the sun will set. We are out on the beach with candle lights and all around us and on the table. It is so romantic a dinner by candle light watching the sun go down with Christian all alone on the beach.

" Do you like the restaurant?"

I don't know what to say I start crying. Finally I ca speak.

" Christian this is the best dinner ever. You are so romantic and sweet. I love you so much. Thank you for this."

" Only the best for my baby." He says as he smiles.

Soon the waiters come out and bring our salad and soup. The main course is Coco

van. It is very delicious. The dinner is one of the best I have ever eaten with Christian.

We sit and talk and laugh about things like our past two years together and our wedding.

" Are you excited to get home and begin your new job as Fiction Editor?"

" No, and Yes. I really haven't given it much thought. I have just been enjoying my time with you. Work just means I see less of you. "

" Ana yes it does but, I will make myself available if you need me. Please know that. Nothing is more important to me than you. "

" I know Christian and I feel the same way about you. I am going to go and give the new job a try. Do you think I view from the new house will be as pretty as this one?"

" I am not sure if it will compare to this but I think it will be beautiful. When I spoke with Elliot the other day I asked him to see about a good architect that is good and we could use other than Gia Mateo. He said he will ask around. I hope that is settled when we get home so we get them to work with drawings and sketches. "

" Christian do want a really big house? Or something more Moderate in size? "

" Ana I would like a big house. I love space a I don't like small rooms and areas. I do want a big house but I also want you to be happy and get what you want. "

" I will be happy and fine with a big house. If will be my first one ever. I am looking forward to it. "

Christian stands up and comes to me. " Come bring your wine let's walk down the beach and enjoy the evening."

I take his hand and get up and we walk down the holding hands neither of us saying much.. We are just enjoying the time together.

Later that night Christian has the bell hop come to our room and light up the fireplace. Christian pours us some Bollinger and we sit by the fire. He leans over and kisses me and that is all it takes. It lights both of us. We become all hands lips and skin. Caught in each other passions. Before I realize Christian is on top of me and we lay naked by the fire. He looks down at me his eyes all bright with love.

" Ana I love you and I want to make love to you by this fire. Let's go slow we have all night. "

I pull his head down to mine and kiss him and both of us are lost once again in each other. We go slow and it is feels so good and perfect Christian knows just how to treat a woman. I am glad I have him.

The next morning or late night I wake up and Christian is next me we are both still on the floor by the fire. I am not sure if I should wake him and have him come to bed laying on the floor this long can't be good for his back. I decide to wake him. I run my fingers in his hair and lean down and kiss him.

" Christian baby, come on get up let's go lay in the bed. I am cold down here and the floor is not that comfortable. "

He slowly opens his eyes.

" Baby, why didn't you just go and lay in the bed?"

" Because I didn't want to with out you. "

We get up and crawl into bed. Christian takes me in his arms and in no time we are both fast asleep.

When I wake up again it's light outside and Christian is not in the bed. I put on my robe and go to check on the patio. He is sitting on one of the sun chairs no shirt on and look so yummy. He is one the phone. I walk up to him quietly and he slides over I sit down next to him and lay my head on his shoulder. Listening to the one way conversation and just running my fingers up and down his very firm and sexy abdomin.

He hangs up the phone and kisses me good morning. " Are you ready to race me on the jet skis today? Do you still think you will win Mrs. Grey?"

" I will be ready after you give me a few lessons. Yes then I am sure I can beat you. "

He smiles and gets up. " I am going to order breakfast and then we will find Taylor and head down to the beach. "

In all the excitement about the jet skies and breakfast I forget to ask him who he was on the phone with. It really couldn't tell who it was by just what he was must have just been work or he would have told me otherwise if it was more important than that.

After breakfast we are all down at the jet ski rentals getting our lifejacket and the young man shows Christian the four that are ours for the day.

Christian tells Sawyer and Taylor to go on and ride they want he is going to give me some lessons first.

" Ok baby you want to driver first or watch?"

" Ummm let me sit in the back and watch first. "

He sits on the jet ski and helps me on. I move up very close to him and snuggle in and rest my chin on his shoulder. Maybe I don't want to ride my own. This feels just right just like home.

After a few times around Christian trades spots with me. He tells me to just let the gas out slowly.

" Christian why is the gas on the handle bars? I mean shouldn't be with our feel? I am not so sure about this."

" Ana I don't know exactly why the gas is there but I have my theories. Now, are you going to take us on a ride or are we going to sit here in the water all day discussing jet ski designs.?"

Ok so now he is laughing at me. I move my fingers off the gas it takes off like a shot and then stalls. I fell Christian behind me he hugs me harder. I try it again and this time I am driving it and we are actually going around. After a few times around Christian tells me to back to shore and get my jet ski.

I get off of his jet ski and the boy at the rental shop helps me on my ride. I float away from the dock. I hear Christian say,

" Alright baby started up lets go."

I do exactly like he shown me and to my surprise and I think his too it starts right up and I am shooting through the water. It doesn't take long for Christian to catch up with me. As we are racing through the water I see Sawyer and Taylor come riding up to us. We all cruise around.

" Christian I love this it's great. The wind and water in my hair. Thank you. I shout to him."

He smiles back and says " It was my pleasure baby."

Before any of them see it happening I shout out into the front of the pack I am speeding by boats and other jet skis. I see a jet ski ahead of me a little he is going towards me but not head on. I try to be mindful of him so we don't meet and have a collision. I slow up in hopes he will pass in front of me and then I can pass. It looks like we will clear eachother. He is going very fast. I start to scream and turn my jet ski hard to the left. He has just side swiped me. I loose my balance and fall into the water. I swallow a lo of water but I am ok. I see three jet skis racing up to me. Christian jumps in the water and swims over to me.

" Ana are you alright? Did he hurt you or hit you? "

I start to cry because I was scared. He takes me and hold me.

" Baby are you hurt?"

" No Christian I am not hurt I just think he sped up on purpose and i got scared."

Christian turns to Sawyer and Taylor go see if you can find out who that was and if you see him. Tell him he better be more fucking careful.

" Yes sir. Taylor says and they both drive off.

" Come on Ana lets you back on your ride and I will get on mine. "

" Christian can we go slowly back up to the dock and put mine back? I just want to ride with you now."

He looks at him and puts his head to the side.

" Yes we can. I a sorry you got scared you were doing so good. Are you sure you don't want to race anymore?"

" Yes I am sure. "

When we get up to the shore Taylor and Sawyer wave to Christian. He helps me back to the beach and he runs ahead to them.

" Sir we found the guy he is over there I think Sawyer broke his nose. He has a camera that I got away from him and it seems he has been following you and Mrs. Grey in many places on your honey moon and some sir are pictures that I know you wouldn't want anyone to see that is why we fought him for it. "

" Thank you Taylor. Has he told her who he is or anything at all?"

" No he doesn't seem to want to talk."

" Ok well just see if he will. I don't want Ana to know about this it will just make her even more scared about things right now. I am going to sit with her and have lunch you guys see what you can find out ."

As I approach i see the man and his nose is bleeding. I walk up to Christian and he takes me in his arms.

" Why don't we go get something to eat Taylor and Sawyer will join us later. "

" Christian who is he and what does he want? Why is he bleeding?"

I don't know who he is I don't think he wants anything but to be reckless. No worries lets go eat. "

We sit on our beach chairs and Christian ask for lunch to be served. I see Saywer and Taylor walking our way. I notice Taylor is carrying a camera. Oh good I didn't think any one brought one to the beach . Now we can have good pictures.

" Sir, we need to speak with you can you walk over here please?"

I watch as they talk Christian is getting agitated I can tell he keeps running his fingers through his hair. He looks over at me and tries to smile but it seems like a fake smile he looks worried.

" Christian what was all that about?"

" Ana let's eat and have a good day I will explain later maybe tonight. "

The rest of the day we spend at the beach we lounge in the sun, swim and I ride with Christian as we race with Sawyer and Taylor. After we all eat dinner we head up to the rooms.

" So tell me who was that guy. We don't know his name but apparently he has shown up at a good many places in France that we have. Taylor thinks he is following us. "

" Come let's take a bath, and go to bed. Tomorrow morning we leave for London."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

England.

When we touch down in London I get very excited. I have always wanted to see England. Taylor drives us to our hotel and I just can't stop looking out the window. Some of the greatest authors ever lived and wrote about this country. I just can't believe that I am here. I look over at Christian and he smiles at me and squeezes my hand.

" Are you excited to be here? We are going to have a wonderful time."

" Christian I am very excited to be here. You have made so many of my dreams come true. Over the past two years and on this trip. I love you so much."

He leans over and kisses me.

" I love love you too, baby. I will do anything to make all your dreams come true. I do want to tell you that I have some business connections here in London so though out our stay I will have some meetings to attend. I hope your not upset. "

I really don't know how I feel about that. I want to tell him that I am disappointed but, he has done so well not to work much at all. I know he needs to. So even though I am a little hurt. I know he his doing what he feels is best for us and his company. I smile at him and take his hand in mine.

" Baby, you have made this the best honeymoon of my life and I am not upset I understand and I know you would not be doing this if it was not important. I love you and I will miss you when you go to the meetings but when you get back we will make up for loss time. "

" Ana, thank you. Yes I only did this because the need is there. I promise you I will make it up to you. We will have plenty of time."

We are staying at the Ritz in London it is one of the most beautiful hotels that I have ever seen. The suite is absolutely beautiful. Christian has Taylor and Sawyer staying with us in our suite they have an area that is an extension of ours. He says he felt better with them being right here since he will be gone at meetings he wanted them in the same room as me so they would be right here if I needed anything. He always worries so much about me. I know it's because he loves me.

We decide to eat lunch and then go out and about the London scene.

" Ana would you like to order some food and eat up here or would you like to go downstairs to one of the restaurants and eat?"

" Maybe we could just order lunch and eat up here. I would like to soak in a bath and get ready to go out after and just relax. "

" Ok baby sounds good let's look at the room service menus and I will place us an order. "

While we are waiting for lunch to arrive I go and soak in the tub Christian gets on his computer to confirm his meetings for the week.

When lunch arrives I am getting dressed. I hear Taylor let them in and they take the food to the table. When I come out I see Taylor and Sawyer are out on the patio. Christian is no where out in the living area. He must still be in the study working. I decide I will tell him to come eat.

I knock lightly on the door. I know he wouldn't mind if I just went right in but I don't want him to think I just assume now because we are married he is going to have no privacy at all.

" Come in" Christian says.

I enter the room and he sees me and his eyes light up.

" Did you enjoy your bath?"

" Yes, I did. But now lunch is here and I don't feel like eating alone please can't you be done for today or at least a little while and come eat with me?"

"Ana of course I will come eat with you. Why did you knock at the door you could have just come in."

" I know but I thought you might like to know you can have some privacy. "

" When it comes to you I don't need anything like that. I will let you know or see anything. I don't need any privacy from you. "

" Christian, that is one of the sweetest ways I have ever heard someone tell another that they don't care if they want to be a little nosey. "

Lunch tastes very good and Christian seems very attentive during lunch. He can be so sweet and make me feel like I am the most important thing in his life and nothing comes before me. I can't help but smile while he is telling me that his meetings tomorrow are about his tele communications side of his business. Just knowing that he loves me means so much.

" Ana I have been talking my head off here and you have just been sitting there with a cute goofy smile on your face. Have you heard about anything I have said? "

" Christian I have heard all that you have said. I am smiling because I feel like I am the most lucky girl alive because I have you. You are the best man and I have you all to myself."

" Ana, I am not sure if you are as lucky as I am. But I am glad you were listening because I want to share everything in my life with you. So your not mad that I will be leaving tomorrow for some meetings?"

" I am not mad Christian, I realized that this is what you do to stay as successful and I understand why so I have decided not to feel disappointed when you have to work when we are on vacation. I love you Christian and I want you to know that."

" Baby, I know that. You show me in every way possible that you love me. Let's go out and see some of London after lunch. Then this evening I will prep for the meetings and tomorrow maybe Sawyer and you can get out some while I am gone. Taylor will drive me to the meetings. "

" Christian yes I would love that. What should we do or see first. We could go to the British museum or the Tower of London? I would really like to see that. "

" Ok well after lunch we will head that way. I would like to take you on the London eye as well maybe tomorrow evening. The view of the city is beautiful so I have been told. It will be a first for me. "

I get up from my seat give Christian a big kiss and then hurry into the bedroom to start getting ready. I am very excited to see some of the sites and just be with Christian. While I am getting ready he comes into the room and begins getting dressed and ready as well.

On our way in the car Christian and I are talking about some of the best places in England to see.

" Ana since I have meetings tomorrow. I would like to take you the next day to see some of the places that a Thousand s Hardy fan should see. Let me take you to Lowe Rockhampton his birthplace , his house at Max Gate, Dorchester has a state of him and museum is there you will like. "

" Christian yes that sounds fabulous. I would absolutely love that. "

When we arrive at the Tower of London outside on the grounds they are having an authentic joust. We stay and watch before going into the tower grounds. It is very awesome to see live. I have never seen anything like it before. I have seen it on movies but to see the whole thing play out infant of you is just amazing.

As we walk up a narrow staircase inside one of the tunnels that lead up to the armory I hold Christian's hand.

" Christian can you believe the history these walls hold? This is just so unbelievable. "

" Yes, it is remarkable. There are so many stories of the prisoners and people that were killed at tower inside it's walls and outside on it's grounds. "

" Do you think the jewel house has been upgraded at all? It just doesn't look as old as the tower."

" I am not sure but I am sure they security and how they protect the jewels has changed and has gotten better as technology improved. We will go see the jewels next. I know you will love to see all the items in there."

" I didn't really mean the security I imagined that got better through the years I meant the building. So ha ha."

Christian just smiles I can tell he is trying to hold back a smile. I love his smile it always just lights me up inside. This really has been the best trip of my life. He says he doesn't like to share me. Well, turns out I don't like to share him either. I really can't believe the other girls in his life never caught his heart. I am glad they didn't but I can't imagine some of them didn't fall for him. He is such a sweet and loving person. But, I know like he says they had a different kind of relationship. He always tells me his heart was waiting for me to bring it to life. Christian walks up to me ad drags me out of my thoughts.

" Hey come on lets see the rest and head over to the jewel house."

I take his hand we finish the touring the armory and then we head to what was King Edwards private chapel and bedroom. It is so amazing to see how life was for people back in the early years of the British Empire. The room was so small but very lavish.

Outside we walked across the grounds to the Jewel house. We head to the floors below. We walk through huge vault doors. There are many gold plates and silver items. One of the best exhibits is when we talk a moving sidewalk and it moves around some glass cases that house many Tiara's and other beautiful items.

" Christian I can't believe all these items. The jewels are so big and to think some of these are decades old. "

" Yes many of these pieces have a history that go back 100 years or more I am sure."

" Christian after this we should take ferry back and go see Big Ben and Westminster Abbey."

" Ana we don't have to see everything in one day. We are going to stay here as long as you want. "

" I know but those are some of the things I want to see with you first and tomorrow while you are working and I go out with Sawyer I don't want to see them with out you."

" Ana, I think you are a hopeless romantic…But that is what I love about you. "

" Well at least there is one thing. I love everything about you my cherished husband. I am so glad I have you. Now take me to see that big clock so we can get back to our room sooner. I want to loose myself in you. "

" That will be my pleasure Mrs. Grey. "

Big Ben and Westminster Abbey are even more beautiful in person. Since we are close Christian convinces me to go up in the London Eye with him. He was right the view is spectacular. Sawyer and Taylor went up in a different car than we did. Christian and I have ours all to ourselves. I can't help but pull him to me and kiss him with all my heart.

" Ana, What was that for?"

" Christian don't look like that. I wanted to kiss you and I can whenever and where ever I want to. I know you were thinking about it too."

" Yes, baby I was. I love getting my lips and hands on you all the time. "

After the eye we walk hand in hand toward the area of Trafalgar Square. Christian has made this whole trip so wonderful. I am so happy to be his wife. When we first met he told me that he wasn't romantic and it was so far from who he was. He made me feel like maybe this won't work out. But, as we dated I realized he was a romantic but he tried for years to barry that part of himself. He is a romantic and he has made me his princess and he has spent every moment always trying to make me feel adored. I wan to make sure he feels the adored to because he is my everything.

" How about we go and have a nice dinner before we head back to the hotel. I need to do some preparations for the morning meeting. "

" Yes that sounds nice a dinner and then I am going to read while you work. "

I look over at Chrisitan and he just doesn't look happy he almost seems disappointed.

" Christian, What why the long face? Did I upset you"

" Ana, no baby you didn't disappointment me, I hope I am not disappointing you. I mean I know you really would rather have me to yourself and no work. I am just sorry that I can't."

I stop and turn to him. I wrap my arms around him and put my head on his chest.

" Christian you have done nothing to disappointment me. You are making everything on this trip wonderful. Yes, you have to work and I have accepted that. It is what you need to do to keep your business going and successful. I have really thought about it since our trip to Aspen and I know that you love me and are working this hard to give me and you a long happy life together. I love yo"u for that and for marrying me. Please Christian I love you and nothing about you is disappointing to me. "

I look and he brings his face down to mine and we hold each other in the sweetest embrace I think we ever had. Cherished is how this man makes me feel.

That evening we are back in the room and Christian is sitting on the couch working on his laptop and I am in the bedroom getting a book. I put my hair up and wash my face and then I put on some pjs and go out and sit by him. He looks up when I come in the room and he just smiles at me.

" Hey baby are you to busy for me to sneak a quick kiss? "

"Ana come here sit by me and let me kiss you. I am never to busy for that. You come to me when I am back at work in my office everyday to give me a kiss. I will be the happiest man alive. I love you. "

" Christian I love you too. Be careful what you wish for I might just come with you to work everyday."

" Oh really well when I have some one come in the office for a meeting. You can always make me happy by hiding under my desk. Now that would be so amazing. "

" Christian Grey get your mind out of the gutter!" I try to sound like I am shocked and I fail at that big time. " I would never do that under your desk. "

" Oh Mrs. Grey don't try to sound innocent with me. I happen to know you would do that and you have done that in many more risky places than in my office under my desk. "

" Christian a true gentleman would never call a lady out on things like that. I mean I happen to know you have loved it every timeI have been on my knees no matter where we were you sir are no gentleman. "

" Ana I have never claimed to be a gentleman. You should know that. "

I smile at him and give him a sweet kiss.

" You are right Christian I would never say that about you. But you are very romantic and I love all the risky places you and I have found to take a moment and connect."

I cuddle next to him as he goes back to his research. I open my book to read and I just can't concentrate there is so many thoughts going through my mind.

I find myself thinking about back at home and what life will be like when we are married and home. Soon we will leave Escala and move into our new beautiful house. First we have to find some one to design the house for us. Then Elliot says he can get busy and have his crew bring it to life. Christian says he wants it to be just what I want. I have some ideas in my mind that I know he will like. I want him to have some of the things he likes. Like Italian Marble and beautiful huge windows to sit in a living room by a wonderful fireplace and look out at the

I want a beautiful large romantic master suite with a fireplace and large sitting area. I don't want Christian's office downstairs or across the house. I know he stays up late at night to work so I would like his office connected to our suite or at least next to it. I know he likes to be close to me and I love to be close to him. I want to have him as close as I can so I can sleep better. I hope that he will be ok with that. I think he likes to have his space. He would never say it but, I think he does. All his life he as been such a private person. I don't take it personally because I know that he loves me. So I won't be that disappointed if the office is downstairs. Elliot had told me after the wedding that we could put an music area in the bedroom and downstairs off the living room as well. Christian could have two pianos and he could play me to sleep each night. I thought that would be very romantic. I think that was Elliots way of telling me Christian will not go for his office with his bedroom. He says he won't want to mix business with pleasure. I hate to tell him but we have mixed pleasure in many places in Christian's office at Escala and at Grey house.

I finally start reading my book I find myself getting tired. I lay down and put my head next to Christian. He looks down at me and moves his laptop over to one leg.

" Hey baby lay you head here I want to have you lay on me as a pillow. If you are too tired you can go to bed. I understand."

" No I am not to tired. I want to be with you. I just got tired from reading."

He smiles at me and puts my hair behind my ear and starts playing with it as he reads through some papers.

I am awaked by a kiss from Christan. I open my eyes and I realizes we are not in the living room we are in the bedroom and the light is coming through the windows. I have no idea of how I got to be.

" Good morning Christian. What time is it? Did you bring me to bed?"

" Yes I brought you to bed when I went. It's about 7:30 Taylor and I are getting ready to leave in a few minutes. I wanted to say good bye and let you know that Sawyer says he is ready when ever you are ready to go out. I wish I could go with your. "

I sit up and hug him. " Christian I wish that too. But, I will see you this evening. We can have a nice dinner then. Please don't feel bad. Thank you for waking me. I would have missed seeing you off. Have a great day. Call or txt me if you get a minute."

" Ana, I will I promise. You let me know how your day is going as well. I will miss you every moment."

" Christian don't get a mushy on me now you will make me cry. Is there anyway I could convince you to get back into bed with me ? "

" Ana, believe me if I could I would I would be there already. I have to work. One day you will want a family so I have to provide for that."

" Oh Christian I think you do more than provide for a family. But, I am glad to have a husband that wants to do that for me and our future family. I love you so much and I will miss you every second. Now go to work before I just come with you. "

" I love you Ana talk to you soon. Enjoy the sites today and have fun. Keep Sawyer with you and just know I love you more than you will ever know. "

I start to cry and lean in and give him a big kiss good bye. " Have a great day I know you love me and that is enough for me I will try and have fun but my heart will be with you. "

He gives me one last hug and then he gets up and leaves the room. I hear him and Taylor leave so I decide to get in the shower and then I will get breakfast and talk to Sawyer about where we should go. I would like to go to the Queens art gallery the mule house and Buckingham palace today. Those are things that I don't think Christian would want to see. He really is not into the royal family. He doesn't think any family is any more important than any others. He has such a sweet and caring heart. He never puts himself above any one else. Even though he could but he is so down to earth. I think that is one of the main reasons I fell in love with him.

When I go out to have breakfast I see that Christian had made sure my breakfast was ordered and being chilled for me. It's my favorite greek yogurt and granola. I have to remember to thank him. He is always thinking of me and making sure I am taken care of. I sit down and begin eating and I start thinking about how I can take care of him. I know he wants me to stay at home and not work. He wants to support me and someday our family. I could stay at home and take care of dinners and the house. I could one day take care of the children too. Maybe that is what I should do for him. He wants me as his wife and that is what I want to be.

"Mrs. Grey do you know where you would like us to head today?"

Sawyer interrupts my thoughts. " Yes Sawyer I would like to go to the Queens art gallery, the Royal mules and tour Buckingham palace. If there is time still left I will see what else I would like to see. Does that sound alright with you?"

"Of course ma'am. Do you know about how much longer you will be? I can go get the car and bring it around?"

" Give me ten minutes just need to brush my teeth and then I can meet you down at the car."

" Sounds good ma'am I will see you down stairs. "

Sawyer leaves to go get the car and I finish my breakfast and head into the bathroom to brush my teeth. It feels weird to me because this is the first time in a long time that I am completely alone in a room or suite. Christian has had Sawyer be my personal body guard for so long I have forgotten what it feels like to be truly alone. I start to feel a little uneasy about going down to the lobby alone and finding him and the car outside.

I stop my thoughts and think Ana why are you thinking like this nothing going to happen. Christian is always over protective and that is all Sawyer is an extension of that. You will be fine you are a grown up. I grab my purse and phone and head out of the suite to go find the car. As I am waiting for the elevator a couple of people come and wait for it too. I step inside and move to the back so more people can fit in. I notice that they push the button for the lobby. I begin to wonder about Christian and how his meetings are going.

There are two men who are standing in front of me one turns around and looks at me and faces front again. He leans over to the guy with him and says something they both smile and laugh. The other turns and looks at me and smiles. I smile back.

" Ma'am, may I ask you a question?"

" Well seeing that you just did I guess you should ask me another one? How can I help you?"

" Well I can tell that by your accent you are from America. Have you ever heard of this man?

He pulls out a newspaper and shows me a picture of Christian. I am not sure how to answer that and with out Sawyer here I don't think I want to say yes.

" Umm yes, I have heard of himI believe he lives in Seattle and that is where I am from. He is very successful. I am not surprised he makes international papers. What is your interest in him?"

" Well apparently we have a mutual friend with him and we were told he was here this week at this hotel. He recently got married and we would love to snap some pictures of him and his new bride for the American papers. Just wondered if you had seen either of them here?"

" Well sir, no I am sorry I can't help you with that. I wasn't aware of his wedding or travel plans. "

After that they both turn around and I am so glad when the doors open and I can get away from them as fast as I can. I step outside and look around for the car and Sawyer. I don't dare turn around because I really don't want to know if the two from the elevator are some where outside too.

I hear Sawyer before I see him. " Mrs. Grey, Mrs Grey, over here or you can wait I will pull up. "

" No Sawyer I will come to you. " As I pass by a taxi I see the two men from the elevator watching me and they are smiling and I know right away they now know that I am Mrs. Grey and I get a sick feeling in my stomach. Ok I just won't tell Christian until tonight so he won't get all paranoid about the situation and worry more than I am sure he is.

" Saywer, do you know where Mr. Grey and Taylor are at for there meetings today? I mean incase I wanted to stop by and see them?"

" Yes, ma'am I have the address. Is everything alright you seem a little shodden up?"

" Yes, I am fine I think I am just a little on edge because I am with out Christian today. It has been days since I have not had him by my side."

" I understand ma'am no worries I am here and I will make sure nothing happens and I will deliver you at the end of day back safe to your husband."

" Saywer I know you will. I don't feel uneasy because of that. I guess I just like having him here with me. I know that sounds silly but, it's true."

" Mrs. Grey I was able to get us tickets to the museum, the royals mules house and Buckingham place as one package. We will be starting at the art gallery first. I got us audio guided tours of each. "

" Thank you sawyer I really appreciate you doing this. "

" Mrs. Grey it's my job but it's also my pleasure to accompany you today. "

Sawyer finds a place to park the car and we walk to the art gallery. It's a quant building and very beautiful inside. We get our audio headsets and we are told to follow the the audio it will direct us to see everything in the art gallery if we wish or to select numbers from the works of art to just hear about certain pieces.

"Ma'am I will follow your lead. I will not leave your side I promise. It seems very crowded in her today. "

" Thank you Sawyer but please if you see something that you want to go see don't let me hold you back. "

" Thank you ma'am but, I am working you are on vacation."

He smiles at me and we begin out tour. I hate that he thinks he can't enjoy a little of this place that he must always be working. I am mean he is in England and he was in France. He needs to let go and just have fun. But I guess Taylor would never do that so why should my body guard either.

There are so many beautiful paintings and sculptures that I could spend hours in here if I left myself. But, I don't want to take up my whole day and not get back to the hotel when Christian gets back. I wonder how long he will be today. I haven't heard from him yet so he must be in meetings all morning. I decide I want to txt him even if he doesn't get it until later. I want him to know I love him. So I stop a moment and get out my phone and send him a txt.

Hey baby, I am at the art gallery and I am thinking about you. I miss you so much. I wanted to let you know that I love you and no one on this earth could ever make me as happy as you do. Call me if you have time on your lunch. I would love to hear from you. I gotta go Sawyer and I are heading to the horse stables and then Buckingham Palace so I don't want to be too long here. I want to be back when you get back. Christian I love you never forget that. Love your A forever.

I see Saywer at the other end of this huge exhibit hall and I decide I will go and see if he is ready to move on to the next part of our tour. I turn and bumped right into a person who I must say was standing much to close. I look up and oh great its one of the men for the hotel elevator.

" Well excuse me Mrs. Grey. It is Mrs. Grey isn't it?"

" Yes as a matter of fact it is. Now if you would excuse me I must be going. I hope you gentlemen enjoy your stay in London. "

" Why would you try to hide who you were to us in the elevator? Why not let the world know who you are? "

" I am a very private person and I don't just go around letting strangers know who I am. You never asked who I was you showed me a picture of Christian and didn't ask me anything about myself other than did I know who he was. Now gentleman I must be going."

I begin walking away and in the direction of Sawyer. I am so glad that no cameras are aloud to be used in this gallery.

" Mrs. Grey are you alright where those two men bothering you?"

I decide to let Sawyer know all about the evaluator and the outside the hotel and now here.

" Well, that is troubling I better let Taylor know what is going on. He will want to make sure that all this doesn't happen again. It's my fault for not waiting with you instead of going to get the car. I will not make that mistake again."

" Sawyer please no don't say that it's not your fault besides I don't need to be watched every second of my life. They were just to nosey that's all they didn't do or mean any harm. I love that sometimes you give me space I am not used to this and I don't think I ever will. Let's go and see the carriages and then the palace."

When we are outside Saywer decides to call Taylor I sit down on the ledge of a stone wall as he walks little bit away and makes his call. As I am waiting for him my phone rings. I look at it and it's Christian.

" Christian hey baby. How is your day going?"

" My day is alright. I wish I could be with you. I really am missing you. Ana are you alright? Taylor gave me a message that says you and Sawyer were being harassed by some guys? I am so sorry you can't just have a nice trip and vacation?

That is why he sounds so sad he thinks I am not having fun because well people are curious about him. I have to let him know not to worry.

" Christian I miss you too. I wish you were here with me. But, I understand. Baby, I am not upset about those men and there questions. I love that I am married to Christian Grey not because he is known world wide and people notice him and I. I just love that I know so much more about you than the public at all. They don't know you like I know and love you. Baby, I am having a great trip. Please don't be down. "

"Ana I just want you to have the normal life you always had with a few perks. I feel that I am bringing a lot of chaos to it. Maybe I just am feeling this way because I am having to work and we are suppose to be on our honeymoon and I know you really don't like it. "

" Christian I am so glad I don't have the same normal life I had before you because. I think my life with you is more wonderful than anything. I know you don't want to work right now. I am not upset about you working. I am sad because I a can't be with you all the time but we can have another honeymoon and you can spend the whole time with me."

" Ana you always put my mind at ease. Thank you baby. I gotta go back to it now. I will call you later."

" Ok Christian Sawyer and I are off to see the Queens carriages and the palace. I love you more than you will ever know. I have a surprise for you when I see you tonight. Have a good rest of your day Christian. I love you bye."

When I hang up I don't see Sawyer anywhere surely he wouldn't have just walked away he said he was not going to let me alone again. I just stay sitting down maybe he saw I was on the phone and went to take a pit stop before we headed over to the other sites.

I finally see Saywer walking back to me.

" Sawyer where were you? "

" I stepped away for the moment so I could speak with Taylor and Mr. Grey in private. "

Oh I see they had to talk in private about how to keep me safe I am sure. I love how they all always think I am in danger. It makes me smile too because Christian is always making sure he takes care of me.

" Ok well lets head out we have other things to see. I want to be back to the room when Christian gets back. He seems a little down and I know will light up when he sees me. "

" Yes ma'am."

During the tour of the Royal Mules and the carriages I see a different side of Sawyer. He is funny and he is has a sense of humor that I never would have thought some one as serious as he seems could have. I am not sure if he saw how down I was getting as the day went on and missing Christian that he started making sure I was laughing. He made jokes about seeing one of the Royal horses was named Ana.

Out of the corner of my eye when we are looking at the carriage that is made of Gold I see a camera lens. I know its them and they have followed us and they are taking pictures. I am having fun and I don't want to tell Sawyer because I just want this it be normal so I ignore them. I am not sure if Sawyer had seen them as well but if he did he never said a word. I just couldn't wait to get to the Palace tour because I knew if they got in there was again no pictures.

As we are walking out of the stables I trip on a raise ledge on the floor. Sawyer catches me so I don't fall on my face.

" Ana, I cant have you hitting your face on the floor. If I return you to Mr. Grey less than perfect he will have my head and my job for sure. "

" Saywer I wouldn't let him I mean he should know that I am uncoordinated and clumsy but thank you for saving me. "

When we get to the palace the entrance has a metal detector and a an x ray machine for bags and other loose items. I feel like I am at the airport. But at the same time I am very excited to see the oldest working palace in the world.

It is very beautiful inside the pictures on the wall of past kings and queens are breathtaking to think some of them are over a 100 years old.

We walk through the blue room and the green room. It's all just so Royal and it's like a dream come true. We even get to see the room where Prince William was Christened. It was the Blue room I think. At the end of the tour we exist out the back onto the back lawn where so many of the royal parties and events are held each year. We see some of the Canadian geese that were given to the queen. We then walk the pathways around the grounds and look at all the trees and flowers. It's very beautiful. There is a little ice cream stand so we stop and get a small ice cream. We sit on a bench and eat and talk about the tours and what our favorite parts. Well I say we talk. But, really I think I do most of the talking and Sawyer listens and shakes his head. He has become his serious stiff self again. My paranoid self wonders if he has seen the photographers again and it has put him on alert. I decide I don't want to know. I am enjoying myself and I don't want to worry.

We start heading back to the car so we can go back to the hotel suite. I get a txt on my phone from Christian.

" Hey baby I hope the palace was all you had hoped. We have been asked to dinner tonight with the men I had a meeting with today. I hope you don't mind but, I accepted for us. Please when you get back to the room freshen up and find one of the beautiful dresses you bought and I will be there soon to get ready and then we will have a wonderful dinner. I have missed you today.

Love, Christian."

I smile and I am so happy to hear from him but a little disappointed because I didn't want to share him anymore today. But I am sure I can make it through dinner at least this time I get to be with him.

I text him back. " Christian, We are on our way back to the hotel now. Yes the palace was wonderful. Dinner out tonight will be great. I will get ready and I am sure I have a dress to wear. I can't wait to see you tonight. I want to hug you and never let you go. Love your A forever. "

Back at the room I go and run myself a bath. I am disappointed I hoped Christian would be back so I could have him take a bath with me. I can't believe how much I have missed him today. I guess this is how it will always be for me when Christian and I are apart he is my soulmate and I feel like a part of me is gone when we are apart. I sit in the bath and lean back and close my eyes and just think about what our new house will look like and what the future has for us. I hear the bathroom door start to open as I am relaxing.

" There she is my beautiful wife. Any room in there for me?"

I smile he is back and I have missed him so much. I turn around and look at him and smile.

" Yes, there is always room for you. Why are you still dressed. Come get in and hold me. I have missed you so badly today."

Christian quickly takes of his clothes and then he gets in the bath with me. He holds me very tight and kisses me. It starts off slow and sweet but I feel the passion heat up inside of me. I grab a hold of his hair and pull and sits up and puts me on top of him. I slowly slide down on him letting him fill puts his hands on my hips and helps me move up and down. I wrap my arms around him and begin kissing him again. I am so glad he is back. I hate being away from him. I feel the need inside of me increasing I know it's not long now I start moving faster and he matches me. We both find out release together.

" Baby, I have missed you so much. I never want to let you go. You make me so happy. Ana I love you. Thank you so much for marrying me and making me the happiest man on earth."

" Christian I love you so much. I missed you too. I am glad you are home here with me. You know how I told you I had a surprise for you. I want to tell you before we go out tonight. "

" Ok baby. Well do you want to tell me know. I am listening."

" Ok, Christian I don't want to go back to work. I want to be your wife full time and spend my time being Mrs. Grey maybe helping charities and causes but I want to just be there for you 100% of the time."

" Ana, I first want to ask if you are sure? I mean I know you love having a job.I don't want to take you from that. "

" Christian I like having a job but you are my life and I want you more than any job. I want to be able to surprise you at the office in the middle of the day to get up and cook you breakfast or eat breakfast with you in the morning and kiss you goodbye. Maybe ride each morning with you to the office. "

Christian takes me in his arms again and kisses me.

" Ana baby, You make me happy all the time and I would love for you to just be my Mrs. Grey and I wouldn't have to share you with anyone. So yes I can't wait for that to happen. But, I want you to know at any minute if you want to go back to work I want you to tell me. I will not be disappointed. I will support you in anything you want to do. "

" I know you do Christian and I want to support you too. Right now I just want to focus on you. But, I promise if there ever comes a time I want to go back to work I will tell you. "

He smiles and kisses me and he just holds me in his arms and we sit and just relax in the bath. He starts to wash me with a sponge so tenderly. I feel so loved and cherished. I would do anything for this man. My sweet romantic husband.

I decide on wearing my hair up for tonight. I wear a beautiful white dress that I got for the honeymoon. It is strapless and has a sweet heart neck line. I think it makes the girls look very alluring I hope Christian won't make me change. I put on just enough make up to add some color to my face. I leave a few pieces of my hair hanging down to frame my face and I add some curls to them. When I am done. I go to find Christian.

He is wearing black pants and a blue shirt and a black dinner jacket. He looks very yummy. He gets up and walks over to me.

" Ana you look so wonderful what a vision white you are. Are you ready to go? I want to show the world what I have and they don't."

" Christian you are so sweet now lets go before I take you and lock you in the bedroom with me for the night. "

Dinner is at a lovely restaurant in the heart of West London. We are the last to arrive and to my surprise none of them bring a wife or girlfriend with them. So it's me Christian and three London Businessman at dinner. I find the conversation a little boring and there is not much I can contribute to nor do I get a chance. Christian keeps holding my hand or stroking my leg under the table he knows that I am uncomfortable and nor really enjoying myself. I keep my arm around him and I am rubbing his back. He looks over at me from time to time and smiles I return the smile as well.

I feel relieved with dinner seems to be wrapping up. Then I hear one of them ask Christian if he would like to go and join them for a drink at one of there favorite night spots. Christian pauses for a moment and looks over at me. He excuses us for a moment.

We leads me to the lobby. " Baby do want to go for a drink? "

" Christian I really don't want to go for a drink. But, I know this might help you get the deal you are working on. I will be alright if you go. Taylor and Sawyer can take me home I will be alright. "

" Ana I don't want to do this to you. Baby, if I go I will only go for an hour. Are you sure. Why don't you just come with me just an hour?"

" No Christian please just go and don't worry about me. I will be waiting up for you I really just need you again. So please come home tonight wanting me too."

" Ana baby I love you and always want you. I love you baby. "

We head back to the table and Christian lets them know he will go but he is first going to walk me back to the car with Sawyer and Taylor. Sawyer and I end up going home and Taylor stays with Christian for the evening. He kisses me goodbye before he heads back inside to meet up with the three other gentlemen.

Back at the suite. I get undressed and put on Christian's t shirt and sit down and watch TV, I laugh because I think about how Christian would call it God awful TV.

" Ma'am would you like me to order you some room service? I was thinking about getting some chocolate ice cream."

" Sawyer thank you that would be wonderful."

I really don't think he wanted ice cream. He never eats anything like that. I think he is getting the ice cream for me because he knows I am feeling a little sad about Christian not coming home and going out. I won't tell him that I am on to him. He is doing a very sweet thing for me. I am glad I have Sawyer here to feed me when I am down and protect me when Christian can't be with me.

A while later Sawyer brings in the ice cream. He gives me my bowl and then he heads back to his room. I see there is a ice box that has the rest of the ice cream in it just incase I want more I guess.

As the night rolls on I see that it has been more than an hour since I thought Christian might be home. I am starting to get kind of tired. I lay down on the couch and turn off the TV. I quickly fall asleep. I am not sure how long after I fall asleep that I feel myself being picked up and carried to bed. I am laid slowly down on my pillow and I feel the covers being placed over me. Then I hear footsteps and the door closed. I sit up why would Christian not come to bed. I sit up kind of angry for a bit. I decide to go and confront him. I hear the TV on I find that weird Christian doesn't watch TV. I oped the door slowly just to look out in the living area. I see Sawyer sitting on the couch watching TV. I go and lay back down in bed. I guess Christian isn't home Sawyer must have put me to bed. I really don't know what to make of it. Or how I feel about that.

I decide I am tired so I am just over thinking this. He was just being nice. He is dating Hannah from work and he never is anything but professional. I think maybe tonight he just feels sorry for me. I mean it has been hours and there is no sign of Christian at all.

I lay back down and I find that I am now awake and I feel kind of heart broken. He didn't come home early and now it's late and I won't see him because I am sure I will fall asleep soon. Then tomorrow he has to go back and work some more. I know I told him to go but I guess I really didn't want him too. So it is partly my fault. I start to cry into my pillow. I don't want Sawyer to here me crying.

I stop crying for a minute I here Christian and Taylor outside talking with Sawyer. I hope he doesn't tell Christian that he thinks I was upset about tonight. I hear foot steps coming toward the door. I roll over and face the other way so Christian will think I am asleep. I here the door open and I can feel him standing for a moment and looking at me then I hear him go into the bedroom. I know I will have to face him tomorrow but for tonight I will let him believe I am sleeping.

He comes out of the bathroom but, instead of coming to bed I hear him leave the room and head back into the livingroom. I turn around and just stare at the door. What is going on? I don't understand why he didn't come into bed and hold me like he always does. I get up from the bed and I go to the door. I open it slowly and I see Christian, Sawyer and Taylor all sitting in the living area and they are talking. I sit on the floor with the door cracked hoping I can hear what they are talking about.

" Ok so today Mia and Kate's cars were vandalized and more notes were left. It seems some one knows that they told my family and myself about the notes. We need to find out who is doing this and why. Sawyer Taylor and I were informed of it today while you were out escorting Ana on her outing. We decided to tell you later we didn't want to alarm you and Ana. I want her to have a good trip. England is some where she has always wanted to see. "

" Sir if you don't and me saying. I think Mrs. Grey would really have rather have seen England with you not me."

" Sawyer I know she would but work is important for me to do. She understands that. I know she hasn't always liked my work ethic but I think she will enjoy this life style."

" Yes sir you are right excuse my bluntness."

" No problem I am just worried about my sister and my brothers wife. I really don't want to take my own wife back to the states because I would kill myself if anything happens to her. I feel like if she was their she would be the target not my sister or Kate."

I can hear the pain and fear in his voice when he says that. Right then I don't care about how late he is I need him to hold me because after hearing all this I am afraid to. I begin to cry and I get up and run into the room and crawl onto his lap and in his arms.

" Ana, baby what is it? Did you have a nightmare? It's ok baby. Your safe I am here."

" Christian I over heard you all talking and I am scared. I don't understand any of this. Why is someone going to such lengths to make you think that I don't love you. What is going to happen?"

" Ana nothing is going to happen to you or me and I will never believe you don't love me baby. Who ever thinks they are going to do that are crazy. I will not leave you alone ever. I am sorry we were out so late tonight. Taylor and I got stuck on the phone with my dad and Elliot for awhile and then I had to cool off I was so angry. Baby I don't know if I want to take you home ever."

" Christian we can't vacation forever. "

" Yes we can I can work from anywhere and now you said you don't want to work. So we just buy a home here and we stay until until home settles down. "

I just don't know what to think about what he just said I just put my head on his shoulder and I just cry and he holds me so tight. He, Taylor and Sawyer start talking again as Christian holds me as he strokes my head and kisses my head. He holds me so tightly. He whispers in a my ear a few times.

" I love you baby, don't cry Ana you are safe and you always will be with me."

"Sir, I think Mrs. Grey is tired perhaps we should talk in the morning and maybe she can sleep. "

" Your right Taylor we will talk more in the morning there is nothing we can do right now."

I hear Sawyer and Taylor leave the room. Christian stands up with me in his arms he lays me down on the bed and gets undressed and gets into bed and holds me in his arms. I am still crying a little and he just holds me and lets my tears fall. After a while I fall asleep and I can sense that Christian is still awake and I also know he is more worried than he is wanting me to know.

The next morning I can feel the sun coming into the room and I can hear the shower but I don't want to open my eyes. My head feels so heavy that I just want to sleep longer. I reach over to the other side of the bed.I don't feel Christian so I know it's him I hear in the shower. It must be so early and I know he was up for most of the night. I wish he could just stay here today and sleep in a bit more he just doesn't sleep enough. He always worries about me but, I worry about him.

I hear the shower shut off and a few minutes later Christian comes into the room. He sees that I am awake.

" Hey baby. I am sorry did I wake you?:

" No Christian I was waking up before you came in here. Can I ask you a question. I think we should just go home not move here and run from this. I mean I think our family needs us. I know you want to protect me but I feel we should go home and help. I will have you at home so I will still be protected because you will be there with me. Please can we go home?"

" Ana are you sure you want to go home? I don't want to take you away from our trip I know you want to see England.?"

" Christian I ca see England again I know you will bring me back. I feel like now we need to be at home with the people we love."

He gets in the bed and crawls over to me.

" Ana you are the most important person in my life I just want to keep you safe. But if you will feel better at home than we can go home. I won't let you our of my site when we are home."

" I know Christian and I won't let you our of mine. Baby. yes let's go home that is the only way we can help our familiy."

The next day we are on the jet heading back to Seattle. I will miss our time in Europe and just having Christian but I know we are doing what is most important.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Seattle - Home

I wake up for the first morning in my bed and as a married woman. It feels so nice to be in your bed after a long vacation. My sleep schedule is so off because of the time change I still feel tired. I roll over to see if Christian is still sleeping I see on his pillow a rose and a note.

" Baby, I am in the gym working out. I will check on you when I come to take a shower. I let you sleep because I know you are tired. I love you."

Love,

Christian

I smile at the note and feel tears start to come. He is the sweetest man on earth. I listen for a minute and I hear the shower turn off. I missed the shower with him. The door opens and out walks the love of my life in nothing but a towel and still dripping wet. This could be good.

" Good morning, I didn't know if I would see you up before I left. "

" Let Christian where are you going? I look at him and put."

" I am going into work. I am sure I have missed a lot of office gossip I need to catch up on. No not the gossip but I do have to catch up."

He walks into his closet and l flop down on the bed, well I guess this won't be as good as I thought. He comes out of his closet looking all CEO. I can't help looking at him. We have been together for two years but everyday I fall in love with him even more.

He comes over to me and leans down to kiss me. I put my hands on his suit coat and pull him down to me. He looses his balance and falls on top of me. I deepen the kiss and I feel his hands travel down to hips and to the apex of my thighs. His hands start to pleasure me and I can't help but to push my pelvis up to meet it. I start talking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Then I take his coat and shirt all the way off. He then starts teasing my nipples with his tongue. Then he moves his head down and replaces his fingers and hand with his tongue. I am lost in the feeling of him. I don't want him to go anywhere. I want to do this all day long. He comes up and starts to take off my shirt. Then he sits up and removes his pants. Before I know it he is back on me and in me. He begins kissing my neck and our breathing gets harsher and harsher. He kisses me and we both fall apart together.

He lays with me in the bed for a few minutes I keeping wondering when he will get up and have to leave. I snuggle in closer to him hoping showing him I don't want him to go will keep him here with me. At least for today. He pulls me tighter to him. I feel him put his nose in my hair. I let out a very satisfying moan neither of us has said anything yet. Christian is the first to break the silence?

"What would you like for breakfast baby? Or are you not hungry yet? I can go let Mrs. Jones know what we want. "

For some reason I am surprised by his words I thought that they would be how he has to go. I look up at him and he just looks so gorgeous.

" Christian I am not sure what I would like I guess something light. Maybe yogurt and granola. What are you going to have?"

" I think I will ask for an omelet this morning. I will be right back baby. "

He gets up and puts on his sleep pants and a t shirt and leaves the room. I am feeling a little confused but happy maybe he going to stay and spend the day with me. I try not to get to excited incase that is not what is happening I get out of bed and pick up his work clothes and lay them neatly on the chair. I don't them to wrinkle if he is going to need them. I go and stand by the window and look out at the view of Seattle. I can't believe we will soon be leaving Escala and living in a home on the Sound. I hear the bedroom door open and soon I feel Christian wrap his arms around me and he kisses me behind the ear.

I turn around and kiss him. He is my life and I want him to know he will always have my heart.

" Christian before Breakfast I need to type a letter and then take it to Mr. Roach. I meant it when I said I don't want to go back to work. I don't want anything to take away from my time with you. I know you have to work and if you want me to I will but, you are my life and my heart and I just want to be yours and have you as mine."

" Ana, I am not going to make you work if you don't want to. Baby you are my everything and I will support you in all you do. Yes I want you to stay home and do what you want and let me take care of you. I don't want you to ever have to worry about anything. Baby I am not going into work today. I will do some stuff at home. But, I know you want me to spend some time with you. I know you were never say it but, I can read you. What would you like to do today? I am all yours?"

I am so happy that I start to cry. He never fails to make me the happiest person in the world.

" I want to sit with you and cuddle while we wait for breakfast. When you were in the hospital I read to you and you said you liked it. I want to get a book and read to you and then eat. Can we go out to the property today? "

" Baby, we can do all of that. I would be just happy holding you in my arms all day and looking into your beautiful blue eyes. "

" Christian you just are amazing. Let me get dressed. I will find you a book we can read later. Let's eat and then drive to our property. Do you have any idea of an architect we could use?"

" Yes I do have a couple in mind I will call them after Breakfast and then we can maybe meet with them today before or after we head over to the property. I want this house to be perfect for you. I want it to have everything you want."

Mrs. Jones let's us know that the breakfast is ready we sit at the breakfast bar together eating. I start telling Christian more about the art I saw at the queen gallery. I know he likes art and I am sure he will want to find some beautiful pieces for the new house.

While Christian goes to get his phone and call some of the architects he was thinking of I go into the library and find a book to read to him later today. I was going to read to him before breakfast but he distracted me. I want to read to him because it was a very trying time for us but it was very intimate reading to him when he needed me it was one way I brought him solace while he was healing.

" There you are baby, I got some numbers we can call. When did you want to head out to the land? I am going to make some of the calls and set up appointments. Then we can head out."

" Christian, I was just thinking about when you were in the hospital and I felt so scared and hopeless. I want you to know that I love you so much and I am so glad you are here with me."

" Ana, what is bringing this on? I mean I am happy to hear that you love me and I love you too but, baby let's have a great day planing our home and being together. "

" I am sorry Christian I don't know what brought it on maybe looking for books to read. I just started thinking about how I almost lost you and I just needed you to know that I love you. Yes,lets go now and see our land and talk to some one about building our new home."

He takes me in his arms and kisses me so gently he always knows just how I am feeling and he is always there for me either just to listen, or to make me laugh or to put his lips on me and make me forget all my troubles. Loosing him is a big fear of mine and I almost did and I never want that to happen again.

We get ready and Christian decides for us to go alone and take the R8 and first we have an appointment to speak a Mr. Scott Stephenson who Christian says is a very good architect and he can build us a home that will be just like I want. I am very excited because finally we will be beginning to have our house come to life.

When we get to downtown Seattle Christian parks and we walk together to the building it is a nice day outside. The sun is out. When we get to the building Christian opens the door and let's me go in first. It is beautiful inside it's a beautiful sand colored marble and beautiful gold accents. I have only seen one other building look as beautiful and elegant as this. It's my husband's building of course. Nothing compares to the beauty of Grey House. I sit down in the lobby and watch Christian speak to the receptionist her eye light up at the sight of him and I smile because I know she can look but he is and will always be mine. He turns and starts walking over to me.

" Mr. Stephens will be right out baby. Do you want anything to drink, they have coffee, water or tea?"

" No, I am alright thanks Christian. This place is beautiful isn't it Christian?"

" Yes, I suppose so if you like gold and sandstone. I am more a grey and silver and blue kind of guy. "

I laugh at him because he looks like his is sulking.

" I know you are and I love the colors you choose for Grey house baby. I just think this is a nice place as well. "

I put my hand on his knee and lean over and kiss him.

" Ana I know I was just kidding you. But, there will be no sand color marble in my new home."

" I thought you said I could have anything I wanted?"

" Yes, I did and if you choose Sandstone I will love it because I love you. "

Mr. Stephens comes out of his office and he stops to speak to some one who is sitting in a chair closer to his office. He then sees Christian and starts walking towards us. Christian's up.

" what a pleasure it is to see you. I can't tell you how excited I am about the possibility of designing your new home. It will be a great honor. "

" Thank you Mr. Stephens. This is my wife Anastasia. She will have all the final say on everything for this home. If she is completely happy and satisfied than I will be."

" Of course Sir, Mrs. Grey the pleasure is mine to be working with you. Shall we go into my office and talk about building your new home. "

I shake Mr. Stephen's hand. " It's nice to meet you too Mr. Stepehens. Yes please I am very excited to get started. My brother in laws company is going to be building the home. He is very talented and I know he will love to see your plans as well. "

" That would be wonderful. Would you mind if we take pictures of the property and the home for our magazine and portfolio? We have a brand new contract with an excellent photographer and I know he would love to be the one to take pictures of your home."

I turn and look at Christian. He shakes his head at me and says,

" My wife and I are private people and we don't promise any pictures of our property or home being taken by any one. Also I will not hire any one who chooses to use the designing of my home a bragging right for them. So the answer to that is no. "

" Mr. Grey please forgive me I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted to ask because well frankly I think any one who designs your home will be using it as a feather in there cap whether they are up front with you about it or not. But, I understand and no pictures will be taken."

" Good. Ana come let's go I am not sure if Mr. Stephen's is the man we want to work with. "

I take Christian's hand and he leads me towards the door.

" Please Mr. Grey I never intended to insult you sir. Give me another chance to win your who business."

" I am sorry Mr. Stephen's but I am not the kind of man who does business with some one who I thinks doesn't respect me or my private life. "

While Christian is talking to Mr. Stephens I look over and see the man he was talking to get up. He picks up a camera bag he must be their photographer. When he turns around I see his face. It's Jose. I know in that moment that Christian is right it's time for us to move on.

" Christian we should go there is no second chances I will not work with a firm who hires people like Jose Rodriguez to take there photographs."

" Ana what are you ok? Baby?"

" No Christian I want to go look over there talking to the receptionist. I want to leave. "

Christian turns and sees Jose. He puts his arm around me and says nothing more to Mr. Stephens. We just walk out.

" Ana I am sorry. I hate that you had to even see him. We will find some one to design our home I promise. "

" Christian I think I am being just being a stupid, jealous and paranoid wife. I have nothing to even be paranoid about. I think we should just call Gia Matteo and have her design the home. Baby she does great work. I know you personally don't like her but you can just let me go to the meeting with her and i will make sure our house has exactly what we both want. I am sorry you had to see him also. I love you Christian. I just want us to have our house. "

" Ok, I will call her and we can meet with her at Escala this week. Let's out to the property I have brought a blanket and I want to have some fun with my wife in the great outdoors. "

" Christian Grey please lead the way. "

The property looks just as beautiful as I remembered it. It is so peaceful to look out on the water. I lay with Christian on our blanket and look out at the water. He has just made sweet love to me and he was so tender and sweet I know he feels bad that we ran into Jose and he wanted me to get lost in him for awhile.

Christian sits up and pours some wine and hands me a glass.

" Christian this is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life here with you. "

" Well if we don't call an architect we will be living out here in a tent. "

I laugh and lean over and kiss him.

" Here lay back I brought a book let me read to you. It will relax us both then we can call Miss. Matteo and start our future. "

On the way back to Seattle and Escala. We ride in silence. It has been a great day just relaxing and exploring our property. I look over at Christian he looks happy and relaxed. I am so glad he took the day and just relaxed and spent some time with just me. We got away from everything today it seemed.

When we get back home. He goes into his office to work. I decide to take a shower.I know tomorrow Christian will have to go to work maybe then I can go meet with Gia and we can talk about the house and maybe a time line. I will make my focus getting our house designed and built. I really want a glass wall looking over the sound I know that is something Christian has talked about too.

Christian comes into the bathroom while I am in the Shower.

" Ana, I know it's getting late in the day but, I am needed in at the office. Somethings today happened that need my attention. I will be home late. I told Gail to have dinner for you and I would eat when I get home."

I shut the water off and leave the shower. I see him standing there looking at me. I walk over to him and and I kiss him.

" Christian I will be ok. I am sorry I made you stay home today you wouldn't have to be going in late if it wasn't for me. Call me and let me know when you are coming home I am going to eat with you. "

" Ana you didn't make me stay home. Baby , I would not have stayed if I didn't want to. I love you and I wanted to be with you. I am sorry we couldn't have had he whole day. I will see you soon I promise. "

He lets me go and I gab a robe and put it on so I can walk him to the elevator. When he leaves with Taylor I am happy that Sawyer is still here and Gail I don't want to be alone. I decide to go and call Kate.

" Ana how are you? Did you have a great honeymoon? I thought I might hear from you sooner but, I am glad that you called. "

" Kate Christian has gone to work and I was wondering if you would want to come over and visit or maybe we could meet and have a drink?"

" Yes, that would be fun. Can you go out or should I come there? I mean sometimes Mr. Fifty doesn't like you to leave the house."

" I know but today he didn't leave me any instructions. Why don't we meet some where? "

" Ok sure let me tell Elliot I am heading out and we could meet let's saying 30 minutes. We could go to the purple cafe."

" Ok Kare that sounds greatI will see you in a bit. I am not sure but I might have Sawyer with me. I would like to take the saab and just come myself. "

" Ana don't do anything that will get yourself in trouble. Unless you like to get in trouble."

" Sometimes getting in trouble with Christian can be very satisfying but no I don't like to get in trouble. I do think I like the make up sex though. I will see you in a bit Kate. Goodbye. "

I go into the bedroom and get ready and then I decide not to let Sawyer know that I am going out I really want my life to be like Kate's and just get to come and go as I want. I have to think about what I will tell Christian if I do leave Sawyer behind and how upset he would be. So I do what is right for me and my husband. I go and find Sawyer.

" Sawyer, I want to go to the market up the street and get some of Christian's favorite chocolate so later this week I can bake him a cake. "

" Mrs. Grey I will go get the car."

" No Sawyer I would like to just take the Saab if you don't mind. I won't be gone long. I will also be meeting up with Kate so all will be ok. I promise to keep my phone on me and close. I just wanted to alert you to be on notice in case I need you. "

" Ma'am I am not sure. But, let me get a hold of Taylor and make sure he thinks Mr. Grey is alright with that. "

" Ok I am going to get the keys to the Saab let me know. "

I have the keys already and I get in the elevator and then make my way to the car. I really do want to get some Chocolate for a cake so I go to the market first and get the chocolate. I call Kate and have her meet me and we leave the Saab parked and I leave my phone inside so Saywer can't track me. We then proceed with our girls night out.

I use Kate's phone and I txt Christian and let him know that I am with Kate and I will be alright and not to worry. I tell him I still want to eat dinner with him so I will be only be gone about an hour.

" Ana I can't believe you blew off your body guard. I mean won't he go crazy looking for you. "

" He will call Taylor and Christian first. That is why I text Christian with your phone he will be able to let Sawyer know where we are and than it will be ok. "

" Do you remember Alicia Kent from College. She was a year behind us. In Jose's class?"

" Yes, I do remember her. How is she?"

" She is good I saw her the other day at the Bunker Club when Elliot and I were there. She has gotten engaged. You will never guess to who it is. Jose Rodriguez."

" Really, wow I am really glad for them both. I hope they are happy. Did she mention anything about the wedding?"

" She said that it is going to be next month at the Fairmount Olympic hotel.I guess Jose must be upset at us both because we never got inviations. Oh well I am not sad at all. "

" Kate me either. I don't care I saw him today but, he didn't see me or Christian I don't think. He is working for a firm Christian was looking into to design our home. But, they didn't fit with what Christian wanted. So we didn't use them. We have decided to use Gia Matteo. "

Kate looks at her phone. I know exactly who has just sent her a txt. She looks up at me and smiles.

" Ana, your husband would like me to have you call him. He says please so maybe he is not too mad."

" Thanks Kate."

I take Kate's phone and walk outside to the rest room. I call Christian.

" Ana, why didn't you take Sawyer with you baby? I don't want anything to happen to you. I am trying to stay calm and be reasonable. You could have told me your plan."

" Christian I am sorry. I know I should have told you. I am at the bunker club with Kate you can have Sawyer come and get me and take me back to my car. I love you and didn't mean to make you worry. "

at

" Ana, I know you just wanted some time with Kate like you had before you met me and I am so sorry you can't have that. Why don't you stay with Kate. I will have Sawyer take me to the Saab and then I will come and pick up baby."

" Christian I love my life with you. I don't miss my old life. I didn't mean to make you think that I did. I will wait for you here with Kate. I love you and I only want you not my old life. "

" Ana, I love you too and I am trying to not keep you from life. I just worry about you because people like to get to me all the time and I want to protect you from that. I have about an hour left here and then I will come and get you. "

" Christian I will be here waiting for you. I love you and I am sorry. I didn't tell you. "

" Ok Ana, I will see you in a bit. Wait for me there."

" Ok I will Good bye Christian."

I go back out and let Kate know what happened. I let her know I am surprised he is not upset with me or at least that upset he says he was but he was trying. I know he hates things that are out of his control. But it is nice for once that he knows I was not doing this just to make him mad. That is very nice for a change.

Kate and I are just talking and laughing when Christian gets to the club. I am so happy to see him. I stand up and kiss him and hug him. He seems tense. I guess maybe he is still a little upset.

" Hey baby come on let's get home Gail will have dinner for us. "

I look at Kate and she says, " I should be going too. It was nice seeing you Ana. We will have to do this again. But next time don't sneak out of your house so the fun police doesn't have so show up and take you home."

" Kate I had a good time and don't say that Christian is not the fun police the body guards would have been that. Take care an I will call you tomorrow. "

I hug her good bye and then walk out with Christian. We walked to the SAAb and he doesn't say anything. I wish he wasn't upset I take his hand because I don't like the distance between us. He doesn't pull his hand away but he doesn't say anything to me. He takes me to the passenger side of the Saab and opens my door for me. Then he gets in to drive us home.

" Christian please look at me. "

I take my hand and place it on his cheek. He turns his face to me and leans his face into my hand. I lean in and I kiss him. He allows me access to his mouth and we both start to kiss and reconnect. He puts his arms around me and I put my fingers in his hair. I have missed him and I wan him to know that I didn't do any of this to make him mad or because I hate my life with him.

I take one of my hands from his hair and I gently place it on his cock and he moans and I rub and squeeze him. He is mine and I want to bring him pleasure. I slowly undo his pants and slip my hand inside his pants. I begin to slowly massage him and I feel him grow and stiffen in my hands. I break from the kiss and go down and take him from his pants and place him inside my mouth. He begins to moan and he wraps his fingers in my hair. I begin to move up and down faster and faster. I know when he is almost there because his whole body stiffens and I feel his warmth fill my mouth and go down my throat.

I sit up and kiss him. I can see in his eyes he has relaxed and is in a better mood.

" Ok, now that you feel better let's go home and eat and then road two. I want you inside of me of me again. "

" Why Mirs. Grey you are a greedy girl. I can't wait to get you home and do just that. Thank you for helping me relax. I love you. "

When we get home we eat the wonderful dinner Mrs. Jones has made for us. Then Christian takes me into our bedroom and he takes me into the shower with him and lifts me into his arms I wrap myself around him and he slides himself inside of me and once I again. I loose myself and we reconnect with each other in my favorite way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Call

The next morning I wake and I can tell by how it looks outside that it is way to early. I look at the clock and it says 5:15. Christian is not in bed. He must be in the gym or out running. I get out of bed and use the bathroom. I look over at the shower thinking about last night's shower it was one of the best I would have to say. I wash my hands and head out to see if Christian is in the is not in there but the TV is on so he must have been for a bit. I turn the TV off and head back into the bedroom. He must be out for a run. I lay back down. I can't sleep but I don't want to get up it is just to early for me. I hear the elevator ding and Christian and Taylor talking. They must have both went for a run. I don't know how any one can run this early in the morning. A few moments later. I hear Christian coming to our room.

" Ana, good morning. I did expect you to be up you sleep ok?"

" Yes, Christian I did. I woke up a bit ago and just couldn't fall back to sleep. I really wish I could because it is just to early for me."

He walks over to me and sits down and kisses me good morning. He is all sweaty from his run but I don't care. I wrap my fingers in his hair and deepen the kiss. When we both are out of breathe he rests his forehead on mine. He looks into my eyes and smiles the most sweetest smile ever. It is the kind of smile that I know if he flashed it at me and wanted something I could not say no to it. I raise my hand up and caress his face. I don't pull away but I decide to ask him about Gia.

" Christian are you going to call Gia today and set up a time for us to meet with her? I really am excited to get started on the house."

" Yes, I will call her today after I get into the office. I will set up a time for her to come here. It will be more relaxed that way. Do you have day in mind you want me to schedule it for Ana?"

" No, not really but I want it to be a day we both can meet with her. I really would prefer you to be at the meetings in the begining. Then after that I can handle it if you want me too. "

" Yes, I will be there I promise. I guess I better go get in the shower and then have breakfast. Would you care to join me?"

I know he means in the shower but I have to tease him at first.

" Yes, I will join you for breakfast when you are ready. "

He gives me this look like that is not what I meant. I laugh and say.

" I would love to join you in the shower as well. "

I am very distracted in the shower while I am washing Christian chest and his chiseled abs. I just can't believe how sexy he is. I have he turn and I wash his back even his back is finely toned. After I am done I kiss him on the shoulder and put my arms around him and and lay my head on his shoulder. I stay like this and he begins to wash his hair. I move when the soap and water start streaming down on me. He turns around to face me and smiles.

" Thank you for washing me. You haven't done that in awhile. The memories are bitter sweet for me. I love how you took care of me but I felt helpless at times like I was never going to heal."

I place my hand on his face and give him a sweet kiss.

" I know Christian I did too. I so badly wanted you better. I am glad time worked it all out and now here you are in front of me again standing. Do you think you will ever go skiing again when we go back to Aspen? "

" Yes, I think I will I am not the type of person to let fear stop me from doing things that I enjoy. I mean you have to live life. I have skied and snowboarded a thousand times and never got hurt. "

I don't want Christian to know but I feel a little scared and disappointed inside. I think part of me wanted him to never do it again. I know I am still afraid for his life. I know for a fact I am never going skiing again. I don't think I will ever be able to move on from the fact that it almost took my whole life from me.

When we get out of the shower. Christian goes into the closet to find his clothes for the day and I put my hair up and find some leggings, sports bar and T shirt and my running shoes. I think I will go for a run this morning after I see him off.

Christian comes out looking so glorious in his Charcoal suit. He is ever the handsome CEO.

" Ana, What are you doing? You going in the gym? You may have to lower the weights on the machines. Would you like me to do that for you before I head out?"

" No Christian I am not going to use the machines. After you head to work I am going to go running. "

" Ana have you spoken with Sawyer is he aware of what you are doing?"

" Christian I don't need Sawyer to run with me. You run with out Taylor at times. "

" I know I just worry about you. Today I am meeting with my dad, Elliot, Mia and Kate about the letters they got about you marrying me for my money. I thought you might want to come. We need to figure out if we should ignore it or take it to the property authorities."

" What time are you all meeting? I think it will be at my office after lunch 1:30."

" I can get back from my run and get ready and be to your office for 1:30. "

" Ok good but please think about taking Sawyer with you."

" I will think about it. Now come on let's go eat before you have to leave. "

When we are sitting at the breakfast bar Taylor comes out of his office.

" Taylor can we go in about 10 minutes? Also can you let Sawyer know that Ana wants to go running this morning. I would like for him to make sure he is ready incase she decides he is to go with her. "

" Sir, Sawyer is taking the day off. He let me know early this morning that he has a very bad stomach flu and will not be in today. If Mrs. Grey would like I could come back after I drop you and take her running. "

" No Taylor, you don't need to do that I will be fine. Christian is just overreacting. I promise not to go far and stay in a very public paths."

I look at Christian I can tell he is not keen on my plan and I am surprised when he doesn't say anything back. Something must be preoccupying his mind.

" Okay than Taylor I guess that settles it. Ana will running alone today. I am not to happy about it. But, I can't keep her in a cage. There is nothing to indicate that she is in any trouble at all. "

Christian gets up and takes me his arms.

" I have to go baby please be careful and let me know when you are back home. You know I worry about you. I love you and I will see you at 1:30."

" I promise I will let you know when I get back and yes I can't wait to see you at 1:30. I love you."

We kiss goodbye and I walk him to the elevator. Then he is gone. I go and find a pony tail holder and decide it's time to go for a run that is long over due.

Christian-

I have Taylor drop me off at the office and then I ask him to go and drive through the local park that I think Ana will be at and just make sure nothing looks out of place there. I get up to the floor of my Office and my Assistant stops me.

" Andrea what is it? I haven't even gotten a chance to get settled. You know I don't like to deal with issues right as I walk in the building. "

" Yes Mr. Grey, I just wanted to let you know that there is a Miss Abbey Kent in the lobby closer to your office she is here to see you sir. She says it's urgent. She was not on the Calendar and all she told me was you two were associates some time ago. "

I stop and think to myself Abbey Kent oh yes. I guess you could call us associates. She was a good distraction at one time. I guess I can see although I don't have any clue why she is hear to see me know It has been like maybe 4 years since we last were together and it was brief. A lot more brief than with others. I don't say a word to her as I pass by her and head straight into my office.

Andrea pages me and I tell her to let Miss. Kent come in, in about 15 minutes. I don't like first thing in the morning meets and most of all I hate surprises. Woman from my past are the worst type of surprises. I know that Ana hates that I have a past and she can become jealous easily. It makes me laugh because she has nothing to worry about. That woman has my heart and soul wrapped around her I want no one just her. I will see Miss. Kent find out what she wants and then call my lovely wife and tell her about the visit because I will hide nothing from her and I know if I tell her right away she will see that it meant nothing and she is my everything.

There is a knock at my door and Andrea let's Miss. Kent in. I get up and walk over to her.

" Abbey Kent it has been a long time what can I do for you? I hope everything is alright"?

" Yes,Mr. Grey , Sir everything is fine. I just came to talk to you about some things I have heard and I felt you should be made aware of. "

" Ok, well please have a seat. Can I have my assistant get you anything to drink?"

" No, I am fine and I know you are busy so I don't want to take up to much of your time. I have found out that My sister and your new wife have a mutual friend. She has told me that in there circle of friends it is pretty much known that your wife is not married to you for the right reasons."

" I see and what are the reasons they claim she got married to me for?"

" Well I have been told that when she was dating you her and a friend came up with a plan that she should marry you and sometime after get divorced and get a huge settlement. Then they two of them could run off together and well be together forever. "

" Abbey, I a going to try and remain calm with this because I know you are just a messenger doing what you think is right for an old friend. But, I think I know Ana better than any one and she doesn't have anyone waiting in the wings. I mean we dated for two years before I even asked her to marry me. No guy would wait that long and then have to wait for a divorce. Now I must say that for Ana I would wait like that because I mean she is my world. But Ana has never given me any reason to doubt how she feels for me. You were always a very honest and trustworthy person I think some one is setting you up for a fall. I will find out who is saying these things. Maybe you would like to share who it is that told your sister?"

" Mr. Grey I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you and I don't know who it was I am sorry. I will ask my sister maybe she will tell me and then I will let you know. I just care a lot about you I always have and I don't want you to get hurt because some poor girl took advantage of you so her and her lover could live happy ever after. Please just be careful "

" Abbey, thank you so much but I am going to have to ask you to leave now. I know you mean well but frankly you have pissed me off. What you are implying about my wife is wrong and unless you want to tell me who it is that is talking like this I don't want to ever see you here in my building again. Now have a good day I am busy so I am going to have to ask you to leave."

" Mr. Grey I didn't mean to upset you. I am sorry. I will go. I knew you wouldn't listen to me. Good bye."

I need to call Gia and make an appointment for us but fist I am in need of calming down. I get out my cell phone and call Ana. I just want to hear her voice.

" Christian, hi baby is everything alright? "

" Ana, everything is fine. I just was missing you and wanted to hear your voice. Are you out running?"

" Yes I am. I miss you too I always do. It is great to hear your voice. We still have a meeting at 1:30?"

" Yes baby we do. "

" How about I come around 12:00 and bring lunch up to your office. I would love to eat lunch with you."

" Ana that sounds great. What ever you want to bring is fine. I am going to call Gia and get us an appointment. I will see you around 12:00pm. I love you. "

" See you at 12:00 Christian I love you too.I miss you. "

She hangs up and I feel a little better. She loves me I have no doubt she is not the type of woman that Abbey described. People are just jealous of her she is beautiful, smart,kind hearted and now she is cursed with money. That is when people really start to turn on you.

" Andrea,"

"Yes Mr. Grey."

" Ana is going to be here today at 12:00pm for lunch could you please go and get me a nice bottle of wine and some roses for her. Two dozens should be great."

" Yes Sir I will see you in a bit. I will make sure one of the others are maning the desk and phones for me. "

Ana-

I love when Christian calls me. But sometimes hearing his voice makes me miss him and get homesick for him. I should just jog over to his office now and forget about this running thing. I decide to run just a little bit more. I turn the corner and I see a little girl with a water stand. She must be selling water bottles how perfect I need a drink. I walk up and get in line. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see who it is.

" Ana Steele, how have you been I haven't seen you since College."

" Oh Alicia hi I am fine how are you? I hear that you are marrying Jose Rodriguez congratulations. "

" Thank you. I hear you got married too. Was it that guy that you were dating when you graduated?"

" Yes it was."

" I heard he was one of Seattle prominent business men. You the type popular with the woman and had many flings. "

" Well you heard part of it right. He is a businessman but as for the rest it's not true of Christian. I am sure if Jose has told you things he wasn't very nice to Christian. They never got a long and I think Jose never thought I should marry him. That is why we really are not friends anymore. "

" Oh well I guess there are two sides to the story. But, Ana it was great seeing you. Looks like your next in line for the water. "

I turn around to get a bottle of water from the little girl who tells me it's so she can go to camp. I smile at her and don't look back at Alicia because she has really made me upset. Jose needs to learn how to keep his jealous mouth shut. I sit down on a bench to drink my water. I think about calling or texting Christian but, we just spoke and I know he is busy so I decide not to bother him. I through my empty bottle of water in the trash and then I get up to run some more and then head home. I want to shower before I go see Christian.

There is a path in the park that goes through some trees and comes out on an area where you can stand and look at the water. Christian took me there once on a walk early on in our relationship. I decide to go back there and sit and rest a minute. I must be running to much. My head is starting to ache andy my arms and legs. When I make it there I am really out of breath and dizzy. I sit down for a rest. I am not feeling right. Maybe I am getting sick like Sawyer. I decide to call Christian because I think I should just go home I am not feeling very well. He must be in a meeting because the phone goes to voicemail. So I try him again.

" Ana, is everything alright?"

" Christian I am not feeling very well. I think I over did it. I just don't feel right. I don't think I can make this afternoon."

" Ana are you still at the park? Just sit and I will come and get you. Taylor may still be there I will call him and see. Please don't be mad but I had him there making sure all was ok before you ran."

" Christian I am not mad. Yes could you please come and get me. "

" Ana I will be right there. I love you baby. I will trace your phone just stay there."

I hang up the phone and I lay down on the dock. I love Christian so much he is so great. I txt him to say thank you.

" Christian, I wanted to say thank you for coming to get me. Please hurry I am not feeling good. Love your A. forever. "

Christian-

" Taylor are you still around at the park where Ana was running?"

" No sir I am back here at Grey House. Is there something wrong?"

" yes Ana called me she needs us to come and get her she says she is really not feeling well. I will meet you out at the car can you start the tracer on her phone so we can track where she is?"

" Yes, Sir Mr. Grey right away. I will meet you out front."

I get outside and see Taylor. I get in the car and take my phone out of my pocket. I see that there is a txt from Ana. I try calling her back to let her know we are on our way she doesn't answer. I bring up the tracker on my phone and it is directing us towards the park. Her phone is still so she is not moving. I hate that she is not well. I am coming baby. We get to the park and we leave the car for the main jogging trail. Ana said she would stay on the main path. We start walking toward where the signal is coming from.

We pass a stand that is selling water. Taylor stops and decides to ask if the girl there had seen anyone that looks like Ana. She tells him that she thinks Ana had bought water from her. I look down on my phone to see if we are still heading in the right direction. The signal is gone. I am not sure what happened.

" Taylor do you still have the tracking app on? What does your show?"

" Sir I think something must have happened with the connection. There is nothing showing up. "

We keep walking and we come up to the path that Ana and I walked on a long while ago. I wonder if she went in there she always loved it. When we get to the end of the trail no one is there.

" Taylor there is no way she moved from here she promised she would stay."

" Sir we should go back out to the main path and go to the end and see if maybe she didn't turn here. I am going to call Gail and see if maybe she made it home."

We walk down the main path and there is no sign of Ana. At this time I am starting to freak out a little. She wasn't feeling well. She was practically in tears when she called she needed me. Baby where are you.

" Sir, Gail says she has not come home and Sawyer has just gotten back from the doctor and her car is in the garage all the cars are so she must have jogged to the park."

" Taylor call my work tell Andrea we are not coming back for the rest of the day. Call my parents, Elliot and tell them the meeting is cancelled Let them know what has happened. She would have taken the route here that her and I run when we go together. I am going to take that way on foot back to Escala. I will meet you at home."

I take off in the direction of Escala. My heart pounding and my stomach in knots where is my girl. I have to find her she needs me. Why wouldn't she have stayed where she was. She said she would. She wanted me to find her she would not have gotten up and walked when she knew I was coming for her. But just in case I am searching everywhere for her. I make it to Escala and I didn't see her anywhere on the route home. It starts raining but I can't give up I just keep looking and calling for her. My phones and I jump.

" Ana, is that you? No dude it's me Elliot what's going on have you all not found her yet? Kate and I are out looking we are driving everywhere."

" No Elliot I haven't found her. I don't know where my baby is. I just can't stop looking she has to be here. I am going back to the park she might be there. "

" Christian we are on our way to help you look. Where are you Taylor said you were on foot. Kate and I could pick you up."

" No I am almost back there now. I want to walk I can't miss her. She has to be here. She wasn't well what happened to her. "

" Christian no worries we will find her. "

I get to the park and Elliot and Kate are already there. The rain has stopped for a minute and it gives us a moment to really look even in the thick trees. Elliot says we need to call the police it has been hours and getting dark. I call Taylor and tell him we are calling the police. Taylor has been all over the city and he has had others helping.

" Sir, I will call them and meet them there with you. I don't want you to have to do this alone. "

" Taylor I appreciate that Elliot and Kate are here with me. We will wait here. Do you think they will take the report Taylor she has not been gone for 24 hours yet?"

" Sir she is the wife of Chriistian Grey they will start looking I can assure you of that."

" Christian I keep calling her phone and it's just ringing. I can't even get to her voicemail. Did you say you can't even track her phone anymore?"

" Kate no I can't it's like the phone died or something. It doesn't even show up anymore the last place it was traced was here in the park. I am just not sure. I just want to find her she is my life. Where could she be. What could have happened to her."

" Christian we will find her I promise. Please don't panic and get upset we have to keep it all together if we are going to find her. "

Kate comes to me and hugs me I think this is the first time I have really wanted her to hug me. I know she is concerned for me and her friend.

Soon my parents , Mia and Taylor come and the police are behind them. Taylor explains to the police all we know. I show them the txt message I got from her and I tell them how she sounded very sick when she called me. She was almost in tears. I take them to the place that I really thought she might have waited for me at the little dock place by the water. I let them know what she was wearing this morning her leggings her ponytail, her tennis shoes. I have a picture of my beautiful girl in my wallet. I took it of her when we were in France outside the Louvre. She is smiling so big and happy her hair is down and flowing she is wearing her black jacket.

" Please find my girl. I need to find her."

" Mr. Grey we will do all we can to find your wife. Were you two getting along? Is there any reason she may have left on her own? "

" No of course not why would she call me and txt me that message if she was mad and wanted to leave. I love her and she loves me. She needs to come home. "

" Officers my son and daughter in law are very much in love I assure you there was nothing going on between them that would make her leave him on her own accord. I can't believe you would even have the gall to ask that. "

" I am sorry ma'am it's our job to look at all angles."

" I understand but my son is one of the richest men in this town and I assure you if his wife is missing it's because something or some one happened to her. She would never leave Christian. "

" Grace calm down they have to do there jobs."

" Officers I am sorry about my wife she is just very emotional when it comes to her kids. "

" Mr. Grey we understand your wife and your son's grief and anger. We will do our jobs and we have to ask some tough questions and believe me it's hard for me to look people who are in pain and ask them these types of questions. "

" Now Christian did your wife have any enemies some one who would want to harm her? "

I just can't take this anymore and I have to sit down. I put my head in my hands and start to cry.

" Officers my phone had no enemies. She was very loving and kind she made every one happy and welcome. Why would some one harm her."

" Christian it is going to be ok. We will find her they will find her. I promise we will not stop looking for her any of us. "

" Ma'am and what is your name?"

" My name is Kate Grey. I am his sister in law and Ana's best friend. I can't stress enough that both of them are feeling so much pain and sorrow being with out the other. I worry about them both being apart from each other. I know how the press will take this and I want to make myself the family spokes person. Christian will not be speaking to the press. As soon as this is out they will be all over him."

" Christian, Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey are you all right if I am the spokes person? I didn't mean to speak out of turn."

" Kate I think that will be just fine. Christian can't do this and it should be someone who understands them both and thank you for offering and being so strong for them both. "

" Christian why don't you go home and get something to eat and we will look some more tonight. Then we will come back to your place. "

" Mom I can't go home. I need to find her. The last place I know she was for sure was here. She has to be here. I can't go home. "

" Dad we have to get him home he is going to go nuts. I don't think Ana is here anymore. I just don't. "

" Elliot I don't think we will get him home. I am with you I believe that something else has happened and I don't like it."

" Christian maybe you and mom should go back home incase Ana comes home and needs medical help. I mean it's 11:00 and there is no more searching we can do. The police have said they will continue here in the park. We all could come back tomorrow."

" Elliot I don't know I just can't leave her out here alone and afraid. I need my girl. But your right she might come home and she will need me. OK tell mom I will go."

My mom and dad come with me to the apartment. Mrs. Jones tells us there has been no sign of Ana yet at all. I am starting to panic and feel so sick to my stomach.

" Mr. Grey have you eaten? CanI fix you something?"

" No Gail I am not hungry at all. I will eat with Ana when she gets home."

Mom and dad fall a sleep on the couch and about 1:00 am Kate, Elliot, Taylor and Mia all return to the apartment. They tell me the police have called off the search for the night and will continue it tomorrow.

" So that is it then My love my life is out there somewhere and no one is looking for her anymore. I should be looking for her."

" Christian I think you need to rest. You can look when it's light out you will be no good to Ana if you are too sick from exhaustion to help us look and find her. "

Elliot takes me to Bedroom and tells me to just sit down and try to relax and maybe I can fall asleep and tomorrow I will be ready to look again.

" We are all going to stay here tonight and we all are heading out to help find her in the morning."

I get up and start pacing the floor. I see her pillow, her hair brush, my shirt she left laying on the bed that she slept in last night. I can't help but think about what she will sleep in or on tonight. She needs me. I am going crazy I just can't relax.

There is a knock at the door. It's my mom.

"Christian I had a doctor friend come over to see you. He wants to give you something to help you sleep tonight so you will be ready for tomorrow. "

" Mom how can I have a good nights sleep when Ana won't be."

" Christian please just take this and drink this water. "

" Fine but I don't think it will help I can't sleep."

I lay down in my bed and stare at the ceiling. I take Ana's pillow in my arms and just cry into it. Soon I find my body feeling tired and my eyes heavy and before I know it I am asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Missing

I wake the next morning to my phone ringing. I feel so tired I know I didn't sleep very well. I look at the phone and it's Taylor.

" Taylor what is it have you heard or found anything?"

" Yes sir, Sawyer and got a head start this morning we got the police to let us look at the CCTV footage of the park. We looked around the time we knew Mrs. Grey would be there then I went to about 1 hour before you got the call from her. We did see a lot of footage and we saw Mrs. Grey. Sir it seems at some point she is in line at the water stand that we saw yesterday, While waiting in line a woman comes up behind her and starts talking to her. Sawyer said he was watching the water stand during that part he saw some one hand the little girl a bottle of water and what looked like cash. She didn't give them the water they definitely gave it to her. Then Ana turns and buys the water. Sir she is given the water that was handed to the little girl by a person we couldn't see there face. Ana then walks some down the path and sits at a bench and drinks all the water. When she get up after a bit she doesn't seem odd but soon that comes. She throws the bottled water in a trash can. We have collected the can. We are going to need some of Ana's DNA so we can match the bottle to her so we can test it. I think she was drugged sir. That was what was making her sick. "

" Did she go down the path to the area with the water? I just know she would have went that way."

" Yes sir she did take that path. There is no camera access down that path. But, you can see by how she is walking she is not well. Later we saw a group of people four I believe walk down the path. But then only appears that three came back out on the path. We still can't track Ana's phone but the police are sending a diver down in about 30 minutes to see if they can find anything. Sir, I may request they drain the pond. It will be easier to see or find anything. "

" Do you think it may just be her phone they find or are you thinking something else Taylor? Never mind I don't want to hear if you are."

" Would you mind us taking some strands of her hair from her hair brush we need something to match DNA so we know which water bottle was hers. "

" Yes, I can go get you her hair brush it's in her dressing area of the closet. I can bring it to you."

I walk into Ana's closet everything so neatly put in it's place. She some times spends hours in here reading and fixing her hair and make up. I love that I can spoil her with so much. I see her hair brush sitting on her vanity and I see a picture of the two of us in a frame sitting by it and picture of just me. I stand staring at the picture her smile is so beautiful she has to come home I can't lose her. She is my world and life. I grab the brush and head out before I become to emotional.

Taylor is still on the phone.

" I have the brush I can bring it to the park. Is that where you are now?"

" Sir if you want just go in my office and find one of the small plastic bags in my desk and put some of her hair in there and bring it with you. Then you can put the brush back. "

" Ok, Taylor that is what I will do. Thank you. Is Sawyer still with you?"

" Yes and he really is upset with himself that he was not feeling well to accompany Mrs. Grey yesterday. "

" Ok, I am going to get dressed and head down there."

I hang up the phone and find some clothes. I take the brush into Taylor's office I find a bag and put some of the hair in it. Then as I am going out to put the brush back I see Kate and Elliot sitting on the couch just looking at me. I ignore them both and go back and put Ana's brush on her vanity right where she left it.

I go back out to see what they are staring at me for this morning.

" What is going on with you two?"

" Christian Kate thinks we need to make a statement to the press. It's all over the news this morning and now they are reporting about divers and a possibility of draining the pond. What do you think?"

" I don't know. I mean what do I say or we say. I don't think we should give anything away about what they have or have not found. This really is a private matter. I just think the press should stay out of it. "

" Christian in a perfect world they may stay out of if. But, Ana happens to be your wife and that makes her very intriguing to the public like you are. They all want to know what happened to her and some may even be thinking you had a role in it."

" Kate is absurd why would people think that. I love and adore Ana I would never do anything to harm her. "

" Christian you and I and Kate know that but people talk and they start to wonder about things. I think maybe Kate should make just a small statement about how your security is working with authorities to get to the bottom of this and you are asking for some privacy at this time. Something like that."

" Christian at least then maybe they will stop camping outside the exist to Escala. You are going to be a prisoner in here if they do that everyday. "

" No no one will keep me locked in here I will be out there looking for my wife. "

" Christian I will run a few ideas by your PR people and see what they think. What do you think about that?"

" Fine do what you have to. I am going now to the park to find Taylor. Do you two want to come along?"

" Yes,let's go."

" Mr. Grey would you like a bagel or something to take with you?"

" No thank you Gail not now."

She smiles at me as I leave but I can see it in her eyes she is worried about me and Ana. I know I should eat but, I am just not hungry. I need to find Ana then maybe I will eat with her. But, not now."

Elliot drives us there I see all the press lined up outside the building. Just waiting to get a glimpse of me I suppose. At the park there are many more people from the press. Trucks from local channels and reports from News papers and news stations. Kate is right I should let her make a statement. She has been on the phone with my PR people in the car so maybe they have come up with something say. I will have to ask her. Elliot parks the car and I feel sick I don't want to be hounded by the press or anyone. He hands me a cap and some sunglasses.

" Put those on we will look like we are out for a run. Kate will distract them by telling them that she will be giving at statement here in the parking a lot in about 15 minutes. They will all be focusing on her."

" Thanks I really hope this works because I don't want to see anyone or talk to anyone about this. "

Elliot and I get out of the car as Kate approaches a group of reporters. They all seem to be listening to her. She goes and sits on a bench and I see her writing something down that is in her phone. I really wish I knew what she was going to say but I feel confident it will be good she was talking to my people and they are great at what they do. Elliot and I stop at the police chiefs car and he lets him know that Kate will be giving a statement. The Chief goes and makes this announcement to the press. Many of them leave the area and head back to the parking lot takes the pressure off what might be found in the lake.

" Mr. Grey I need you to be prepared for anything that may come out of the water sir. There have been so spotting of your wife or calls from people requesting ransom so well it could turn out as nothing or well sir. I hate to say it but they could find her."

" Detective I thank you for the preparation but I feel confident that Ana is not in the water she is out there somewhere being held against her will. I am prepared to pay anything to get my wife back. I am going to be offering a very hefty reward and if there is a call I will not hesitate to pay it. "

" Sir with all do respect. I don't think you should agree to pay any ransom. Most of the time the victims are not found alive and you end up paying a large amount of money to some one who we never find. "

" Detective my brother is well aware of many things. Please right now is not the time to discuss with him what he should or should not do to get his wife back. He will stop at nothing to see her again so while you think you are doing him a favor by warning him of the statistics it's hot air from you because I assure you he is not listening. "

" I understand Mr. Grey, we do have the FBI coming in as we are calling this a kidnapping investigation not a murder investigation at least not yet. We would like to be able to place trackers on your phone so any calls that you receive can be tracked and possible lead us to your wife. "

" Yes if you need to do that then fine. I just want to see Ana sooner rather than later and I am here because I want to know who walked toward her and who walked out. I am assuming who ever took Ana left through the woods. I hope you all have searched the areas because I know Ana is not in the water she was carried out of here against her will. Now did my body guard give you her hair sample and have you collected the water bottles in question?"

" Yes sir we have roped off the wooded area as you an see and we have gotten the hair sample and the bottles the lab is already gotten them. I am hoping soon to have there conclusion on it."

" Good than I am going to sit here and wait on the divers."

" Christian why don't we go walking around and see if we can find anything. We can go see if Kate has made her statement yet for the press?"

" Elliot could you go and bring Kate back here. I just really would rather stay right here for now. I just need to know as soon as anything is found."

" Ok I will go get her and have come back here with me. "

I know he means well but I am glad when he walks away. I just need people to stop talking to me right now. I just can't handle it. The only thing I care and think about is the one thing that no one can find right now and that is all I can think about. I just want to be alone with my thoughts. I take my phone out and starting look through all her past txt messages to me. She always signed them with Love your A. forever I loved that. I hope she knows how much I love her and miss her right now. She is my line and I hope I told her enough.

I see Kate and Elliot coming back toward me. I am going to ask them to just give me some space for a few more minutes. I just need some time to myself here.

" Hey bro. did you hear anything yet?"

" No Elliot I haven't but, if you and Kate wouldn't mind just leaving me be for a bit. I just need some alone time. "

" Yeah no problem we will just go over there. I just want you to know the press are starting to reconvene over here so you may want to lay really low. I am sure they want to be here to if anything is located. "

" Thanks I will try and just sit out of the way and hopefully no one takes notice of me. If they do maybe you and Kate can come help me out. "

" Yes, we will you know that."

Elliot goes over to Kate and they walk a little way up the path away from me. I can see the concern for me in both there eyes. I have seen it in a lot of eyes since yesterday and I don't like it. I don't want people's pity I am here and I am being strong for Ana and I am fine. I just hope she is. The diver's come up and I hear them say how the water is merkie they are going to search father away from the dock. If they are looking for something small it will be hard to find but they have found no trace of Ana. As much as I miss her and wish she was here it gives me great joy to know they didn't find her in the water. That would have meant only one thing.

I see Taylor approaching me. " Sir, do you mind if I sit down?"

" No go ahead. Taylor I need to tell you something and then I would like you and Sawyer to question this person. Yesterday Abbey Kent came to my office and she told me she had heard from her sister some how that Ana had a lover and they had a plan to run away together after she got some of my money. I need to know more about this like who told her sister this and I don't believe the story but, could it be that Ana was taken by some one she knows?"

" Mr. Grey of course we will go see Miss. Kent. Sir I don't believe the story either. If I remember correctly Miss Kent was always very much obsessed with you could be that she herself has done something and she told you this story to throw you off of her trail. I promise you this I will find out all I can. "

" Thank you Taylor. Let's not let the police know anything unless we get to the point that there is something they need to know."

" Yes sir will do. I think Sawyer and I will head out get the phone number and her address out of the files and see if we can meet up with her. The best time to do it is while her memory is still fresh. "

" Thanks Taylor talk to you later today."

I look out at the wooded tree area that goes through the park and try to remember what the name of Abbey's sister was. I don't think when we were together she spoke of a sister. Well Taylor will get her name and then he can talk to her. I start thinking about what the police said about me getting a ransom call and part of me wishes I would so I know something about Ana. I pray who ever has her or wherever she is they have left her unharmed or she is unharmed. I would kill anyone who harmed any part of her.

" Mr. Grey, I want to introduce you to Mr. Stallings he is the head of the FBI unit here helping us with this case. They have just been briefed with what we know and what we have for evidence thus far. "

" Thank you, Mr. Stallings it is a pleasure meeting you. Thank you so much for coming and making this a priority. "

" Your welcome sir, not problems kidnappings are very much a priority. Sir I would like to ask for access to all your phones personal and business at least so we can get a handle on any calls or txts you might receive. That way we have the best chance of tracing where your wife may be and who she might be with."

" Yes, I believe I gave all the numbers to your officers. Here is the number and name of my IT guy in my office he can help you with anything you might need on that end. If you need access to my home my personal security can help with that as well. "

" Thank you sir. We will get all this going in the mean time if you hear or get any information please record it if you can and let us know. We would like to set up a tip hotline and put a reward out for any information that leads to the where about to your wife. We were told you want to put up your money. How much were you thinking? "

" I am not really sure what to start with because truth is I would pay any amount to have Ana feels like by putting an amount it's saying this is all she is worth to me. What would you recommend? I don't care you start at any price and I will be fine."

" Mr. Grey I do understand your feelings on this would you like to start at 10,000.00?"

" No that is too low. Start at 100,000.00. That is a good healthy low point. "

" Yes sir we will get this out there and have the media put the word out. Thank you for your time sir."

" Christian Kate and I are going to get something for lunch. Why don't you come with us. I don't care if you eat or not just a chance for you to get outta here for a bit and maybe clear your head. I know this whole out of your control thing must be stressing you out."

" Ha ha Elliot but, you are right. There is so much about all of this that is stressing me out. I might eat where are you guys heading to?"

" Not sure but just a quite cafe or burger shop no where fancy. A place maybe no one would expect to find Christian Grey at. Come on let's head back to the car."

I follow Elliot and Kate back to the car I have my cap and sunglasses on and I am walking with my head looking down so know one will figure out who I am. I wonder if Ana is alright is she still in Seattle. I miss you her so much. She has to be alright and come back to me. We get in the car and Elliot drives off and away from the park. Leaving there feels weird to me becauseI know that was the last place she was at. Now I have no idea.

After lunch I have Elliot take me to Grey house. I think maybe I need to work to keep my mind busy because I am going insane. When we get to the front we see so many people gathered there. So he takes me around back.

" Thanks Elliot I will call Taylor to come and get me when I am done. "

" Ok Christian but, do you really think this is the best thing to do?"

" Elliot right now I don't know what the best thing to do is so I am just going to try everything util something feels right. It will never feel normal but maybe right. "

I go into the building and straight up to my office. I hear Andrea and see her get up but I just keep walking right pass her and into my office. I sit in my chair and turn and look out at Seattle. I hear a knock at the door and i know it's Andrea.

" Come in,"

" Mr. Grey I am sorry to hear about Ana, are you sure you should be here? I mean well I its none of my business but , I am just concerned for you sir."

" Andrea I honestly don't know where to be right now. Thank you for your concern could you please just get me a coffee. "

" Yes sir coming up. "

Andrea leaves the room and I turn back to the window. This office is the one place where people can't bother me and I think that is why I want to be here. I don't want to work I just need some uninterrupted alone time. No one can understand how I feel right now and I don't want to try and explain it to anyone. I am feeling over whelmed and tired. I don't know if I can sleep but I go over to the sofa and lay down and close my eyes and mind doesn't shut off but at least I can just listen to my own thoughts and not have people asking me how I am.

There is a knock on my door and of course it's my coffee. I say a quiet come in. Andrea comes in and I don't look at her or open my eyes. Andrea just says she is putting my coffee on my desk and then I hear her leave. Ana baby what are you doing? What has happened to you? I pray you have had no harm come to you. I almost can hear her voice in my ear.

" Christian, I love you. I want to come home. Please come get me. I am scared."

I hate hearing those words I just start to cry because I want nothing more than to take her in my arms and tell her she is safe and take her home. I will do that soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Picture

I have tried to sleep as much as I could I am no longer groggy and my head or stomach no longer hurts. I can tell that I am laying on a satin surface. My arms are really starting to hurt they are tied above my head and hooked through something and my hands feel like they are in handcuffs. I can feel a silky blindfold over my face. I start to cry because I am so familiar with all of these items. But they have never made me fell fearful. The only man I have ever loved has used similar feeling things on me when we were expressing our love for each other in his red room. Right now I am missing him so much that I don't want to have these things on because I know he is not with me. I know my tears are soaking the blindfold with my tears. I can close my eyes and see Christian coming up on me between my legs and I am tied and blindfolded. He kisses me and whispers I love you in my ear.

I hear a door open and I hear footsteps coming toward me. I can feel my whole body start to shake. I am afraid and my only thoughts of solace are of Christian. I know he is looking for me and he will find me. I feel some one sit down beside me. The voice is off like who ever it is, is talking through a cup. I have no idea who it is.

" Well Mrs. Grey I hope you had a comfortable night. There is no need to be frighten because no harm will come to you. You see I only want something from your husband and it's through you that I will get it. I promise you if he complies than no one will harm any part of you. "

" Please, I don't know who you are but, I know Christian will give you what ever it is you need. Please could you put my arms by my side they are hurting so bad and I really can't feel my hands."

" Mrs. Grey I will think about it. First I need to get a picture of you for your husband. I am so sure he would love to see a picture of you like this. Maybe first I should undress you for him. "

As I feel his hands beginning to undress me I start to cry and shake. I have never had any man but Christian take my clothes off or even see me naked. I don't want him to get a picture of me like this. He will fear the worse.

" Please just keep me dressed. I don't want him to think the worst when he sees this picture."

" But, the worse is not what is happening and if needs to imagine that then he will be more cooperative with me. "

I hear the camera and I also hear another person come in the room. It's another muffled voice but definitely another male. I start to feel sick again. I know they are both just standing there looking at me.

I feel a hand run down my cheek and I begin to cry harder.

" Please just leave me alone. Don't touch me. You said you would not harm me."

" I never said that. But, I am sure it was my colleague who told you that. I promise you he will not but, I will make no promises."

He leans over and kisses my cheek. Suddenly the other man yells at him.

" Leave her be. I want nothing to go wrong. She just a pawn not a toy for you. "

" Fine but can I get her dressed now that the pictures are taken. "

" No you will not be the one doing that. Go and get her she will help her dress and put her in a different position. We won't make her arms suffer anymore. "

They both leave the room and then I hear a third person come in the room. This time the voice is still muffled but I can tell it's a woman.

" Ok Mrs. Grey I am here to help you get dressed and hmmm where should we tie you know. We have a hard wooden table. But I am not so sure that it will be comfortable and I am sure you have never had to lay face down on one and get whipped. Or Mrs. Grey were you ever punished by your loving husband. "

" Please just put my hands down I can stay here I don't need to me moved. I would also like to be dressed. Could you please tell me why you all were doing this is it just because Christian has money or is there more to it? "

" Mrs. Grey I am not going to answer that but here lets put your hands down and I will tie them in rope and into the hooks at the bottom of the bed. First let me help you put this robe on."

She lets one hand out of the hand cuff and helps me to slip my arm in the robe and then the other. She pushes me back down and takes my hands and ties them down. She doesn't remove the blindfold. I hear her walk away and then I hear a door open and shut. The tears start to fall again. I just want to go home I want to feel Christian's arm around me and his voice telling me I am safe. I know he is probably blaming himself. I hate that they are going to send him such a picture it make him so mad and he will think the worst. I mean I hated it but at least they did leave me alone. I just wish I could tell who they are. I know there are at least three now. Two men and a woman. I decide it's time to try and sleep again at least now my arms are starting to feel better.

Christian-

I am laying on the office sofa not sleeping but feeling good that no one is bothering me. I hear my phone go off. I bet it's Elliot texting me seeing if I want to come home. I told him I would let Taylor know when I was ready. I walk over to my desk and pick up my phone. I see a txt message that is from a number I don't recognize might be one of the police detectives I open it up. I drop to my knees and get very sick before my eyes is a picture of my Ana tied up and blindfolded with no clothes on. I just can't breathe oh Ana baby I am so sorry. I have to find her. They better not have harmed or touched a hair on her head or beautiful body. I sit back and start crying I just can't believe I let this happen to her. I don't pick up my cell phone I get up and use my desk phone and I call Taylor and I tell him to come to my office I need to be taken to the park or where ever the police are. I can't stay in my office and wait for Taylor to get here. I grab my cell phone off the floor and put it in my pocket and I head out of the building to wait for him outside.

I see Taylor pull up and I jump in the vehicle. Taylor looks at me and I can tell he is concerned. I hold out my phone to him and tell him to look at the picture I had texted to me and I warn him that it is graphic so please be discreet.

Taylor takes the phone from me and pulls up the txts. I know by how he turns white that he has found the picture I was referring too.

" Sir, the FBI are at the apartment now. We will go and take them this picture looks like the user was blocked but they maybe able to help us locate it. If the phone is still in the users possession. "

Taylor hands me my phone back and we drive back to escape in silence. I know he is worried about Ana more now as I am. I just keep saying to myself as if she can hear me . Please be strong baby. I am coming to get you no matter what it takes you will be back home and safe with me again.

When we are back to the apartment I follow Taylor into his office where the agents are and we show them the picture They take some data off the phone so they can try and locate where the picture was taken.

" Mr. Grey we are going to follow the gps that is pulling up now on our apps. We want you to keep your phone and stay here incase they try and make contact with you again. We may have the location of the phone let's hope it leads us to your wife."

" I would like my security team Sawyer and Taylor to go with you. If you find Ana she will be more comfortable with them. Sawyer is her personal security and she trusts him immensely and so do I. "

" Yes sir that is fine. They can come along."

Sawyer comes over to me and shakes my hand I promise sir I will not fail Mrs. Grey again."

" Sawyer, please don't feel that way no one feels like you have failed her but I know that she will feel comfortable with you when I am not there. Please if you do find her send me a message I will come and help her. I want to be there. "

" Sir of course I will let you know right away of anything. I promise sir we will bring her home. "

They then all leave the apartment and I head out to the great room where my family and Ana's mom dad and Bob are sitting. I am so glad to see they all had made it here safe. I sit down and tell them about the picture I was sent I leave out some of the details I am sure they don't want to know she was wearing nothing. The thought haunts my mind.

" Christian oh my goodness did it say anything or just a picture? "

" Kate it was just a picture. I am hoping to hear from them again and soon. I want my Ana back. "

" Christian do you think any harm has come to her. Well I mean physical harm? "

" Mom I am not sure. I would like to think no but the picture well it could show either way. I really don't want to think about that right now. "

At that moment one of the agents who stayed behind to man the phones brings a phone out to me.

" Sir we are getting a call from a known number and location you need to take the call. "

I take the phone from him. " Hello."

" Well hello Mr. Grey, I am glad to finally speak to you. Seems I have something that belongs to you. I wonder do you want the little Bitch back?"

" Of course I want her back now what do you want stop playing games. I will give you anything but if you harm her than you will pay. "

Just then I see that the agent is tracing the call. He makes a motion that tells me to keep him on the line and don't let him go yet.

" Well I am I sitting here with her now and I must say she really is a site to behold. I am sure it would sicken you if you had to share her. So if you do what I ask then no harm will come to your beautiful wife. "

" Look please let me talk to her. I just need to know she is alright and alive. Please. "

" Ok fine I can do that you can talk to her but she will not be permitted to say anything back or she will have to use this lovely room with me. There is so much such stuff in here that should not go unused. "

" Fine just tell her I want to speak with her and not to speak back. "

I hear him threaten her not to say anything, I just needed her to hear me. I think it might help her.

Ok Grey the phone is to her ear she can hear you now.

" Ana baby, I love you and I am so sorry this happening to you. I am going to get you out of there I promise. No matter what they want they can have it.I just want you back. Oh baby I can hear you breathing. Please try and stay calm. I love you. "

I hear her intake of breathe and I can tell she is starting to cry. I don't want her to say anything back. So I tell her one more time that I love her and then stop talking.

" There Grey she did a good job she didn't slip up for minute there I thought she would. But you know all you did was make her cry. That really wasn't very nice of you. "

" Ok no more games what do you want?"

" Oh I will have to call you later. I am sure the line is being traced and I should go before it's complete."

Then I just hear a dial tone. Shit he is gone.

" Were you able to get anything?"

"I got a cell number and I am trying to get the location. But I think he hung up to fast. I am sure he will call again and we will get him then. "

" Christian did you talk with her? Is she alright? "

" No Mrs. Adams they would not let her talk to me. But I could talk with her. I could tell she was crying she is not alright I would say scared but I am not sure about harmed. She did good they threatened her not to say anything and she didn't she is so brave. "

I go into my room. I really just don't want to speak to any of them right now. Elliot of course follows me into my room.

" Christian Dr. Flynn called he had seen the news and wanted to know how you were? He feels it maybe best if you speak with him. He has offered to come here if you would like. I could call him for you and see when he could come."

" Elliot, thank you and yes Flynn is probably right but right now I just don't have the energy to speak to anyone. Why don't you call him and ask him to stay on standby as I am sure I will be requesting his services soon."

" Ok Christian I will go and call him right now. You want to be alone for a while or I could bring in some beer into the balls room and we could shoot some pool."

" Not right now just need some time alone. "

Elliot leaves the room. I go into my closet and grab a box that Ana put on the shelf about a year or more ago. She had collected all the letters and poems she had written me and put them in hear for me. She said she knew deep down in my heart I was a romantic and one day I would enjoy looking at them. She was so right. She always is right about me. Most of them are emails she printed out and placed in the box. I come across one that I have not thought about in awhile.

Dear Christian,

"I am sitting her here in class getting ready for the last english final of my school career. I am using one of your pencils you gave me the day of the interview the day I first set eyes on you. Christian I wanted to tell you that I love you and I know you are afraid to tell me you love me back because you feel like your not worthy of love. But, believe me when I say you are worthy of love and I can tell you love me by everything you do for me. You see Christian your actions speak louder than your words and they scream you love me. I can't wait to see you tonight. Finals have kept me away from you to long. I hope you come up with something that is mind blowing for us to do. Gotta go time for the test. I love you"

Love your A. forever.

I feel my eyes fill up with tears and then water droplets stain the paper. I set the email down and look through the box I find a card she sent me and I find a picture of her and I at her graduation that her father had taken. She was so beautiful that day. I don't know what I did to deserve her but I thank God everyday he brought her into my world. I put the box back up on the shelf and I go into her closet and look at the pictures she has framed of our last vacation together as boyfriend and girlfriend and where she said she would marry me Aspen. That trip was one that I think changed us both in so many ways. I think we both realized how much we needed each other and Ana was my strength she helped me get through all the pain of that trip and she stayed by my side day and night in the hospital. She has a picture of the two of us sitting by the fire in the house. There is one of her and Kate and all four us by the fire. I laugh because I remember how she distracted me with a kiss so Kate could beat me in the snowmobile race. I sit for a minute in her closet looking at all her beautiful clothes I love having her as my wife and there is nothing I love more than the sound of her giggling. It doesn't matter when she did it after sex in the bedroom or the red room. She knew it made me happy and she would caress my cheek and smile and then giggle. I lean up against the wall for a moment and close my eyes just thinking about her I let my mind wander.

I hear Elliot come into the room. I know he is looking for me. Oh well I guess my nice quiet time is over.

" Hey Christian where are you? Taylor and them are back. I thought you might want to know. They are waiting for you in Taylor's office."

" Elliot I am coming did they say anything did they find her or anything?"

" Christian I don't know they really didn't say anything but it's official business maybe they can't."

I head into Taylor's office. They are all back in there sitting at the table and talking and Taylor seems to be updating about something from earlier today.

" Oh good sir come here I want you to hear what I found out from Abbey Kent today. "

I sit down with the others and I am very anxious to here what he found out from her today.

" Well for starters her sister's name is Alicia and he got her information from her current Financee and his name is Jose Rodriguez. Apparently they both attended the University with Ana and Kate. They were a year behind them. Abbey told me that she spoke with her sister Alicia after she spoke with you Mr. Grey. Apparently she told Abbey that there was no other man in Ana's life now she was just wanting the money for herself. I asked her why she thought her sister and Jose's story had changed. She said her sister seemed jealous of Ana because for a long time Jose had a major crush on Ana and always thought they would be together until Christian came into the picture. So I then came back and spoke with Kate about Alicia and she said her Ana knew her a little but not as much as they knew Jose. Kate told me that Ana would have never hooked up with Jose even if there was no Christian she had only ever saw him as a friend. Kate said she thought that always made him upset.

Then I showed the the footage of Ana in the park yesterday I really wanted her to see the part at the water stand where Ana was talking to that lady in line. I wondered if maybe she knew who she was. It turned out Kate said that it was Alicia Kent Jose's Finance. So that puts her in the park sometime before Ana would have called you and told you she needed you to come and get her. Also we were able to find the water bottle that Ana had drank from and we sent it to the lab to see if there are traces of anything that would have drugged her to help them get her out of the park with out causing a scene or her being able to fight back.

Taylor places a plastic bag on the table in front of him and he says, " This was recovered by the police today in the pond. Mr Grey as you can see any everyone else this is Ana's cell phone. The water killed it that is why we could no longer track it. "

" Gentlemen I really think we should go pay Mr. Rodreguez and Miss Kent a visit. They maybe our key to find Mirs. Grey. "

I am just sitting there in shock at what I have just heard. Ana may have been taken by some one who claims to have cared for her. He took that picture of her which I am sure she felt violated if she knew he took a picture.

" Mr Grey we are going to have you stay here to take any calls also this could get heated and it would be best for you to just not be involved. "

" Yes Yes I understand but, please Taylor let me know if you find her or anything. I just need to know she is alright. I think they want money and hopefully soon they will tell me how much because I will pay anything. "

I follow them all out to the elevator and the watch the doors close. I turn around and every one is staring at me. I just shake my head I am in disbelief myself. I walk in the sitting room and sit down and look again at them.

" Seems it is possible the Jose Rodriguez and his fiancée could be behind Ana's disappearance. I am not sure but from what Taylor just shared with me and the authorities it seems like a very good possibility. "

Kate sits down and seems like she is in shock. " I thought it was strange that she was at the park with Ana yesterday well at least at the water stand. I didn't think Alicia was a runner. If there was something in the water they must have timed it and made sure she got the right bottle and no one else. I really feel like going to Jose's myself and kicking his ass for this because all those he claimed to her friend. Always being to nice and always giving her a hard time about Christian. It doesn't make sense but it does. He was so jealous of Christian. But I never thought he would go and do something like this."

" I know Kate I really don't think any one did. I mean if it is him behind this he will be lucky that the authorities get there hands on him before I do. If Ana tells me he did one thing to her it will take all my will power not to go and kill him."

" Christian what good will killing him do than you end up in prison and you are Ana are apart again. "

" Elliot, I know I was just saying. I wouldn't do it but, I really just want him to tell me where my girl is so I can bring her home. If he calls do I just play the game or do I call him out? I don't want to make things worse for Ana or make it to where he stops contacting us and they just take her and leave somewhere with her. "

" Christian I think you should just play it out right now. Don't let him know we are on to him at all. It could ruin any chances of getting Ana back."

" Yes dad I know you are right it's just hard I just want her home and safe. I hope if it is him he at least will not harm her."

That evening The Greys, Elliot and Kate and Mia all decide to go back to there places. Christian offers for Ana's parents and Bob to stay with him but they decide to go home with Grace and Carrick. I can't blame them I wouldn't be a very good host anyway right now. Ana is the one who knows how to host the guests she always has.

With every one gone it hits me that she is gone and for the first time I feel alone. I sit down on the couch and close my eyes and just think how can I get to Jose to just give him the money he wants and he gives Ana back to me. I mean he is only holding her because he is mad at her and me and wants to punish us I guess. I need to keep my mind busy so I go into my office get on the computer and order Ana a new phone red just like the other one. She liked the red one. I decide to order her some new clothes I would love to take her shopping again but she is not always so keen on that. So I look at some items and send an email to her personal shopper. I also email my mom's jeweler and I ask for him to design Ana a whole beautiful diamond set bracelet, earrings, necklace. If she can't be here right now with me I can still spoil her so when she gets home she will see how much I love and missed her.

I then decide to send Gia Matteo an email about the house. I tell her that if she wanted she could come up with some sketches. I would like all bedrooms up stairs and each with there own private bath. Two master baths and closets. Also a full bath on the main floor no half bath. I personally don't like them. I tell her about the glass wall in the back of the house. But I also remind her that Ana is ultimately in charge so to be flexible because some things could change. I laugh for a minute when I think about Ana asking me if I would sell Escala when we had the new house. The look on her face when I tell her no that I wouldn't need to. I love that about her simple down to earth way about her. She is real and tells you like it is. She wasn't brought up in this world so she is not afraid to call it out when she thinks it's being way over the top.

As I am looking through one of our wedding albums my phone rings and I jump. I look at the screen and all it says its unknown. I feel my heart pounding out of my chest as I answer it.

" Hello."

"Mr. Grey, How has your day been? Your wife has been whining about being hungry and thirsty I had to shut her up. I am sure she won't whine around me again. But I am getting tired of her. It's time to make a deal."

" Look if you hurt her again than the deal will be off and I will come for you and kill you. Now what do you want and when can I have Ana back? This little game has gone on to long and you are really starting to annoy me. "

" Tomorrow evening I want you to have for me 5000,000.00 and leave it on a dock at the marina and I will send you the info of which dock. I want it by 5:00pm. Then I will let you know where to place the second five than you can have your precious little Ana back. Is that understood?"

" Yes, it is, but how do I know she is not already harmed before I give you the first five. I will have her call you tomorrow and she can actually talk to you. She is a little tied up tonight I am afraid."

" Look I want to speak with her tonight and tomorrow or I am not going to do anything and just let the authorities find you and do what they must. "

" There is no need to get all them going again. I saw all the commotion they were causing at the park and I am sure they are out there now looking. They won't find us. I am sure you are having this call traced but I will just throw out this phone and we can always move on. But, ok I will let her say hello and you can too. Then it's good night. "

" Ok well put her on. "

" Christian, baby I am scared please I miss you. "

" Ana I know your scared and I miss you too. I will have yo back either tonight or tomorrow I promise. Honey they are out there and they may already be closing in on your location. Just be brave. Baby are you hurt?"

" Well I am feeling weak and thirsty when I asked for food today he slapped me and kicked me. But I am getting better. I love you Christian and I want to be able to see you again."

" Ana you will see me again. I am bringing you home. Baby do you know if it's Jose just say yes or no. "

" No I haven't seen them. "

"IS there a female there? One for yes two for no. "

" One. Christian he is pulling my hair now to get his phone back I have to go. I love you. "

" Ana I love you too." The phone goes dead and I could hear her crying as she handed back the phone. I start to cry and put my phone down. I am so glad I got to hear her voice I hate that they are not feeding her and are striking her. It makes me so mad. I send Taylor a message and attach a recording of the call with it. I also ask if there is any way we know where they are so we can rescue Ana tonight. She needs to come home she is not being feed and they are hitting her.

I get back to the computer and I find I loose my thoughts in some contracts and agreements for work. The times goes by and there is a knock on my office door.

" Come in. " Mr. Grey sir what would you like for dinner sir? I could at least make you up a salad. That would be something simple and light. I know you don't have an appetite but you do need to keep your strength up. "

" Mrs. Jones I know you mean well but do you know what they are feeding Ana I got to speak with her a bit ago. They haven't feed her yet. How can I eat?"

" Mr. Grey I am sorry to hear that but you need to eat because it sounds like Mrs. Grey is going to need you to be there for her. Sir she is not only going to need to eat and drink but, mentally sir she is going through a lot. You may have to accompany her to see a dr. like Dr. Flynn. You will need to care for her. That is why you should eat now."

How do I sit here and argue with her points she is right. Ana is going to need me and I want to be there for her. Look at what she was to me after my accident she was everything I want an need to be her everything now no matter how long it takes her to heal.

" Mrs. Jones you are right please make a me small salad if you wouldn't mind could you bring me a glass of wine as well. "

" Yes sir Mr. Grey. "

I see her smile as she turns around she knows she won her argument but she was right. Ana needs me.

While I am waiting for my dinner I hear my email ding. It's a message from Miss. Matteo.

Mr. Grey,

It is great to hear from you. I would be honored to design a home for you and Ana. I hope all is well for the two of you. The last I spoke to your brother I thought I was out of the running for the project. I am so glad to hear that I have been selected. I will start on some designs given what you have asked for and then I will incorporate what ever Ana would like to add or remove. I am going to take a drive out to your property in the morning so I can get a lay out of the land to make sure the design of the home goes well with it.

I will then call Ana about meeting with you both and we can review some of the options. Once again I am very excited to hear I have been selected and I will put 110% into this project.

Thank you,

Gia Matteo.

I don't answer her back. I am glad she is getting right on this. I know Ana will be more than thrilled to hear the house is in the works. When she gets home it will be something that will cheer her up. I go back to looking at the photographs of Ana and I and I find some of our honeymoon. She looked so beautiful on that whole trip. I should have moved us to England and never come home. She would be safe and we could be laying in eachother's arms right now.

Gail brings my salad and wine. I start to eat and yes the food does taste good and I really didn't realize how hungry was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Rescue

" Does she dust in here?" I wake from the dream and sit up I look over at Ana's side of the bed. The dream is was so real and I miss her. I remember that day and conversation about the red room so well like it was yesterday. We had split up and I just got my Ana back I was horrible to her and I never wanted to take her in that room again. She left me for what I did to her. But yet there she was I found her up there in the room looking at the items she seemed curious but as I watched her I just felt regret for what I had did to her. I had to get her out of there. I was so dumb I must have left the door unlocked. I went in to get her out of the room and like my Ana she had other things in mind. As curious as ever she asked about Mrs. Jones cleaning in the room. The memory makes me smile. For the first time I head up stairs alone with out her and go into what has become our playroom I sit on the couch. The place she said was the only normal piece in the room and just think about her and the memories are so unbearable. I decide tomorrow I need to call Flynn.

I know I didn't think I would need Flynn but it's been two days and I am miserable. She is my everything and to know that she is out there somewhere and being treated in a way that I vowed she would never be treated just makes me sick. I love her with every ounce of my being and she comes back harmed or even worse than I will not be able to live with myself. I decide not to go back down stairs I lay on the couch and try and relax and sleep. When sleep does come it's not very restful. When I wake in the morning. I decide not to go to work. I need to see Flynn and get the money ready for the dock. I hope today I will get to hold my girl in my arms.

10:00am I find myself sitting with Flynn in his office. " Christian I don't know why you felt that coming to see me this time was weakness. Your wife has been kidnapped if you were not feeling out of control and like you were breaking down. I would be wondering about you. Christian you are human not weak."

" I know I just want to be strong for Ana.I want to be able to help her. I have everyone out there trying and working to bring her home. I can't fall apart."

" Yes, you can. You are doing what you can now. You need to be able to grieve and be afraid for her. When she is home she will need you to be strong for her. She will need you sitting here with her while I help her and you. Christian she will need a lot patience from you this event is going to change her for awhile. She will need you to help her come back and become Ana again. "

" Yes I know you are right. I will show her no matter what I am here for her to help her heal and feel like herself again. I will never stop loving her no matter how long it takes for her to heal. I am just hoping they are not causing her more pain right now than she can handle. "

" Christian I know but you have to be prepared for anything she tells you. Let's hope that they haven't done anything to her that she or you can't handle. You need to remember that whatever happened to her she didn't ask for or want."

" Flynn I know. Why are you telling me this."

" Christian one of the main things that is the hardest for a husband to hear is that his wife has been sexually assaulted they feel for some reason like she has cheated on them or that she is some how dirty. None of this was her fault or your fault."

" Flynn I will never ever think that way about Ana no matter what happened. I know I am the only man she has ever wanted to touch her. I will hate the person who did this to her if they have ever done anything to her to compromise my baby and made her feel like she feel ashamed."

" Ok Christian good now let's talk about how you. Have you had any nightmares from the past or are those things staying at bay.?"

" No my past has not surfaced. I have just been haunted by memories of Ana the good times. I just feel so out of control I want her back. Since the day she has come back into my life I have not wanted to spend one second with out her. Now I have found myself unable to hold her or see her or even speak to her unless someone else lets us. I am totally hating every second of my life."

" Christian I know you are feeling that way. I am glad you are in touch with those feelings. I want you to know they are normal feelings and you have every right to feel that way. I want you to go home or go to work and focus on what you are going to do when Ana is home to make sure she feels safe and loved now more than ever. Stop focusing on how you will never see her again. Focus on her being home. It will be better for you and her. "

I leave Flynn's office and I go home. I go into my office open my safe and take out five million dollars in cash. This is suppose to get me one step closer to my girl. When I get the call I am going to demand Ana with the first money or they don't get a second.

As I am packing up the money I hear Taylor, Sawyer and Elliot in the apartment. Elliot comes into my office.

" Christian we need to talk to you please come in Taylor's office. We may not need the money. "

I follow Elliot out of the office and into Taylor's office.

" Sir we have been following Abbey Kent all day yesterday and through the evening and most of today. She has a house on the other side of Seattle from her her apartment and she has been taking pizza and food to the house. Today we saw her sister Alicia open the door for her and she went in. While she was there Jose Rodriguez showed up at the house. The only one who left the house was Abbey. "

" Taylor do you think that is where Ana is?"

" Yes sir I do. I know they are to call you soon. I want you to take the call and then Sawyer and I will take the money to the dock. I don't think they will bring Mrs. Grey with them. You and Elliot go to the house and get her."

" Christian Taylor and I think it would safer for you to stay away from the docks they may try to kill you and we can't take that risk so you and I will go get Ana. They have no clue we know about the house. "

" Ok well let's get ready the call should be coming soon and I want to go get my baby. "

" Sir you pack up the money Sawyer and I are meeting the FBI we are listening to your calls. Elliot and you go and stake out the house when they leave you let us know if you see Mrs. Grey if not you and Elliot go in and get her. "

" OK sounds good Elliot are you ready?"

" Yes let's take my car Christian they have no clue what it looks like. "

My heart starts beating I am overjoyed that today Ana will be coming home. I go in my room and put on some darker color clothes so not to be seen as easily. I see my photo of Ana on my night stand. I smile at it and pick it up. I am coming to get you Ana stay strong just a little bit more hang on baby.

Ana-

" Well Ana today is the day I get my money from your husband. I promise you now harm will come to you as long as I get my money. But, him he is going to feel pain he stole you from me so I want him to feel pain. You rejecting me well you will stay alive and feel pain forever because I am going to take his last breath and you will live forever with out your beloved."

" I don't understand what do you mean he stole me from you? I don't even know who you are? Could you please let me see you so I know who you are? Please don't hurt Christian he did nothing wrong. He just fell in love he will give you all the money you want. Please."

Then I hear his voice he has stopped using the thing to make it sound different it's Jose. I suddenly start to cry.

" Jose why are you doing this? Maybe we could talk and work something out. I didn't mean to hurt you. I am sorry that I didn't feel like you did. Please let Christian live you can keep me here forever if you just spare his life. "

" Ana I don't want you here forever I have found love now andI am happy I just want you to hurt because you made me hurt. Now I am going to call your husband and have him bring the money and then his Chapter will be over. I will let you say good bye but if you warn him in anyway I will not stop with him. I will kill you and every one in the family. "

Jose takes my blind fold off and I watch him call Christian. I keep telling myself to just not cry and let Christian know that I love him more than life I need him to know that. I am so afraid. I sit thinking about Christian as I hear Jose give Christian the instructions. I turn away I can't look at him anymore. Suddenly I feel him jab the phone in my back I turn can he puts it up to my ear.

" Christian, baby, I am ok. I love you. Please baby don't go to the dock don't give him the money don't give him what he wants."

" Ana, don't be affraid. It is all going to be alright I promise. Baby, I am coming to get you. Please be strong we will be together soon baby. Be brave no matter what happens you will be back home soon. Ana I have missed you and I love you and I want yo make it all better again baby."

" Christian it is better I am getting to hear you. I miss you so much. I I just can't loose you. I am afraid."

" Of what baby? They will not hurt you I promise. When they leave

baby just stay quiet and listen you will hear a familiar sound and I promise you it will be me. "

" Christian I am afraid of everything right now."

" I know Ana I know just know I love you. I am giving them everything they want because I want my life back. Ana you are my life and without you I have had no life. I want you back my love and I will have you back. Now baby be strong I have to go so I can make it in time. I promise to hold you tight all night. "

He hangs up the phone and I start to cry I want to see him again. Suddenly Jose slaps me.

"Were you trying to warn him? Telling him not to come?"

" No I just didn't want you getting any of his money he earned it being an honest man and you are going to get it just because he wants his wife back that you took against her will."

He doesn't say a word he just leaves the room shuts off the lights and leaves me only tired up not blindfolded or gagged. I sit in the silence and all I think about is Christian and hoping he will be ok.

It's quiet for while. I suddenly hear sounds from outside the house. I hear a door upstairs open and I hear soft foot steps walking on the floor upstairs then they stop. I hear the door again and a car drives away.

Christian

Elliot and I pull up to the house and we see smoke coming from one of the rooms on the top floor. We find the back door has been left unlocked so we slowly open the door and go inside. We don't know if anyone is here with Ana or if Ana is still here at all. Elliot runs into the living room and back to me I am in the Kitchen.

" Christian you find the door to the basement I mean if she has a room like that in the dark it must be down stairs. I am going to look up stairs I hope if there is smoke up there I can find it and put out a fire if one is starting you go and find Ana."

Just off the kitchen I find a door that leads downstairs. When I get down there. I decide to call out for her maybe she will hear me.

" Ana, baby it's me don't be afraid I am here with Elliot we are here to get you baby. Ana honey say something it's dark and I am trying to find a door or room you might be in. "

" Christian, Christian I am in here. Please baby be careful they want to kill you. I love you."

I hear her voice she sounds so much in pain and scared. Suddenly I come to a door and I can hear crying behind it. It doesn't open very easy but after a few kicks I break it in.

" Ana are you in here?"

" Christian I am right over here. Baby I am tied up and I cant come to you."

" I have a flashlight I am going to turn it on and I am coming to untie you."

I turn on the light and I see my girl laying on a bed her arms and legs tied. She is looking at me and she is crying. I runt to her and I kiss her she kisses me back and we both start crying. I break away and untie her legs and arms and I scoop her up in my arms. She is so light she lays her head on my shoulder and starts crying and shaking. I sit down on the bed with her and start kissing her head and whispering in her ear.

" It's ok An your safe I am here. All is going to be ok. I got you and I will never let you go again."

She picks her face up and places her hand on my cheek and leans in and kisses me.

I kiss him with all that I have. He is here my love and life is here. I am ok, He is ok.

" Christian please take me home I want to go home. "

" Baby yes I am taking you home right now. But first you need something to wear. "

He takes his shirt off and puts in on me. Suddenly we hear Elliot screaming from upstairs.

" Christian hurry we need to get out of here the house is on fire. You need to hurry have you found Ana?"

Christian stands up with me in his arms and heads for the door.

" Elliot I am on my way up are you ok?"

" Christian I am down here is there a way out from the basement the flames I am not sure if we will make it through the house to the door. ?

" Elliot I don't know we have to try and make it upstairs."

" Ok but we better stay low I mean the smoke is getting really bad."

I start to shake and cry we are all going to die. I just keep thinking that. Christian sits down with me.

" Ana baby we are going to need to crawl baby can you do that for me? I will be here with you. We need to stay low."

" Christian I will try. Please don't leave me. "

" Never baby. I promise you get right here by me. I will keep my arm around you and we will crawl and follow Elliot out to the stars."

We get to the stairs and the door is shut but the smoke has been thick and it's pouring in from under the door. Elliot gets to the top and looks back.

" Christian the door is hot I mean really hot. I don't know if I should open it. "

" Elliot we have to open it. How else are we going to get out?"

The beams and floor boards from above start caving in and falling around us. I feel Christian hold me even tighter.

" Christian I love you. I want you to know that if we don't make it. I need you to know I love you and Jose didn't he didn't do anything to me baby like well like that. It's only you and will always be only you. "

" Ana, look at me don't you give up on me now baby. We are getting out of here and I am going to make you safe forever. stay with me. "

" I just am tired Chrsitian and I am scared. What if we all."

" Ana, now we are all going to be ok. "

Suddenly Elliot screams and and huge beams falls and that is the last thing I see.

" Christian are you and Ana oK? Say something."

" Elliot get out of here get some help please I can't move the beam is on top of her and I can't move it. Please go get help. I can't leave her."

" Christian I am not going to leave you both I will come and help. "

" Elliot we can't move it it's hot and heavy. Please get outside call for help. You need to save your self you can't leave Kate. "

Christian-

The smoke is starting to hurt my eyes. The heat is almost unbearable. I don't hear Eliott anymore or see him. I hope he got out. I lay close to Ana. I find my last strength and I get the beam off of her. I slowly take her in my arms and I decide I have to get us out of here.

" Christian I I can't breathe. Please kiss me one last time."

I look down at my beautiful girl and take her head in my hands and kiss her with all that I have left.

" Please Ana stay with me don't give up. We will get out of here. Elliot went for help. "

" Christian I can't I am sorry."

" Ana, no you have to stay with me. I can't live with out you I won't live with out you. "

I hear voices and sirens and I know we will be out of here soon. I begin to scream so they will know where we are. I think I see some one coming through the thick smoke but it over takes me.

Kate-

I am sitting with Elliot in an ambulance where they had him getting oxygen because of the smoke that he has inhaled. He will be ok they tell us. He seems worried as he lays there I know he wants to know if they have found Christian or Ana. I have not seen them brought out yet. I was told that one of the men had heard someone screaming for help and a group went in to rescue them.

I see two stretchers being brought from the house. I begin to cry and walk out of the ambulance away from Elliot and see Ana and Christian. They stop and put oxygen on them both. I look at the fire man and say.

" Are they still alive?"

" Yes, ma'am just barely but they are. Excuse me I need to get them both loaded up and off to the hospital. "

I step away and run back to let Elliot know that they both have made it. They are both needing medical attention but they are doing alright. I then ride with elliot on the way to the hospital in the ambulance because now that they others have been found they decide it's time for him to be checked out too. We wanted to wait until we heard about Christian and Ana.

I call Grace and let her know about Ana and Christian. She then let's me know that she has heard from Taylor and that the incident didn't go as smoothly as planned. Sounds like Jose and Alicia had gotten away. Taylor is at the hospital and he will await Mr. Grey and when it is time will fill him in on all the good and the bad of it.

At the hospital I watch as they role Ana and Christian in the doors and inside the emergency room. I go back to see Elliot. He is off the oxygen and they has stitched him up on some of the places that he had been cut and dressed his burns. He looks badly bruised by he is still my Elliot.

" Have you seen Christian or Ana yet? I mean how bad are they?"

" Elliot I think Ana is unconscious I don't think Christian is but, I haven't been to see them or get any information on them. I wanted to come and see you. I need you to be ok. I can't loose you."

" Kate I am ok. I am here you are never going to loose me. I love you and I need you too. Now come her and sit with me. I need to hold you. I feared for a bit today that I would not make it and I would never see you again. I am so glad I did."

"Oh Elliot I would have been devastated if you had not not survived. I need you. I have to tell you something. I am I am pregnant."

He takes me in his arms and kisses me and hugs me. He pulls back and has his bad boy smile.

" Kate that is the best thing that I have heard in like the past two days. When did you find out?"

" Just today I had a doctor's appt. this morning and she told me then. I was going to wait to tell you but the fear of almost loosing you made me decide I should tell you. "

" Oh Kate I am so excited we are going to be the world's best parents. "

" Yes we are. "

Grace comes in the room to see how Elliot is.

" I am so glad you are alright. Tell me what were you two thinking going in a house that was on fire?"

" We were saving Ana and we didn't know it was on fire or at least that bad until I went upstairs. I had to give Christian time to save Ana he needs her and if I would have made him leave and she were to have died in that fire the would have never forgiven me or himself. I think they set the fire with that intention so he could never have her again. I knew we would be trapped and that we may not have made it out. Be he had to be with her. If I had to I would do it again. Now Dr. Grey tell me how are they?"

" Elliot they are both being sedated right now for the burns and they are on oxygen they took in a lot of smoke. I am hoping they will be alright. Ana got hit on the leg badly by a beam our something and Christian's is pretty burnt from trying to save her. But he was conscious they said on the way here but going in and out because of the pain. They have put him under because the pain is so bad. I think he will heal. "

" Mom why do you keep dancing around Ana I mean you think Christian will heal but Ana?"

" Oh Elliot she will be fine. I just worry about her because she has so many emotional wounds from this as will be tough for her. "

" Mom she has Christian and he will stop at nothing to help her know he will. He is by her forever. "

" Yes you are right. At least they are both on the same floor here so they are not far away.'

" Mom you need to pull your weight and get them in the same room. Christian and Ana need to be near each other when one wakes up with out the other they will panic. "

" Elliot I know you are right and I will see what I can do. Taylor was shot and he is ok he will be released I think tomorrow. But it's so unfortunate about Sawyer. He blamed himself for Ana and he wanted to save her. Now she will feel guilt for him I am afraid."

" Mom what do you mean?"

" Elliot, Kate Sawyer was shot but he didn't make it I am afraid."

I can't believe my ears. Ana will be heartbroken she loved Sawyer so much he was like her big brother her protecter if Christian was not around the only other person who made her feel safe other than Christian. I start to cry and Elliot pulls me into his arms. Grace leaves the room and Elliot just continues to hold me as I cry for Sawyer.

I find Ana's parents sitting with her in and they both look so heartbreaking.

" She is going to be ok Carla. I know she will she is strong. "

" Kate I know you are right and I know I shouldn't blame Christian for this but I do. His wealth is something Ana just was not used to and she doesn't need to be locked in cage. She should have been able to go jogging on her own and had no harm come to her. "

" Carla you can't be serious blaming Christian for this Jose went over board he is a nut job that was jealous because he couldn't have her. Ana would be very upset to hear you saying those things about Christian he is her world and she has never been happier"

" Happier Kate really look at her she is lying here fighting for her life because of what her husband was rich and Jose wanted his money. "

" Carla I a Ana's best friend and I hate to have to do this but I feel Ana would want me to. Please if you are going to sit here and blame Christian for this I have to ask you to leave Ana doesn't need this negative energy. I know from when Christian was unconscious that they can hear us and you need to now speak that way about Christian. Ana would choose him over any of us and that is the way it should be."

Carla gets up and I can tell she is upset she leaves the room Bob follows her out. I sit down next to Ana.

" Ana I am so sorry I had to do that your mom can't blame Christian for this. I hope you will be alright. I haven't seen your prince charming yet but I promise you he is alright and Elliot is too. You all are going to be just fine. Grace is trying to get it worked out so you and Christian can be housed together. I think that will help you both heal faster you have been kept apart to long already. "

" Kate, Where is he? Where is Christian I need to see him. I need him with me. I am afraid."

"Ana, you are awake. Honey he is here. He is alright. I will go find him for you. Don't be scared he came and rescued you and now your safe. Just rest a minute and I will go find him for you. "

I leave Ana's room in a panic she wants Christian and I have to make this happen for her. I find Grace and I tell her what has happened. She immediately has Christian moved into Ana's room. When he gets there she is asleep again. He was still under sedation so he never knew of the move or that they were separated. I feel so much better because the next time she wakes up Ana will be able to see him and feel so much better and safe because he is there with her.

I go and let Elliot know that they are together and even he feels better about it. He tells me that he knows that Christian will probably never let her out of his site again I know that he is right. But I don't think Ana will mind she will not want to be with out him either.

I wake up and expect to see Kate next to me and I vaguely remembered that she left to find Grace the last time I woke up. Nothing makes a lot of sense and my mind is all cloudy. I turn my head to my right and I see another bed in the room that wasn't there before. It's Christian they brought him in here. He is asleep and has some some burns on his arms like me but he looks so yummy and peaceful. I lay back and just watch him sleep. I am so happy he is here and we are together.

I really wish I could get up and go lay with him but I am hooked up to many things and my head feels very light with the pain medications that they have given me. I don't know how long I lay there and watch him sleep before I finally fall asleep. It is really not a peaceful sleep I keep having nightmares about waking up in that strange place in the dark and not knowing where I was. I recognized the smell as familiar but when I could see I noticed it was not the warmth of the red room that I have come to know very well. This was even scarier and before I could see much more some one had placed a blind fold around my eyes. I wake from the dream with a sudden jolt.

" Ana, are you ok Darling?"

" Grace I don't think I will be able to ever sleep peaceful again. I keep dreaming of them and being locked in that room. "

" Ana we can give you something to help you sleep. I think this will take time and I think you may want to consider speaking with someone about this. It may help you feel better. I think this will require more help that just Christian dear. You have been through a horrible ordeal. "

" I know. I guess I will make an appointment with Dr. Flynn. I think Christian trusts him and would be fine with me seeing him. Grace did you have Chrsitian moved in here?"

" Yes dear Kate thought it would be a good idea for you. To make you feel more safe. His burns are a bit more worse than yours so he will be kept sedated a while longer. But he does drift in and out now and then. So I am sure he would love to hear and see you. I tried to tell him you were alright. But he was so out of it I am not sure he understood. "

" Thank you Grace maybe you could find me a book or have Kate find one. Christian likes me to read to him that may sooth him and myself. Reading relaxes me."

" I will see what I can do dear. You try and rest too. I don't think either of you will be in here to long. Christian's burns are not that severe they are just so many and that is what makes the pain so unbearable. How are you feeling should I get you more medication? It does seem you IV is running low. I will be right back with the nurse to have her give you something for the sleeping to. "

Grace leaves the room and I just close my eyes and try and relax and think happy thoughts not going to happen with my eyes closed. I open them and look over at Christian, I hear his soft weak voice."

" Hey baby, your ok? Thank Goodness. I was so afraid I lost you."

" Oh Christian, never I am right here. I was afraid of the same. How are you? I am so sorry you were hurt."

" Ana, I would walk through fire any time to save you. I have been worse baby. I feel so much better having you here with me. How are you?"

" I am ok Christian, I can't really sleep I keep having nightmares. Your mom suggest I speak with some one. Would you come with me? I don't want to go alone?"

" You know I will. I just need to rest my eyes again I am sorry about all of this."

" Christian I am sorry. I am the one who went jogging on my own. This is all my fault. "

" Baby, hush it's not your fault but I do hope next time you take security with you and if they can't go you run on the treadmill in the house. Do you understand? I don't want any more risk taking with you. You are my most precious item in my life and I want no more harm to come to you."

" Ok Christian I promise no more."

I look over at him and I think he is back to sleep. the nurse comes in the room and puts something in my IV and in minutes I am asleep and this time it's a dreamless restful sleep.

A few days later Christian is released from the hospital but the doctors keep me they want to make sure I am sleeping and eating ok. I haven't had much of an appetite an I really can only sleep when they give me something.

There is a knock on my door Christian gets up from the chair to get it. Taylor comes in and he just doesn't look the me as normal"

" Sir are you ready to go? I have the car outside."

" Yes Taylor just give me a moment. I need to talk with Ana."

Taylor leaves the room and Christian sits down beside me.

" Ana honey the day I was rescuing you Taylor and Sawyer were helping authorities capture Jose and his girlfriend. Well Ana Sawyer was shot and he didn't make it. "

" What? Christian no that can't be true. Next to you he is the only other person who I trust to keep me safe. He has to be alright. I need Sawyer for if and when you can't be with me."

I grab a hold of Christian and start crying into his shoulder he holds me tight. I just can't believe this is happening.

" Christian where are you going? You can't just leave here alone. Please."

" I know baby let me help you get dressed we will take you home later but first we have to go to the services being held for Sawyer."

I can barely dress myself I am in such pain and the grief I feel is so overwhelming. Christian is helping me get dressed but it's like I am doing nothing he is dressing a doll. He has brought a black dress from home for me to wear. I just can't stop crying.

" Christian I don't think I can just walk. I am feeling so shaky and now this news is just to much."

He picks me up in his arms and carries me out of the room.

"Don't we have any paperwork for me to do?"

" No I did it while you were resting. Let's go Taylor has the car ready."

" How is he? I mean I think he grew pretty close to Sawyer. "

" He is not good like me he blames himself. But, he said Sawyer always said it was his job to take a bullet for you and I guess in a way that is what he did. He was fighting just as hard to find you and get you back. I just wish he was still here to see that you are back and you are going to be ok. "

When we get down to the Car Taylor is there holding my door for me but no one is in the front passenger seat its empty once again like it was when I first met Christian. He had hired Sawyer to take care of me and keep me safe. Sawyer had done his job very well since day one. My heart hurts so much right now that the physical pain seems like a cake walk. My feel like my stomach has been turned inside out and my heart is laying at my feet. I feel Christian take my hand in his and gently strokes it. I look over at him and for a moment I am glad that he is here. Glad that it is not him that Taylor is driving me to say goodbye to for the last time. If the pain is this bad when you loose a great friend. I can't even imagine what the pain would be if I lost Christian. I don't ever want to know.

As we pull up outside the funeral home I see Kate and Elliot and the other Greys talking. They seem so happy Kate looks like she feels so safe. I don't know if I will ever feel that safe again. Maybe if Christian let's me go with him all the time. I am sure he will I mean he always wants me to go on trips for business and things with him. Boy will he be surprised when the next time he wants me to go and I say yes.

Taylor comes and opens my door. I look into his eyes and see sadness even in his eyes.

" Taylor, I am sorry. "

" Ma'am what for?"

" For not waiting on Sawyer for getting you shot and him killed. I promise to next time do as I am told. I almost lost all of you and I lost one of the best people in my lives. I just am so sorry."

" Mrs. Grey this is not your fault and no one wants you to blame yourself or blames you. I know Sawyer would be disappointed to think you feel responsible for his life. In this line of work we take on the responsibility of the danger of something like this happening every day. It is always there in our minds. Could today be the day. Ma'am his last words to find you and bring you home to Mr. Grey alive. If he was going to die he wanted you to be home and happy and safe. He will be glad that you survived."

" Ana, what is it? What's wrong?"

" Nothing Christian I was just telling Taylor I was so sorry about Sawyer. I just wish I could do more."

" I know baby we all are sorry about Sawyer and he will be missed by us all. Come here let me help you walk inside. I know this is hard on you. Please know it will be ok. When you are ready we will hire you a new guard and you then you can feel safe again."

Christian looks down at me smiles as if what he just said is suppose to make everything better. I want to tell him right then I don't want a new guard I want Sawyer. Or since I can't have him I just want to be with Christian all the time he makes me feel safe and loved. That is what I want to feel always. I don't tell him this here I just nod my head and start to cry.

" Ana oh I am so sorry. "

Kate says as she comes rushing up to me she. pulls me from Christians arms and into hers.

" I will be alright Kate it will all be fine."

" Ana I am sorry you had to wait so long to find out none of us knew how to tell you. We knew you would take it hard."

" I will be alright Kate. It will just take some time."

I know she can feel me struggle to break out of her hold but she doesn't release me I just want to be back in Christian's arms. I look over at him and he cocks his head to the side and gives me a quick and weak smile.

He walks over to us and grabs for my hand,

" Come on Ana we should go inside. Kate thank you for coming. "

Kate smiles at Christian and lets me go. I take his hand and see her and Elliot following us in. I feel my legs about to give out when I see Sawyer's family up near the front. What will I say to them. When Christian and I get up to the front I see Sawyer lying there so peaceful. I hear his mother tell Christian she put him in something casual because he always had to be so dressed for work. She wanted him to be able to relax forever. Suddenly she turns to me.

" You must be Mrs. Grey. Luke had told me so much about you. He said you were one of the sweetest ladies he had ever met and that you had a mind of your own. He loved working for you and your husband."

My eyes start to water I just don't know what to say.

" I loved your son as well. He was the best person I could have asked for to be watching out for me. I am so sorry about your son. I never wanted this to happen ever. "

As I start to cry Mrs. Sawyer and I hug and I feel Christian's tender hand on my shoulder. I know that I will always have him.

We take our seats and for the next hour it feels like time freezes. Christian, Taylor and I all ride to the cemetery in silence. I lean over and lay my head on Christians shoulder. I start to cry again and he turns his head towards me and and whispers to me that it will be ok. Right now I am just not sure.

That night back at the apartment I get to sleep in my bed for the first time in two nights. I have missed home. I go in my closet to find some pjs and I feel a sense of panic rush over me. I sit down on the floor and I feel paralyzed. I can't move and I feel like I can't breathe.

" Christian please come in here I need you. I I can't get up. "

My voice sounds so weak I am not sure if he hears me.

" Ana what is it? Are you ok why are you in the floor?"

" Christian I can't move and I can't stop shaking. Please help me"

He takes the shirt he is wearing and puts in on me. He looks at me and smiles.

" Why did you come in here to get ready for bed you know you like to wear my shirts and I have missed having you in them. Now let me carry you to bed. We both need to take some medication for our pain and mom gave you something to help you sleep."

" Are you going to lay down too? You can't leave me in here alone. "

" I was going to work for a bit. Do you want me to do some of it in here?' Ana what's wrong baby you don't have to be frightened your home now and I am not going to let anything happen to you again. "

" Christian you have to stay with me I I can't be alone. I am afraid to be alone. "

" Ok Ana I am here calm down. I will work in the room. I need to go get some of the paper work from my study and then I will set up in here. Ok."

He lays me down in the bed and gives me my medication. Then he heads out of the room to get his computer and paperwork. I feel the darkness and the nerves come closing in on my body and mind again. I am trying to push the panic away. I know he will be right back but I feel fearful to be in this room alone. For the first time I don't feel safe here in this room. I don't think I will safe anywhere. Christian comes back into the room and he has the most glorious smile on his face. I smile back at him. I am so glad that he is back. He sets his work down on the desk he has in the room.

Then he comes over to me and kisses me so sweetly. I know he wants me to feel safe and his kiss is his way of telling me that he is here and I am safe. I lay down and watch him work. Soon I feel my eyes starting to get heavy and before I know it I am asleep.

Not long into my sleep I have a dream about a cold dark room. It's so dark I can't see anything at all. I can feel some one of something breathing on my neck I can't get away from it. I can't move. I start t panic and I want to run. I begin screaming for Christian I don't think he can hear me. I start crying.

" Ana, baby wake up I am hear. Wake up it's ok your home. You with me."

open my eyes and I am in Christian's arms we are in our bedroom.

" Oh Christian I was so scared. I I was gone again they had me. I don't want to go back there."

" Baby no it was just a dream you were here in bed your home an I am here I will not leave you. Tomorrow I will call Flynn Ana you need to see him so he can help us both. I want you to feel safe."

" Christian I do feel safe when you are with me. I can't be alone."

" Ana, I will not leave you alone. I am going to have Taylor be with you until I can find a new security guard for you. I promise you I will never let you go alone again."

" I don't want Taylor, I want you I need you. "

" Ana ok let's not worry not Taylor only me for a while until you are better. Bu, baby I may to have to go into work but we will figure it out. Lay back down I am still here. You need to try and sleep. "

" Christian I don't know if I can."

" Let me get you a book and you can read that will relax you. You have some over here let me grab you one. "

Christian brings me a book and then he goes back over to the desk and sits down. I sit up and watch him for a minute and then I start reading. Every once in a while I see him look over at me. I know he is concerned for me.

I don't remember laying down or falling asleep but I feel Christian in the bed and he pulls me into his arms and holds me tight as he falls asleep. I can feel him put his nose in my hair and I feel his hand slowly caressing me he doesn't say anything I am not sure if he knows if I am awake or not. But he just holds me. Part of me wants to turn over and have him make love to me. I missed his touch so much but part of me is so tired. I will wait until tomorrow. He is here now and I feel so much better because of that.

The next morning I feel the sun light hitting my face. It feels so nice because it felt like forever since I saw the sun. Suddenly the panic starts setting in I am alone in the bed and in the room. I sit up and Christian is no where. I listen and I know he is not in the shower either. He wouldn't have left me he promised.

" Christian, Christian! are you here Where are you?"

I feel like I can't get out of bed to find him. I sit and just scream out his name. I soon hear foot steps outside the room and the door opens and Christian comes into the room.

" Ana what is it? Baby I am here I didn't leave I was just out in the great room talking with my mom she came to see how you were. I let you sleep. Please don't cry."

I can't stop shaking or crying. He takes me in his arms and picks me up.

" Come on baby come with me you can see mom and visit her for awhile that will help you feel better."

When we get out to the great room Christian sets me down on the couch and Grace comes over to me.

" Ana darling honey I am so sorry your not sleeping well and still having panic attacks. What can I do to help?"

" Oh Grace I don't know Christian says we are going to be see Dr. Flynn. I just need to sleep peacefully so I don't have the dreams."

" Ana I am going to prescribe you stronger sleeping pills and some anxiety medication that I am hoping will help you. I hate seeing you like this. I know you have gone through a lot including loosing Sawyer. I think when Christian goes to work or out of town you need to come and stay with me and Carrick. You don't need to be alone until you are better dear. "

" Thank you Grace. I appreciate all this. I just hate being a burden on you and Christian. I know he doesn't have the time for me like this. "

" Ana darling you are not a burden to me or to Christian you are his wife and I know he wouldn't want to do any different for you. "

While Grace and I visit Christian goes into his study and works and also sets up me time to meet with Dr. Flynn.

" Ok ladies, I think Ana needs to get all washed up it's about an hour until her appointment. Come on baby let me help you wash up. We have to watch out around your burns. "

Christian walks his mom out and sit on the couch and wait for him.

I get up and follow Christian into our room and bathroom. He gently gives me a sponge bath and washes my hair. He is so sweet and caring.

" Christian are you going to be in the session with me and Dr. Flynn today?"

" Ana, I think that is up to you. I understand if you want to just speak with him this time. But, I will do what ever you feel you want. I just want you to start feeling better. I knew you were not sleeping well last night. I could tell you were very restless I hope speaking with him will help."

" Christian I want you there with me. I have nothing to hide and I just want you there."

" Ana, I know you are not trying to hide anything from me. Baby, I want what is best for you. I love you Ana and I want to help you get through this. "

We get to Flynn's office and we take a seat in the waiting area Christian holds my hand and he is gently rubbing my back with his other hand. We sit on a couch together close and I love the feel of his body next to mine. I find myself thinking about him and missing him putting his hands and mouth on me. I want him so badly. lay my head on his shoulder.

" Christian, I miss you. "

" What, baby I am here."

" No I mean I miss your touch and your kisses and your gentleness I miss you in everyway."

" Oh, Ana I mis you too. We will have to fix that. I promise to bring you some hearts and flowers and sweet love making tonight. I must say I have been craving you since you came back home. I love you Mrs. Grey. "

He leans down and pushes my chin up to his and he kisses me. Just as I start to deepen the kiss. I hear the door to Dr. Flynn's offie open and he steps out.

" Ana welcome are you ready?"

" Yes, I am thank you. Would it be alright if Chrisitan joins us?"

" Ana this is your session we can do it how ever you would like."

Christian sits with me again on a couch in the office. Flynn sits on a chair across from us.

" Ana Christian tells me you are having nightmares and trouble sleeping. Maybe we should talk about the dreams that may help you so you can sleep better."

" Well, basically they are dreams of me being tied in a dark room alone and then of course one of them come into the room and they well, sometimes they put there hands on me or try and kiss me. When I try to resist they hit me or pull my hair. I am just scared and I can't escape."

" Are these events that happened or are they just part of the nightmare?"

" Well, the hitting and hair pulling definitely did happend. I think Jose did try and touch me a couple times that I remembered but he would stop when I would bring up his fiancée and ask him why he was doing this to me. I just find it hard to believe how he was my friend so long and then could turn so cold towards me and want to hurt me. Does jealousy really make you hate some one so much."

" Ana some people when they become jealous do become very resentful and can do things to people that are hateful and mean out of spite. I think at one point Jose was a friend to you. But, your relationship with Christian seemed to be one thing that he could not get over. He seems to have had an obsession with you and thinking that one day the two of you would be together. Then it didn't happen. "

" Do you think he would have hurt me or was it just about Christian's money?"

" Ana I don't know the answer to that but maybe it will come out as a trial goes forth."

"Oh yes right a trial. I will have to testify and I don't know if I want to face any of them again. I don't think I am strong enough too."

" Ana from what I know and have heard about you. I think you can do it. I will help you get there so you can do it. I also know that Christian will help you as well. None up us want this to hurt you anymore than it has."

" What about my dreams about Sawyer? I mean it's my fault he is not here anymore. I can't seem to hate myself for that."

" Ana, I really don't think you should have the burden of that on you. Sawyer was doing his job and I am sure he knew the risks he took in that line of work. I know it seems easy to blame yourself and in some ways it is normal. But, we will work through that. You can't carry the guilt of his death. It is an unfortunate thing that happened and I know you will miss him but you must not hold yourself responsible for it. It is not your fault that any of this happened."

" Yes, but I did go running on my own. I mean if I would have waited until he was feeling better and could go this may not have happened to either of us."

" True but, Ana women go running everyday with out body guards and this doesn't happen to all of them. You can't blame yourself. I know that people are watching you because of who you are. But you can't let that stop you from living your life. You need to continue being who you always were."

" I will try maybe in time but right now I am just to afraid to do that. I can't be alone and I don't want to be alone."

" Ana I think that is ok for right now you went through a very traumatic event and no one blame you for wanting to be with people right now. I think that is normal. Time will help you heal. You need to be patient with yourself as I hope others will be patient with you."

" I feel like I am being a burden on Christian, he hasn't said anything like that. But, what if I am."

" Let's ask him he is sitting right there."

" Chrisitan am I burden on you now? I am sorry if I am I just am afraid to be with out you."

Christian has tears in his eyes as he looks at me. He takes my hand and looks me in the eye and speaks.

" Ana you are not a burden to me at all. I want to be there for you during this time and anytime. I want to be what you need to heal. I will not leave you alone as long as you need me there to help you heal. I am here for you baby always. I love having you with me. I don't think I want to let you out of my site right now anyway. I need to keep you with me so I can keep you safe. "

" See Ana do you believe him?"

" Yes I do. Christian never lies to me. I know he is telling the truth because he always tells me the truth no matter what."

" Good. Well I say we meet again next week and talk some more. Why don't you just concentrate this week on being with Christian and feeling comfort in him and your home. All of the feelings you are having are normal. "

We get up to leave and Christian takes my hand and walks me out of the office. I can see the concern for me on his face. I know he is worried about me. I want to tell him I will be ok but, I can't because right now I don't know if I will be ok.

Taylor opens my door for me. When Christian gets in he asks.

" Where to sir?"

" Taylor I think I would like to go home. Ana, are you good with that? I thought maybe tomorrow we could go out to the property and call Gia and get started on the house. Take your mind off things. Would you like that."

I look over at him and smile. " Yes, Christian I think I would. Can we go home now. I really really need you. "

When we get back home to Escala Christian picks me up and carries me into the bedroom. We spend the rest of the day until dinner in there. He touches me everywhere so sweetly and slowly makes loves to me and makes me forget everything but how him and how he can make me feel.

Grace and Carrick drop by to see us both for a bit and Grace brings me some sleeping pills that she says will help me sleep. I promise her not to take them when I am going to drive or need to be awake because they will put me right out. She tells me I should take them about 30 minutes before I go to sleep and I should sleep sound for the night.

That night after dinner and to wind down Christian sits with me on the couch in the TV room. He reads the news paper and lay with my head in his lap as I watch TV. I nuzzle his crouch

with my cheek and I feel him begin to grow beneath me. It makes me smile. I hear him make a low groan in the back of his throat. I pick my head up and turn over and undo his pants and I slowly put him in my mouth. I hear him softly say my name and I feel his hand in my hair. Before I know I feel him release inside my mouth. I love what I can do to this man. I sit up and lick my lips while making eye contact with him. He looks so relaxed he just smiles at me and pulls me to him and kisses me hard and passionately.

At bed time he carries me into our room and undresses me and places one of his T shirts over my head. I love being wrapped in his smell al night. I love that he loves how I love to sleep in his shirts. He then hands me a glass of water and the pills from his mom. I take one and he turns out the lights and pulls me close to him.

" Ana, baby, I am so glad you are back here with me in my arms. I missed you so much. I couldn't sleep in this bed without you here. I was so afraid. I am here for you always."

" Christian I am glad to be back here in your arms. I missed you more than you will ever know. Please don't ever let me go. "

He kisses my hair and hugs me closer to him. That is the last thing I remember from the night. Grace was right I didn't even dream about anything. The next morning when I wake I see Christian coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. He heads into the closest. I get up and go after him.

" Christian are we going somewhere today? "

" Ana I have a breakfast meeting that I must attend in person. I can't do it over the computer. Why don't you get dressed and come with me. I don't want you here alone today. I know you will feel better with me."

" Christian yes I want to go with you. Give me 15 minutes ok?"

He smiles at me as shakes his head. I think he likes it that I coming with him. I am so happy that he wants me to come. I need to be with him right now. I put my hair up and dress in some clothes that are business casual don't want to look to underdressed at the office. WhenI look for him in the room and closet he is not there. I check the breakfast bar and I see him sitting there pouring me some tea and he is having coffee. I go and sit down next to him.

" Ana you look beautiful. We will need to leave in about five miuntes. I am just going to get what I need out of the study and we will be off. "

At the office when we get off the elevator Andrea seems to surprises to see me with Christian.

" Mrs. Grey so nice to see you again. I am glad to hear you are alright."

" Thank you Andrea. Nice to see you too."

" Mr. Grey would you like the meeting set up in the large conference room or in your personal conference room in your office?"

" I think the conference room in my office would be great thank you."

I follow Christian into his office. He sits down at his desk and begins to go through the files for the meeting that will begin in about 30 minutes. I sit down on the couch and look out the window at the Seattle Skyline. It is very beautiful. Andrea comes in and is setting up the food and documents at each chair for the meeting. She looks over at me and smiles at me as she leaves the room.

Soon she buzzes Christian that the meeting guests are here she shows them into the office area. He comes over to me and sits down for a minute.

" I will be about an hour I think maybe more. You can sit here or come in with us if you would like. Come and get yourself something to eat."

" Christian I don't think I should come in to the conference room. I will fix a plate and then come back out here. I will be ok. Thank you for letting me come with you today. "

" Ana, you don't have to thank me. I want you to feel safe and I want to know you are safe so this is a win win for both of us. "

When I am grabbing a bagel Ross Christian's number two comes over and asks how I am. She smiles at me and then takes her seat. I smile at Christian and then I go sit at his desk and use his computer to do some researching for a new book to read. I look up every once and awhile and I see him in the meeting looking so much the in control CEO that he is. I realize I have never gotten to just watch him work. He looks so much in charge I can tell he is very passionate about his job. I know there is more to it than him not wanting to be poor again. He loves what he does.

Andrea is back in after the meeting has ended and she is cleaning up Ross and Christian are talking a little longer. Andrea sees Ross out. I over hear some of there conversation as they are leaving his office.

" Andrea, do you if she intends to accompany Chrsitian to work for awhile? I mean she should get back to her own work. I think that is the only way she will get over this. I mean he has a company to run. "

"I am not sure Miss. Bailey but I am sure it is only a temporary thing. Mrs. Grey has been through a very horrific ordeal. "

I turn to see if Christian had heard any of it and he is on his phone so I am guessing no. I decide not to mention it to him. Maybe the next time he goes into the office. I should try and stay home. Maybe Ross is right I mean he has work to attend to and not always me.

Christian and I walk to one of his favorite small cafes for lunch. I have a bowl of the soup and salad. He has a sandwich.

" I think after this we will go home and I can work in my study and you can do whatever you like because you will be at home and not in my boring office."

" Christian I don't mind being there whatever you need to do is fine with me. I just like that you are taking me with you. "

"Ana you are going to be by my side for as long as you want. I would love to have you with me everyday. I enjoy your company."

" I hope I am not distracting you or keeping you from getting things done."

" Of course you are not. I am actually better at focusing on work because I know where you are and that you are safe. "

Hearing him say that makes me smile because I know he wants nothing more than to have me near him and safe all the time. Before this had happened I might have found that annoying but now I love the fact that he wants me close and he is ok with me needing him. I don't have a time line and he is ok with that too.

Back at home I am going through honeymoon photos and wedding photos and putting them in albums while he is working in his office. I am out at the breakfast bar. I love looking through the photos remembering our wonderful wedding day and all that we did on our honeymoon.

I find myself getting tired instead going back to our room to sleep I go and lay down on the couch in his office. He looks up when I come in but says nothing he watches me lay down and then smiles at me and goes back to his work. As I drift to sleep I feel safe and secure knowing my loving husband is just feet away watching me and keeping me safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Replacement

I wake up feeling very excited Christian has promised me we were going sailing today and that first we were stoping by to see Miss. Matteo's designs and then I to can let her know what I want. I am not really sure exactly what I want but I have a few ideas. Christian and talked some this week going to and from his work about what we both wanted in a house. He wants big bigger than I could imagine big. He also wants to build a wing for Taylor and Mrs. Jones and than one for the others that Taylor will be hiring. One I have been told is my new bodyguard. I don't know how to tell Christian that I am not ready for that yet because he is very insistent that I get my own security back. I don't know why I am always with him and Taylor now. I don't need anyone else. At least he has said I get the final say on who we hire. I hear the bathroom door open and Christian comes out wet with a towel wrapped around him.

" Chrisitan, are we going sailing today?"

" Yes baby so you better get up so we can eat a quick breakfast and then go."

" But why did you shower I mean won't we get sweaty out on the boat?"

" We might but I didn't shower last night after our sweet love making you fell asleep in my arms and I just laid there with you. Now get up we need to stop by Gia's too."

" Ok keep your hair on Grey I am going. "

As I get up and head to the bathroom Christian swats by behind. It makes me laugh and smile. It's him and I love everything about him.

Then sun is out and it's a beautiful day. Taylor has stayed back today and we are going on our own. He has some more interviews signed up for today. So, Christian is driving us to Gia's.

" Ana, I was thinking if you would like to stay at home this coming week Gail and Ryan are there. IF you needed to go out Ryan could accompany you."

I am not sure where he is going with this comment had Ross spoken to him.

" Christian I really don't want to leave Gail alone if I had to take Ryan and I would really rather just be with you. I don't mind hanging out at your office. I like watching you work and I just like being with you."

He takes his hand and places it on my knee and quickly squeezes it and I see a smile form on his mouth.

" Ok, baby. I just wanted you to know of other options. I didn't want you to think I was trying to keep you locked up with me all day. I love having you with me."

I light up inside knowing that he was just thinking of me makes me feel better. Christian has always wanted me with him. I remember when we were dating how soon he started asking about me moving in with him. I don't know why sometimes I doubt him wanting me with him. I should know better.

I lean over in my seat and kiss him tenderly on the cheek.

" Thank you Christian for thinking of me. But, things are different now and I would rather be with you than anywhere else."

We pull up outside Gia's condo and after Christian parks he comes around and gets my door for me.

" Come on baby. She said she has a design done and some ideas to see what we liked or would rather change. Remember it's what eve you want. "

" Ok. Yes I remember. "

Gia meets us at the door and she looks so beautiful she dressed in a nice blue dress that maybe a little short for meeting clients with too much of her cleavage exposed and a necklace with a single diamond that draws your eyes to it as it rests right above her breasts. Her hair is just so perfect and she has diamond stud earrings in her ears. She looks breathtaking and for a minute I feel a little under dressed in my jeans and T shirt with no make up at all.I feel a ping of jealousy as she leans in and hugs Christian he he hugs her back and gives her a kiss on the cheek. She returns the favor.

She then turns to me and gives me a quick smile and hello and leads us into her dinning room where I see the plans are displayed on the way I am feeling right now about Gia was the very reason Christian didn't want to use her in the first place. He knows me to well. I quickly take hold of his hand while we stand at the table. He looks over at me and smiles and squeezes my hand as a look of concern shows on his face. I just lean my head against his arm and look at the plans on the table.

" I know you love more of the modern and Contemporary feel Christian. So like Escala and Grey house that is how I designed this home. I stayed away from the traditional warm styles as I know you have always voiced a discern for them. "

" Thank you Gia but, as you know me well this is Ana's dream and I want her to be the one to fall in love with the designs. I am not sure if she shares the same love for the modern look as I do."

I lift my head off of his shoulder and look closer at the designs.

" It's not that I don't think they are any good. I just was hoping for a more warmer traditional look and feel for our home. I mean like the Aspen home it has a more homey feel."

" Yes, Ana, I see your point it's just well this home will be a statement piece for Christian and I think it should be something people are blown away by. "

I feel for that moment she is trying to tell me she knows what Christian needs far more than I do and I really am not appreciative of it.

" Ana, baby, You want a home not a statement right baby?"

See lady he gets me.

" Yes Christian I really do. I would love something more classic and traditional. "

He smiles at me and looks at Gia.

" I am glad you have your client in mind Gia but, this time you are not working on a project for Christian Grey. You are working on one for Mrs. Chrisitan Grey and I she has a much different eye and taste for what she wants. Perhaps you could make this with more warmth and family in mind. After all someday we maybe bringing our first child home from the hospital here. "

I look at Christian and I am kind of surprised by his words but they make me feel kind of excited a home for us and one day a family yes that is perfect.

" I see Christian, well I definitely can do that. Why don't I do some work on it and bring the first draft by your office on Wednesday and you can let Ana review them and then let me know?"

She places her hand on his shoulder because I am standing so close to him I feel him tense up. As we turn so she can show us out. I think I see her hand brush quickly over his back side. But surely it doesn't because that would be unprofessional. It must jus the my eyes playing tricks on me because of how I am feeling right now. Christian would have said something to her if it did so I let it go.

Again at the door I get the quick smile and Christian gets the hug and kiss on the cheek. We walk out to the car and I feel my spirits have dropped a little. I hope the drive to marina will bring them back.

" Hey earth to Ana. You ok baby, you seem to have gotten kinda closed off. If going out on the boat has you feeling uneasy we can go back and do something else. Ok?"

" No, Christian it's not that. I am excited about sailing. I guess I was feeling a little less than adequate since our meeting with Gia this morning that's all."

" What do you mean? Baby, you have great ideas for our home and don't let her intimidate you. She was just doing her job and she knows my style well that is why she went in that direction."

" Ok, I won't but that is not really what it is. I wish maybe she knew you a little less."

" Ana what is this about? You must know she and I have only ever had a very professional relationship."

" Yes, I know that I guess I just get the impression that she would have loved to had more than that with you. She is a very beautiful woman the kind that would make for a good show piece for any billionaire."

" Ana, This billionaire already has a beautiful wife who is much more than a show piece. He is pretty much smitten by her and she owns him body and soul. You have nothing to worry about or feel jealous about. It has always been you for me and I will never want nothing more than you."

" I know I am just being silly. Let's go and have a great afternoon on the boat. I am glad that I took sailing lessons last summer it's been great just me and you out there together. "

" Yes I think so too. No more worries about Gia. She is just doing a job for us and nothing more."

Christian parks at the marina and takes my hand.

" Come let's take out boat out and let it just be you and I alone in the world for awhile. Next week we have enough deal to with let's just be us."

I know he is talking about meeting again with Flynn and the lawyers as they are starting to prepare for Jose's trial. That is something I want to forget about. I put my arm around Christian and place my hand in his back pocket of his jeans and walk with him to the Grace.

I enjoy helping Christian get the Grace ready for sail. He slowly drives her out of the mariana I stand between his legs as he sits in the captian's chair and he has his hands on my as I hold the wheel. This is one of my favorite things to do with Christian it just seems so intimate to me. He leans in and kisses me behind my ear.

" Mrs. Grey, this is our first time sailing as man and wife. I love you baby. "

I pull my hands off the wheel and turn around and take him in my arms and give him a kiss that could melt the icebergs if there were any. When I break my hold on Christian he smiling and looks of yummy.

" I promise you I will make time for more of that. But, right now I need to steer my boat but you stay close because i could use more of that kind of kissing. "

" I will hold you to it Mr. Grey. I love being out here with you. I feel like nothing can get us out here. I wish we could stay out here forever. "

" I know baby. But, I promise for now on no matter where we are you are safe. I will never let you out of my sight again. I am so sorry for what happened to you. I blame myself."

" No no Christian it's not your fault. Please don't think like that. I want to enjoy our Saturday out on the water. Please let's not talk about that. I want to be with you and laugh and talk about our new home and this family that you mentioned earlier. Maybe we need more practice on getting one of those."

" Mrs. Grey I think you are very good at how to get one of those. But, I will practice that with you anytime. You make me feel like no one else has and I love you."

Christian finds a nice spot and drops the anchor for a bit. The sun is warm and we put our bathing suits on he dives into the water and when he comes up he looks at me. He seems surprised that I am still on the boat.

" Come on in Ana the water will cool you off. "

" I don't think I feel like swimming right now. I will stay here and watch you. Please just don't go to far. "

" Ana come in. You will get to hot out in the sun. If you don't come in I am going to have to come up there and make you come in. "

" Christian you wouldn't force me to come in the water. I mean that just wouldn't be very chivalrest."

" Oh who said anything about that. I just think you need to cool off."

Before I know it Christian climbs back on the boat and grabs me and throws me in the water. I feel him jump in after me. In the few seconds that I am under the water I feel myself panic the water is nice but the darkness makes me think of places that I don't want to remember. When I surface Christian is smiling at me.

" There see don't you feel better all cooled and now come here I want to hold you. "

I don't say anything to him I just swim over to him and wrap myself around him. I think realizes something is wrong because his hold on me becomes stronger and he whispers in my ear.

" I got you baby. I will always have you and I won't let go."

I start to feel my eyes fill up with tears. I know he is just wanting to have fun today I want to too but my memories just won't let me escape. I don't want him to know that he will want to go home.

I find the strength to hold back my tears I let go of him and splash him and then laugh as I swim a little away from him. The surprised look on his face is so funny as he swims towards me.

After our swim he carefully dries me off on the deck and then picks me up and takes me inside to the main cabin. He gently lays me on the bed. I look up at him and smile. I know that he wants the same thing I need right now. I hold my arms out to him. He crawls over to me through my legs. He takes me in his arms and kisses me like our lives depend on it. I feel his arms at the sides of my hips as he unties the strings on my bathing suit. Before I know it he rolls over so I am on top of him and he is undoing my top.

" Baby role over I can't take off your suite when you are laying under me." I whisper softly to him. " Please Christian I need you naked. "

He sits up with me and stands up with me in his arms. When he does that I use my feel to take his trunks down. He sits on a the bed again and this time he lays back and I lower myself onto him. I close my eyes as I feel him fill me. His hands reach up and caress my breasts I arch my head back and push them further into his hands. The pleasure through me starts to spike as I move on top of him even faster. He sits up and begins to take my nipples in his mouth. I feel his teeth sink into one but the pleasure I am feeling out weights the erratic pain that flows through me. I am just about to come when I feel him put his arms around me and he manages to get up he breaks out connection and throw me on the bed again. He gets on top of me and takes my hands behind my head and takes me the rest of the way fast and hard. Memories of some of our first times flood my mind and he has helped me loose all my worries and just think about him. He knew exactly what I needed and I didn't even have to say it.

" Christian could we just stay out here tonight? I know that is not what we had planned but please is their anyway?"

" Ana, we don't have enough supplies I mean food for dinner or breakfast. I am not so sure it's a good idea."

" I know I just don't want to go back. I want to just be with you please."

" I can't say no to you. Ok we will try but if I think it's better for us to go home that is what we are going to do. Let me go get my phone and call Taylor so he won't worry about us. " He gets off the bed and gets dressed back into his clothes and picks up his phone and calls Taylor. I get up and get dressed to. I put out bathing suites back in our bag and put my hair up in a pony tail.

After his call we go back on deck bring up the anchor and sail some more. The sun is starting to go down and there is a chill in the air.

" I am going to go down in the room and get my jacket. Christian can I get yours too?"

" Yes, thank you baby."

When I am down in the room. I get a txt from Kate.

" Hey girl did you hear there was a third arrest in connection to your kidnapping. It was the owner of the house you were staying in. Apparently she is Alicia's sister and an old lover of Christian's. "

I text her back right away. " No I didn't hear anything like that but we have been out on the boat all day. I will ask Christian he just spoke to Taylor so maybe he mentioned it to him. "

" When will you guys be back Elliot and I were going to swing over and visit for a bit."

" We are staying out on the boat tonight. Maybe we could all do dinner tomorrow?"

" Ok well just let us know when you both are back then. Talk to you tomorrow. "

I grab the coats and head back out on deck.

" Here is your coat."

" Thanks baby."

" Kate and Elliot were going to come see us tonight. I told them we wouldn't be home so they asked if we wanted to do dinner tomorrow. Kate txt me when I was back in the room."

" Yes I am sure that would be fine. Is that what you want to do?"

" Yes sure. I think a dinner out with family would be fun. Did you know that the house I was in belonged to Jose's Financees sister? "

" Yes I did. Her name is Abbey she was an ex of mine. Many years back but yes I recognized the house whenI saw it. I had been there before. "

I drop my head and stare at my hands suddenly I know that Christian had been in the very room I was in with her and found pleasure. I know he has a past but, sometimes I don't like it.

" Hey what is it? She means nothing to me and frankly right now I am very pissed at her. She tried to lead me off the trail of finding you I think. She visited me the morning you went missing and tried to convince me that you were going to take my money and run. I didn't believe her but I can't believe she would do that to me and you. "

" I don't know sometimes I don't like to think about what you did with other girls before me. I guess I just feel jealous or like maybe doubt that you are finding what we do enough and fulfilling. "

" Ana, please don't feel like that. I find my time with you more pleasurable than any of the old times. You please me both in the bedroom and every where. I have so much fun with you no matter what we are doing. I don't want that old life I want our life. Yes one day I want to have a baby with you. I want to grow old with you and only you. "

" I know I guess sometimes I just need to be reminded of it. I don't doubt you Christian I just think of myself as lacking. You never give me anything to think otherwise I just let my head turn in the dark areas sometimes thank you for your reasurance."

" Come back over here and help me steer our boat. I want to hold you Mrs. Grey because never for one minute since I meet you have I every stopped wanting you or loving you. Ana just know that you complete me. "

While Christian is steering the boat I go down into the galley to see if what we packed for some food will make a good dinner. I grab one of the bags from the floor and notice it's a recycle bag from one of my favorite markets close to Escala. I never used these types of bags before one faithful friend and body guard told me how much better it was to bring in your own bags when you shopped.

" Mrs. Grey, I really think you save on plastic bags if you just paid the $1.00 for one of these bags and then brought it with you when ever you shopped in here. I mean it's not like Mr. Grey can't spare a dollar or two.?"

" I know Sawyer I just don't come here that much I would probably forget to bring it with me the next time I came to shop. "

" Here Buy two this time and I promise I will not let you forget it the next time you are going shopping. "

I have to look at him and laugh for a moment. " You know Sawyer your persistence sometimes reminds me of my husband. Maybe that is why there are days I just want to escape from you. "

Sawyer and I had a brother sister relationship from day one. I spent so much time with him he was one of my best friends in the world. He was always there for me. He never let me cry alone and now I will never see him again. Taylor is finding a replacement that will never happen you can't replace a friend I don't want another body guard. I just want Christian if there is no Sawyer I will never be safe again unless I am with Christian.

I start crying as I am preparing some turkey sandwiches I haven't realized how much I missed Sawyer. I will be lonely without him. When Christian was injured in Aspen I was up late one night eating ice cream and i was sitting in the living room crying. Sawyer got up and he heard me crying he brought me a tissue and another spoon and sat up all night with me eating ice cream and making me laugh and letting me cry. He always told me Christian would be ok and not to worry. He was always right. Like in New York it was better for him to be with me in the night clubs than with out him. I think Christian liked him a lot because he did is job and he did it well. He took my protection and safety very seriously. Sawyer knew that Christian would have expected nothing less from the person who was put in charge of me.

I just don't feeling like eating anymore. I just feel so lost and empty inside. I put the sandwiches in the refrigerator and go back up to Christian.

" Hey baby, what's wrong you look like you have been crying. Is there nothing for us to eat?"

" No I made some sandwiches. I was just thinking about Sawyer that's all. Christian I miss him so much. There is just no way to replace him."

" Ana, come here. Honey we are not replacing him. Think of it like we are just hiring some one new. I know Sawyer will never be replaced. I also know you too had a very special bond and I was so happy about that because I knew Sawyer had your back every second of everyday. I promise we will find someone you like. We won't hire anyone until you are ready to."

" Ok. I think I would just rather be with you and Taylor and not some one else."

" Ana I have told you that is fine with me as long as you need it baby. I am not in any rush. "

We both stay at the wheel and look out at the water for awhile in silence. The day begins to get dark. Christian finds a cove and drops anchor. We go down stairs and eat dinner at the little table. He tells me stories about when he and Taylor first hired Sawyer and how he was surprised to learn his main job was to watch after the boss's girlfriend. Taylor told him that his job of watching me was probably the most important job anyone could have in Christian's eyes because I was the most important thing in his life. Christian says Sawyer made him proud everyday because he took the job very seriously. Even on days when I would try and escape him it would stress him out but he was always relieved when I was back in his watch again.

That night I trouble sleeping. I don't have my sleeping pills that Grace had given me. Christian lays awake with me holding me tight until I fall asleep.

I am walking in a parking garage with Sawyer. He is just a few steps behind me as always. I see some men watching us from the right side of the garage. As we pass I hear Sawyer tell me to start walking to the car a little faster and if he tells to me run I should do that. I speed up and I also hear him do the same. From behind us both I hear foot steps too many foot steps.

" Mrs. Grey I need you to run for the car and don't look back. "

I begin to run but, I don't hear Sawyer running. I turn and I see that he is surrounded by the men who were following us. I turn around and still head for the car. I hear some one running towards me from behind.

" Mrs. Grey run faster ma'am get int he car. I glance quickly and Sawyer is running after me. Soon I see a man from behind him draw a gun. I yell out.

" Sawyer" but it's too late and he is shot laying on the ground.

Time seems to stop and I have no idea where the men have gone. I rush over to Sawyer and turn him over. I start to cry as I cradle him in my arms. He is is breathing and he opens his eyes. There is blood everywhere.

" Stay with me Sawyer please I will call for help. You have to stay with me. I need you."

" Mrs. Grey please you need to get to the car and go it's not safe. "

" Sawyer I am not leaving you. I can't leave you. Please don't leave me."

" Ana I couldn't protect you once and they took you. Please don't make me make another mistake and loose you again on my watch you have to get to the car and drive away. Don't make me fail you again."

" Sawyer you didn't fail me I left you and failed you. I should have waited and went with you. You would still be here if I did that. I am sorry. "

I hear foot steps and I look up and the men are coming back. I freeze I don't know what to do. They grab me and pull me away from Sawyer as I let him go his body falls limply to the ground. I scream out…..

" SAWYER! NO SAWYER"

I sit up and the tears are just pouring out of my eyes. Christian sits up almost as fast as me. He takes me in his arms.

" It's alright baby. It was just a dream. I am here you are safe. I am here."

The rest of the night Christian sits up with me and holds be and rocks be back and forth telling me it will all be ok. That I am alright and safe. I want to tell him I know but, I can't he wants me to one day have a new security guard and too feel safe and I just can't do that. I can't I lost Sawyer because I didn't listen and I don't want anyone else.

At sunrise Christian and I get dressed and head up to the deck to head home. He is so tired and I can tell it is hard for him to stay awake. The wind seems to be helping him it brings a chill to our faces. I snuggle up to him and talk to him and tell him stories. I make sure he stays awake the whole way home. He doesn't say much he just steers the boat. I know he is concerned for me.

" Christian thank you for letting us stay out here on the boat last night. It was very nice."

" Your welcome Ana, yes it was nice just to be away from everything wasn't it."

For the first time all morning I see him smile and he takes one hand from the wheel and wraps it around me for a moment.

Back at Escala Christian undresses me and tucks me into bed. He brings me a glass of water and one of my pills.

" Here baby take this. You need your sleep."

" Thanks you do to are you going to lay down too?"

" Yes, I will for a bit. "

He lays down but not for to long just as the pill hits I feel him get out of bed. I am to far asleep to turn our say anything.

" Hey baby get up. We have to shower and wash up for dinner with Kate and Elliot. I have a surprise for you as well."

" Christian did you let me sleep for the whole day? Did you sleep at all?"

" I slept some yes and yes I let you sleep. Come on shower with me. We need to get ready."

I get up and follow him into the shower. He gently starts to rub my shoulders and then he takes a sponge and starts washing me. It feels so nice to be clean. U take the shampoo and put some in his hair and wash it for him. We don't say much to each other while we shower but Christian seems to be liking the view and I do to. I put my arms around him for a while and just stay like that and he holds me for as long as I need. I let go and he shuts the water off and we step out and begin getting ready to go to dinner.

When I go out to the great room. Christian is in Taylor's office Gail tells me so I sit down and wait for him. Part of me hopes Taylor will drive us tonight I just want to sit in the back with Christian and cuddle next to him. Also I think Taylor being there may help me relax.

Christian and Taylor come out of his office with some one I have never seen before and suddenly I know who this is. It's the first of the interviewees they are wanting to me to meet. Many of them have never made it to the stage of meeting me. So I start to think they think he is a contender. Well we shall see.

I get up and walk over to Christian. The look he gives me tells me he knows I don't want to meet the person but to please just try. I decide ok for him I will.

Taylor steps forward " Good evening Mrs. Grey I wanted you to meet Mathew. He had his second interview with me yesterday for the vacant security position. I wanted you to meet him."

I step forward and hold out my hand " Mathew, nice to meet you. What is your first name?"

" Pardon me ma'am my name is Mathew Clark. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Grey. Taylor has told he a lot about you. I understand if hired I will be in charge of your personal security. "

" Yes, well he is right. I am sorry Mathew most of the time I am introduced to the security by there last name. "

I drop his hand and take my place next to Christian, I am not impressed at all. He just doesn't seem to me like he could possibly have the photographic memory that Sawyer and Taylor both have.

" Mrs. Grey Mathew is going to accompany us out to dinner tonight. I would like him to see what an evening out would entail. "

" Ok well that sounds good. I hope you find it interesting Mathew. Christian should we go and meet Elliot and Kate."

I walk over to the elevator and wait for them to catch up. Christian stops and tells Taylor to take Mathew and go down in the service elevator and get the vehicle so he can learn that route. Then he comes and pushes the call button and we take the elevator.

" Ana, please are you sure you are trying as hard as you can with this? I mean you came across kind well less than welcoming."

" Christian he is an employee not a friend so that is as welcoming as I feel I need to be. Anyway he is the one who has to show me he is worthy of the job. I need to start this relationship out right. He must know I am in charge."

" Ana if I didn't know better I would think you are trying to make him feel a little to uncomfortable and unwelcomed."

" Christian he is unwelcomed. I have you and Taylor now for security I don't feel I need anyone else.."

" Ana ok, I understand, just see how tonight goes. Taylor says he is excellent at what he does and his credentials are excellent."

" Oh really ex FBI?"

" Ana I know what you are doing? But, no not FBI secret service."

I glare at him because I feel like he is trying to push this stranger on me. I don't feel comfortable with that yet.

" Fine well I guess that is good.I am not sure if it's as good as ex FBI but I guess. Does he like ice cream?"

He laughs at me and hugs me.

" I am not sure if Taylor asked him that. But, I promise to find out."

" Ok because I will not trust a man who doesn't eat ice cream. "

" Ok Ana, I know baby I know. If he doesn't like ice cream than we will send him walking."

In the car. I don't say anything I just sit close to Christian and rest my head on his shoulder. He holds my hand the whole way there.

At the restaurant it's so nice to see Kate and Elliot. I haven't seen them since I Sawyers memorial. Kate gives me a look when she sees Mathew walking in behind us.

" Who is that with Taylor? Elliot told me you Taylor was bringing someone else tonight as well. I just assumed it was Ryan?"

" That is Mathew. They want him to be my new security. Frankly he may be bette for Gail maybe I should consider Ryan for myself. I mean I know him already. "

" Oh I see Mathew is not your choice. "

" No I don't think he will work out. I mean he has light brown hair and brown eyes and he doesn't look tough enough to be in security and I don't think he likes ice cream."

" What ice cream? What does that have to do with anything?'

Christian grabs my hand at that moment and interjects into our conversation.

"Apparently number one on Ana's list of qualifications is an ice cream consouir. I don't think Taylor or I knew how important that was. "

I think they all start laughing at me. I for one don't think it's funny. I mean if a body guard won't eat ice cream than you will have to cry alone. They will never understand. I am really missing my Sawyer at this moment. He wouldn't like Mathew anyway.

" Christian I got a call from Gia yesterday she is very excited to be working on your home with me. I told her as soon as you all approve the plans we were going to make a plan to break ground. She also tells me that Mrs. Grey didn't seem to like the plans. "

" No Ana wants to go in a different direction. I knew Gia was quite upset but, really it's Ana's home not hers."

" Christian Kate and I are going to use the ladies room."

" Ok baby take Mathew with you please."

" I think we can find the bathroom ourselves. "

"Ana that is not an option. "

" Fine. Mathew could you accompany me and Kate to the ladies room please?"

He gets up and follows us through the restaurant he waits outside the door.

" Ana he seems to know protocol quite well."

" Kate I had to tell him to come Sawyer would have just gotten right up when we did. "

" Ana I am sure if he would hired he would do that. Right now he probably doesn't know what his boundaries are for tonight. Are you sure you are giving him a fair chance?"

" Kate I am giving him as fair of a chance as I would give anyone right now. You sound like Christian. I just think it's to soon."

" Ok Ana fair enough."

When we leave the ladies room Christian is standing in a corner on his phone. His back is to us.

" Mathew please take Mrs. Grey back to her table. I am going to stay with my husband."

" Yes ma'am. "

I walk over to Christian and put my arms around him. I feel him put his hands on mine. I lean my head on his back and just listen to him.

" Yes,I will be in tomorrow for 8:00. I know we need to get those contracts signed. Well I think we could plan a trip quite soon if we can move on it. Yes she is. I see but for right now that is how it will have to be played out. No I am sorry I don't see it that way at all. Well I am sorry to hear that but, that is something you will have to work through on your own. I will see you in the morning. Enjoy the rest of your evening Ross."

" Hey baby. Are you ready to head back and eat? Why didn't you go with Kate and Mathew?"

" I saw you here and I wanted to be with you. I missed you."

" Come here. I love you Mrs. Grey. "

Christian gives me a kiss and then we walk back to the table. I can't help to think that some of the conversation has to do with me. That's only because I remember what Ross said to Andrea last week when I was in the office. I will ask Christian about it later.

We sit down at the table and Christian leans over to me and whispers in my ear.

" Well it looks like he got Kate back to the table ok and in one piece. But,I know we still don't know about the ice cream question yet."

" Christian that really is not funny. You know I am not ready to say yes to the first person Taylor parades in front of me."

" Yes, Ana I know. I was just trying to make you smile. You seem so tense all of the sudden. "

" I am alright Christian please don't worry. Let's just enjoy the wonderful meal. "

After dinner on the drive home I sit in Christian's lap. I hadn't done that in so long it feels so nice. We spend the whole time tangled in each other's arms. His tongue gently exploring the inside of my mouth and his fingers gently playing inside of my panties. I want this man my husband and I wish Taylor would drive faster. I don't even give a second though about Mathew until we are back home. When Christian and Taylor tell him good night. I shake his hand and we watch him drive away. The three of us head up in the elevator together. I am little disappointed about that because I wanted Christians hand back inside of me again like in the car.

Once we are in the bed room Christian removes mine and his clothes. Then he lifts me on the bed and from under it he takes out the spreader bar. He tells me to lay back and I do as I am told. He takes both of my ankles and hooks them inside the cuffs. Then before I know it he clicks the bar and my legs are spread wide apart on the bed. He he then crawls up my body and finds with his tongue where his fingers left off in the car. It feels so good that I immediate cum around his tongue. Then he jumps up and grabs me a flips me over and pulls me onto all fours grabs my hair and takes me hard and looses himself in me.

I lay down flat and he removes the bar. Then we gets my pills and water turns on my bed side lamp and hands me the glass. I am very happy when he pulls me next to him be are both naked and this could be great for the morning.

Before I fall asleep I decide I should ask him about the phone call.

" Christian the other day when I was in your office. Ross said something Andrea about me being in the office and how maybe I was going to be a distraction and I should probably stay home. Tonight on the phone when you were speaking to her did she mention to you something about that?"

" Ana I don't want you to worry about that baby. I am sorry she said something like that in front of you. Why didn't you tell me?"

" I don't know I guess because I thought it if she really meant it she would talk to you about it. I really didn't want to be in the middle of that."

" Ana baby, I don't want to hurt you but I won't lie to you either. Yes she doesn't seem to think it looks very professional for me to have my wife with me. Well I really don't care at this time what it looks like. Tomorrow you can wear a suit and I am going to make you my assistant. Then she can say what she wants but you will be sitting right by me. That will solve that."

" Christian you can't just hire me so it looks ok. I mean that would make you sleeping with your assistant. "

" Well it wouldn't be the first time in a place of business a man slept with his assistant. Any way I am not into Andrea that way so I need to have you there as my assistant because that is one fantasy I want to play out."

" Oh Christian I can't believe you said that. Go to sleep tomorrow we will go to your work and you can try and hire me. But I am afraid you won't be able to afford me."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Light in the Darkness

The next morning I wake up before Christian's alarm. The sun is out and the room is bright. I turn over and see Christian is still sound asleep. I just take a moment and admire him. He is my everything the man of my dreams. I know that the way I feel for him will never stop. Even as I feel that way about Christian. I don't feel like myself today. I am just tired and lacking any of the energy that I had the past couple of days. Part of me feels like just staying home today and not going with him to the office. I roll back over and try and wrap my head around what is wrong with me. I wish I could fall back to sleep but I can't. I hear the alarm go off and Christian shuts it off.

I soon feel his arms wrap around me and I feel his breath on my neck.

" Hey baby, we got to think about getting up time to go into work. Ana, are you awake?"

I roll over to look at him.

" Yes, I am awake. I am just not ready to get up. I feel a little off today. "

" Are you feeling sick. Maybe we should take the day off and get you to a doctor? "

" No I don't think I am sick enough to get a doctor. I will be fine. I think maybe I am just over tired. I will just lay in bed for awhile. You can go to work. I will be ok. Gail and and Ryan will be here right?"

" Ana, baby are you sure? I mean you said you wanted to come with me for awhile and I understand that. I can stay here and work from home? I don't have to do. "

" No Christian you can go. I will be ok here. "

" Ok baby, I will go take a shower if you change your mind let me know. Yes Gail and Ryan will both be here. I will make sure they know to check you. "

Christian gets up and heads into the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on. For a moment I think about going and joining him in the shower. But, I change my mind. I just lay back down and fall back to sleep.

I wake up and look at the clock it says 9:30. I look around the room and get up quickly and go into Christian's closet and into the bathroom. I can't believe he just left and didn't wake me to say good bye. He always says good bye.

I go back to the bed and I feel very sad and upset. I start to cry I think for the first time in our married life he has disappointed me. I sit up when I hear a knock on the door.

" Yes, come in."

The door opens and I can't help but to smile Christian comes into the room carrying a tray with Breakfast on it.

" Good morning baby. Are you feeling well enough to eat? I had Gail make you something light if you want."

" Christian, why are you still home? I thought you had left and I fell asleep and didn't get to say goodbye."

" Ana, I stayed home and have been working in the study. I didn't want to disturb you when I came out of the shower you were sound asleep. I was not going to go and leave you here knowing you were sick and knowing that you wanted to be with me. It's my job to make you feel safe. I love you. "

" Christian thank you for the food and I love you so much. You do take care of me. You know me so well. Yes I would have missed you and wished I had went with you. I am not sure what is wrong with me. I just feel so tired and I don't feel like doing anything I am not sure. When do we see Flynn?"

" Ana I can see if he can see us this afternoon if you would like? Maybe your body is just tired you have been through a lot and stress can wear you down. I think you need to rest a couple of days and I am staying home with you until you are ready. "

" Thank you Christian I love you so much. We do need to talk about Mathew I really don't think he is the body guard for me. I mean did you ask him about if you were gone and left him instructions to take me only to work and home. Who would he listen to You or me? I mean your not here?"

" Ana, I think Taylor covered with him that if I am gone and he is only with you he is still to follow the plan that Taylor and I set out for him not matter what you say. I think Sometimes you were able to make Sawyer feel like he should listen to you then he would. He would call us and find out just how wrong he was. He was an excellent bodyguard for you but maybe that was his only flaw. I did however trust him with you explicitly with you. I am sorry he is gone for you. I know you were close to him. Baby, If I could bring him back I would. It breaks my heart that I can't do that for you."

" Christian I just miss him and I don't know if I will ever feel safe with anyone again. I just don't know. I remember when I first met him as part of your team I thought he seemed a little to sweet to be a body guard. But that was his cover he meant business when he needed to."

" Ana, I promise you no one will be hired permanently until you are totally comfortable with them. But, its Taylor job to keep us safe and he needs to make sure you have your own personal security. "

" I know I just feel like so much has changed. I don't even feel like myself anymore. I have been trying to be me but, the truth is I just don't feel like me anymore. I want to be the woman you fell in love with but right now I feel like she has gone away and I want her to come back. It's getting harder Christian everyday."

" Ana, I would expect you to change some after going through what you went through I would wonder if you didn't change. I have even changed since this happened. But, I will always be strong for you no matter what. Baby, you are the woman I fell in love with. We will get through this time in your life. You haven't changed that much baby. I will take you any way I can get you because all I wanted was you back home with me and here you are. Honey Flynn will help you through all of this. I am sure you are going to have good and bad days. I want to be here for you during both. Ana give yourself time let your self heal. If you have a day like today where getting out of bed is just to much than stay in bed we will work through it and one day all this will make you a stronger woman and us a stronger couple."

"Christian I just think I am falling apart inside I feel like the darkness and fear is taking over. Some days I put on a strong face but, today I just can't. I am afraid."

He moves closer to me and takes me in his arms.

" Ana I know and I am sorry. I am here for you no matter what. I want to help you heal. Just don't shut me out let me help you like you have been and I promise the fear will go away and you will never have to fear that dark day again. "

" Thank you Christian. I am just going to eat and maybe read. Do you think you can stay home from the office tomorrow as well?"

" Yes, I can work from home as long as you need me to be here. I am sure what you heard Ross say the other day has affected you and that is why you feel uncomfortable about the office. promise I will address that. My office is a place you are always welcomed and I never want it to make you feel uncomfortable. I love you and will always love you. Now eat before your food gets to cold. I will sit with you then I need to get back to work. "

I smile at him but I do feel like I am falling apart inside. I know he will try everything he can to keep me from falling apart. He is always there and he will hold me together. After I eat Christian takes the tray and heads back out to the kitchen and then to the study to work some more. I lay down and just stare at the ceiling. I can't understand why I really have no motivation to do anything. It seems so unlike me. Maybe Christian is right maybe the comment from Ross and the other things that have happened are affecting me more than I want to believe or let on. Maybe if I can just accept that I can start to heal. I hope to see Dr. Flynn soon. Maybe he can help me understand theses ups and downs. The one thing I have to remember not to do is try and push Christian away because he will never leave and I don't want him too. He is my best friend and soulmate and he will always have me in his arms.

Sitting in the lobby of Dr. Flynn's office I feel a little nervous Christian is here but he is working in one of the conference rooms and he asked if I would be alright if he didn't go in so he could attend a video meeting. Of course I said yes. I don't want him to know that right now I wish he could just be with me through this. He has to work and I know that.

" Ana, how has this week been for you? "

" Well Actually, it has not been the best. I am really starting to feel very disinterested in things and I just want to sleep. The pills I am using help me to sleep but I don't have energy. "

" Ana I think maybe we should stop taking the sleeping pills. There comes a time when we need to ween off of them and try and sleep with out them. I am sure you can ask Christian about it. He went through that himself. But, let's focus on your disinterest. Maybe while you are here I should have you take a depression screening. I mean with all you went through you could be feeling depressed and that can take a lot out of you. "

" Ok, I will take the screening but I am not sure about the pills. I just think I may need them. "

" I understand but I think you should ask Dr. Grey about coming off of them. They maybe causing more harm than good at this point. "

" Ok, Did you know that Christian and Taylor have been interviewing for my old body's position. I really am not happy with that. Is that normal?"

" Give what you went through and the loss of him yes I think that is. The world will seem to move faster than you are ready to when you are grieving. That is something that happens to everyone I feel. Some one is telling us how and when what to feel. Just listen to your self. You will know when it's time for you. "

" I don't want to upset them but, I am not ready to be with a stranger on my own, what if he is a horrible person and does something horrible. I mean one of my best friends kidnapped me and then left me to die in a fire how can I trust a stranger."

" I understand the trust issue. It is a big thing. I think Taylor and Christian will not let you be placed with someone that they have not 100% vetted. "

" Yes I know. What about Jose and Alicia and Abbey how will I face them in trial when that happends. They will be seeing the grand jury soon and I have been told that I will be needed or at least a statement. "

" Ana, I think for that you can just write a statement. Have your attorney's help you with that. Victims. Now I am going to try my best and help you be mentally prepared for the trial but, that could be a while yet. Justice doesn't always move as swiftly as we want. "

" Ok yes I will need your help. I guess I will have to speak with an attorney about all this. But I am sure they will contact me. "

" Yes, you don't have to worry about that. Here take this tablet and answer the questions and when you are done I will score it for you. "

I sit and look at the screen. I am reading through the questions I come to some like loss of interest in sex with my partner. hmm if that happens I think depression would be the least of my worries Christian would probably kill me or keep me locked in the red room until that interest returned. I laugh because I hope that I am overreacting. When I am done I hand it back to Dr. Flynn.

" I will score this and call you. Depending on the results we may want to schedule an appointment before next week."

" Ok. Thank you Dr. Flynn I will be waiting for your call."

I head out of his office and I see Christian still sitting at the table in the conference room in the meeting. So I enter quietly and just sit to the side and wait for him.I take my phone out and see while I was in a meeting I got a txt from Kate.

" Hey girl, Christian called and said he didn't think you were feeling well today. He asked me to check in on you. Does that man ever stop worrying about you? Well how are you? IF you are up to it why don't we go out for dinner tonight. I have something to tell you. Are you guys coming to the dinner at the Grey's house this week end? Well send me a message when you get this. Kate."

" Kate I am feeling alright just a little off. I think I am just over thinking a lot of things lately. I would love to go out. What time? Where should we meet? Maybe some girl time would be just what I need. Ana"

I look up and Christian is looking at me smiling.

" Did it all go ok? "

" Yes, fine thanks. How about your meeting? Is everything good? "

" Yes baby no worries it's all under control. Are you ready to head home. I should call Mrs. Jones soon and confirm with her about dinner."

I take a deep breathe I want to tell him I would like to go out with Kate and since I don't have security I will be ok because Kate will be with me. But, I am hoping he will believe that. I want to try it because I need to get over this fear. If it is depression holding me back. I guess I need to fight it. Christian will have to go into the office one day and I may not always want to go. Maybe I need to just tell him that.

"Christian Kate Txt me and asked that we go out to dinner tonight for a girls night. I think I would like to go. It might be good for me to get out and have some girl time. I can see that I am safe when I am not just with you and maybe then you don't have to take me everywhere you are going."

" Ana, you know I really don't mind having you with me all the time. Baby I love having you close. I can just look up with I am having a bad moment and see you it makes me smile. I do want you to feel safe but, I am not letting you go with out a body guard. Taylor or Ryan will have to go with you. That is my final word on it."

Hmmm I knew he would want that but, I think I would feel better having one of them with also. So I will let one go with me.

" I think I would like Taylor to go with me. He could drive Kate and I. She was going to drive but now we could just sit and catch up while Taylor drives us."

" I think that is a good idea I will even feel better if Taylor goes with you. Come on we will let him know when we get home. Are you sure you will be alright? I mean I could come and just sit at a different table to give you your time?"

" Christian I love you and I love that idea but I will be with Kate and knowing Taylor is there will make me feel better."

" Ok you win."

I grab his face and give him the biggest kiss ever. He rewards me by keeping the kiss.

" Come let's get home so you can go out to dinner and be back home before it gets dark. I guess I will just eat alone."

I can tell he is pouting. I don't want him to feel like I am leaving him out. I just want something to help me get out of this mood that I am in and I haven't tried having girl time maybe that will work.

" Christian, you don't have to eat alone baby why don't you go over and eat with Elliot. Oh and Kate asked if we are going to your parents house this week end. Are we going?"

" Ana, I really don't want to hang with Elliot. We can go if you want to. I didn't commit to anything because you just haven't wanted to do much and I didn't want you to think I was pushing. I just want you to smile again. I want to make you smile again."

" Christian you do make me smile and You are the only one who makes me happy. I am sorry about tonight. Kate wanted to tell me something so I feel like I should go. In many ways I don't want to go. But we won't be long and I will come home to you and hopefully you will hold me your arms and not let go."

" Ana you know that I will do just that."

When we get home I go in the bedroom just to freshen up and Christian says he is going to let Taylor know that he will be accompanying me to dinner with Kate.

When I am in the back of the car with Taylor and we are driving to Kate and Elliots to pick her up I begin to feel a little anxious. My chest starts to hurt and my head becomes light. I am just going out to eat with my friend why am I feeling like I am out of control. I almost ask Taylor to stop and go home. I close my eyes and breath in and out and try to calm my heart rate. When I open my eyes Taylor is pulling into Kate and Elliot's driveway.

" Mrs. Grey would you like me to go and Get the other Mrs. Grey or stay here ma'am?"

" Um I think I will go get her and then we will be right back. "

Taylor gets out of the car to open my door. I get out and my legs are a little shaky.

" Umm do you think you could come with me to get her. I really think that will be best. "

" Of course I will ma'am."

As we walk up to the door Kate comes out and she comes down the steps and gives me a very big hug.

" Ana it seems like forever since I saw you how are you?"

" Kate I am ok. I have been better I feel like I am in a slump but I hope this makes me feel better."

" I hope so too."

As we walk back to the car Taylor walks on ahead and gets our door. I think he knows that I am feeling a little uncomfortable. I just don't want him to tell Christian. That moment I think about Sawyer. He would always tell Taylor and Christian if I changed any plans. He would make me so mad. But I miss that.

" Ok Ladies, where are we headed tonight? Mr. Grey said you are going out for a nice quiet dinner. Where can I take you? "

" Ana we should try that vegetarian place Cafe Flora?"

" Sure Kate that sounds great. "

" ok ladies we are on our way."

I turn and look at Kate.

" Ok so what is it you wanted to tell me? "

" Ana don't you want to wait until we are at the restaurant?"

" No I really don't so spill it Grey."

" Ok well I am pregnant."

" Kate what oh my goodness that is so awesome. Finally some good did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?"

" Ana we just recently found out and with all the crazy stuff that was happening there really was not a good time to bring it up. I am not that far along yet and we don't know what we are having. But the doctor says once I am about 20 weeks we can find that out. "

I grab Kate in a big hug and start crying, " Kate I am so happy for you. I can't believe I mean I have been so concerned about myself I didn't even think to ask you what was happening in your life. I am so sorry."

" Ana, you don't have to cry I me trust me I understand what you have been dealing with. I am just glad you were willing to come out to dinner with me so I could celebrate the news with you. I didn't want to tell you on the phone."

" Do you think you and Elliot are going to be moving or just staying where you are? I mean with a family you may want a bigger place?"

" I don't think we are going to move any time soon. I mean there is only one baby coming."

" IS Elliot excited? "

" Yes he seems to be. I mean work is keeping him busy but, when I told him the news he was very excited. I have to admit we are both a little nervous about being parents ."

" Kate you and Elliot will make great parents. You both are fun and loving and young at heart. This baby will have the best life ever. I can't wait to spoil my niece or nephew.I am so glad to hear some good news. "

On the way back to Kate's as Taylor drives we both talk about baby names, and what kind of baby shower Kate wants. She says they may do a baby reveal party but they haven't decided if they are going to find out the sex or not. I don't blame her the surprise would be fun. I am sure if I ever have children Christian will want to know he likes to be prepared and doesn't like surprises.

When we arrive back at Escala I walk with Taylor to the elevator. When we get to the apartment Taylor heads to his office. I go in the bedroom to change into something more relaxing. Christian is not in the bedroom so I go and look in his study, the library, the tv room. I can't seem to find him anywhere. I don't think he is upstairs although I haven't looked. I grab my phone and I have one missed call from him and a text. I open the text:

" Hey baby, I hope you are enjoying dinner. Elliot and I decided to go out and catch a movie and dinner. Ana call me if you need anything. I will be home soon I promise. I love you Ana. Love you C, forever."

He is not here. I just know how I feel about that. He has been my rock the one constant in my life since I was kidnapped. I wonder how long he will be. I don't like to be alone I mea I know the security is here but, I feel safer with Christian. I go back into our room and sit on the bed. I can feel the sadness and darkness slowly rising up with in. I don't want to feel like this now, not while Christian is gone. I want to call him and tell him to come home that I need him.

I lay down and try to sleep. It's not really late but sleep will keep my mind from going anywhere to dark. I can't get comfortable in the bed. I roll over on Christian's side and lay my head on his pillow. I can smell him it. I begin to drift off to sleep.

I don't stay asleep to long my dreams are just to vivid of the times in that room in that house. The fire, Jose and how he was so cold and cruel. I don't know why he did this to me I didn't do anything to him. I was always a friend to him he was the one who couldn't handle the fact that I fell in love. He was jealous and mad because he couldn't have me. That is what he said the first night he took me and tied me in that cold room. He told me that he was upset that he had never gotten to touch me or kiss me. I tried to tell him I didn't feel that way for him.

He got even madder and he started to take my clothes off. I remember his breath on me and his hands touching y breasts I felt so helpless. I remember trying to struggle but I was tied up and I couldn't get him off of me. I start to cry because I want this thought to go away. I don't know if I want to tell Dr. Flynn about this or Kate. I think about Christian I can't tell him he will be so upset what if he blames me and never wants me again. He is always so happy about the fact that he is my only. I loved that he is my only. In many ways I feel that he is my only. Jose doesn't count he forced things it was not what I wanted.I a just afraid that Christian won't look at that way.

I start to cry and scream and I can feel the panic welling up inside me. I am awake but it's like I am having a nightmare. I hear the bedroom door open and I freeze. I see Mrs. Jones come come rushing over to me.

" Mrs. Grey, Mrs. Grey are you alright?"

She grabs me and hugs me. She begins stroking my hair and telling me over and over again that I am alright. I am home and I am safe. But the tears won't stop and the fear won't go away.

" Mrs. Grey, Why don't I call Mr. Grey. I think maybe you need him to come home."

I look up at Mrs. Jones, " I don't want to call him. I don't want him to know that I I am still so shaken up about all this. I want him to be able to have a normal life and have to worry about his crazy wife all the time."

Suddenly I hear a voice, and Christian runs into the room and Mrs. Jones steps out of the way and she leaves. He takes me in his arms and I can't help but more tears start falling.

" SHHH Ana baby I am here and I do worry about you all the time. Your not crazy baby. I love my life with you. I don't want a life with out you in it. What happened baby, I could hear you crying when I got off the elevator. Why didn't you call me. "

" Christian I didn't want to ruin your night out. I didn't want you to think I was some needy wife that can't handle being with out her husband."

He smiles and laughs a little. " Ana you are not a needy wife. You are a strong woman who right now happens to need me around more than ever because you have been through some pretty bad stuff. I understand that. One day baby you will be back to your old self again and you will feel safe even if we are not together. I do and don't want that day to come. I love you Ana and I want you better but I am here for you no matter how long it takes even if it takes forever."

" Oh Christian. I love you too. I guess I just panicked and then Mrs. Jones came in and just as she was trying to get me to call you. Well, then you were home. I am scared Christian that I won't be able to work through this. "

" Ana, I know but baby give it time it hasn't been that long. Time can heal anything and so can love. Now you have lots of time and you have all my love."

He pulls me close into an embrace. We are kissing so sweetly and passionately at the some time tears start to stream down my face again. I am happy he is home and I never want him to leave.

He breaks off from the kiss and I see the darkness in his eyes. I bite my lip because I feel the same. I begin to take off his shirt and he smiles as I do. He then stands and removes his pants. He gets back on the bed with me and removes his T shirt that I am wearing and my wear panty's.

He begins to kiss me behind the ear and down my neck while his fingers play with my nipples. He is so gentle he knows just what I need he always does. He slowly makes his way down between my legs and as he kisses me down there I run my fingers in his hair and say his name so softly like a prayer.

Soon he is on top of me and he kisses me once more and then he sinks into me. He looks into my eyes.

" I love you Ana, let's take this slow. I need you as much as you need me."

" Yes please Christian I need you to. I love you."

I fall asleep in my husbands strong loving arms. He is my light right now and I am so glad he understands how much I need him to be with me right now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Twist

I wake up the next morning the sun is shining beautifully through the window. I lay for a minute staring at the balcony door. Soon I start to wonder what time it is? I didn't hear Christian in the shower this morning but it seems like he should already be up. I roll over and see him still asleep on his of the bed. I glance at the clock and see that 's 8:05. I wonder why he is still in bed. I mean it's Friday and he should be getting ready or alright at work. He never sleeps this late. I lay back down next to him and I feel his arm move and he pulls me close. He doesn't move or wake after that. I start to worry I hope he is not sick. I decide I better ask him.

" Hey, baby, Don't you have to be at work today? Or even why are you still in bed? This is late for you. Are you feeling ok?"

He opens his eyes and looks down at me smiles. " Yes I do have to be at work. But, since I am just going to be at home I thought I would lay with you awhile longer. I guess I must have fallen back to sleep after the alarm went off. I am not sick don't worry about me. Gia will be coming over this evening with house plans for us. If we like them and can approve them Elliot would like to start on the house in about 2 weeks. "

I smile and feel excitement build up inside me. A house of my own being built for me in two weeks.

" Christian I would love for him to start that soon. I am so excited finally we will have our house on the sound like you have always wanted. I am so happy I can't wait. "

He leans down and kisses me. It takes my breathe away. His kiss turns into something more primal and I feel him deepening it and I know any second we will be in the trawls of passion and I can't wait.

I come apart underneath him and scream out his name as I free fall into pleasure. He finds his own release and collapses down on me and I feel his heavy body on me and his heartbeat feels like it's going to burst out of his chest. I wrap my arms around him and put my fingers in his hair.

" Ana, am I crushing you? "

" Yes and no. I don't want you to get up I want to hold you for a few more minutes. "

" Ok. A few more then I have to go make us some money. New homes can be expensive. "

I can hear the humor in his voice like he needs to make more money I know he is only joking it's his way of telling me it's time for him to go without just breaking away from me. I release him and suddenly he sits up and gets out of bed. He heads towards the bathroom.

" I am going to take a quick shower do you want to wash my back?"

I hurry out of bed and run up to him. " Yes, I do. I love taking showers with you. "

He laughs as we walk into the shower. It's huge all Italian marble big enough for more than two. Christian starts washing his hair. As he does I soap up his chest and legs and his cock. I hear him moan a little but I quickly make my way down his legs. I would love more fun but I know he need to be going. I stand up and he turns around and I start washing his strong shoulders and back.

" Christian why do you think that Abbey, Alicia's sister your ex would take part in what they did?"

He turns and takes me his arms. " Baby, I don't know. Maybe she like them was hoping to get rich. Maybe she is jealous of you like Jose is of me. I just don't know Ana. I wish I did. Even more though I wish it would not have happened at all. I am just glad you are safe now and home. "

I smile up at him. I need to tell him about the horrible first night I had when they took me. I just don't know how.

" Christian, Can I tell you about what happened there? I mean do you want to know what went on while I was there. "

He takes my face in his hands. Kisses me for a moment smiles and says,

" Baby yes I want to know but, I am not going to push you by asking a lot of questions. I know that when you are ready you will tell me and I will be there for you no matter what. I can't imagine what you went through and how you are feeling right now. I just want you to know that all of this is on your time. Baby, when you are ready we can talk about it. "

I look at him and smile. He is so sweet. He never wants to rush me. He is always so concerned for me I can't love him more than I do.

" Ok Christian thank you. I would like to tell you one thing. But since you have work to do I will tell you tonight."

Christian helps me wash up and then we get out of the shower. He gets dressed and heads for his study. I put on a tank top and some shorts. I find the morning newspaper sitting in the living room. I get some Tea and go back out on the balcony to read and relax. I see on the front page Jose, and Alicia's picture they are scheduled to have a hearing today. I am not sure why I mean they already both plead not guilty to the crimes and now it says something about some technicality that there Lawyer claims to have. New evidence will be presented in the case. Oh and of course Abbey is cooperating with the state to keep her butt out of trouble for sure.

I decide that is enough of that story so I turn the page and look i the business section. Christian's favorite section. I start reading the articles and I am not really sure why he finds this page so great. But he is a business man and is really passionate about it. I set the paper down and pick up my tea and look out at Seattle. We are up so high it's almost like living in the clouds. I will miss being here a little. This has not been my home for long but it feels like home.

I hear voices out in the living room and foot steps. I get up to go see who it is. Carrick and Christian and Taylor are standing together talking. Carrick is an attorney and he has been keeping up to date on all that has been happening he can't work on the case due to the conflict of interest. But they let him tell us things from time to time before the DA does. Christian looks over and sees me. I smile at him and blow him a kiss. He smiles back and then he says something to his dad and Taylor. He starts to come over to me.

" Hey baby, what's up why is your dad here? "

" He just came to discuss somethings with me. Why are you still hanging out in the bedroom? "

" So I will be ready if you want a lunch time quickie."

" Oh Ana that sounds like a plan. Baby, we are going to go in my study and talk we didn't mean to disturb you."

" You didn't I was just reading and relaxing. You all can sit in the living room. I could get some drinks for everyone. "

" Maybe in a minute. We won't be long and I may after my father leaves take you up on that quickie."

He turns and walks away with his dad and Taylor. I don't know why he was so concerned about them disturbing me. I was not sleeping. Unless of course it has something to do with me and the court trial. I wonder if Carrick has heard anything maybe about what the newspaper was talking about. I am sure he will come and tell me when they are done. I go back in the bedroom and grab my phone and sit out on the balcony again. I decide to text Kate

" Hi little momma how are you? I am excited to see you tomorrow I think the news is going to make Grace fly through the roof with excitement. I am glad you didn't tell me too far in advance because this is a hard one to keep quiet about. "

" Hey Ana, I am good. How about you? Have you all heard how the defense has said to have found a new motive in your case? I am not sure what it as we journalist don't get the whole story I guess until the next hearing. I am sure it's just stupid theories to try and keep Jose and Alicia out of prison well at least lesson there time. Are you hanging with Christian today at his work? I could meet you somewhere for lunch in about an hour? Let me know. "

" Kate, no I haven't heard anymore that you. I read the it in the paper this morning and Carrick is here talking to Christian now. I am sure that is what he is here about. No we are not at Christian's office today he is working from home. I think next week we will be I will let you know and we could do lunch then. I will see you tomorrow."

" Ana."

I turn and see Christian standing in the door way. I get up and go over to him and hug him. he wraps me in his arms.

" Is there something wrong Ana?"

" No I just needed you."

He smiles. " Baby, I have to go with my dad down to the police station. There are some things they want to discuss with me. We won't be long. "

"Christian I saw this in the paper this morning I show him the story is that what this is about do you think? I wan to come with you."

" Ana you don't need to go down there right now. I mean soon enough you will be thrown into this more than I know you want to be. "

" I can't stay here alone. I just can't."

" I know Taylor is going to stay I will take Ryan. If you need anything he will be here. I also have called Dr. Flynn he said he has some openings if you need him he can come over and talk. "

I sag my shoulders and pout. " Christian is everything ok?"

"Ana yes it's all fine. I just want to keep you from all of this until you are stronger and a little better. Trust me on this it will all be ok. "

He kisses he good by and then leaves with his dad. Miss Jones come into the room and asks if she can make me anything to eat?

" I wouldn't mind some tea. But, I think I will wait for Christian to get back and eat with him. Could you make some steak and Asparagus for dinner tonight?"

" Yes of course would you like a salad as well? "

" Yes please could you do one of your summer salads with the dried cranberries and strawberries?"

" Yes ma'am I can. Mr. Taylor told me to let you know he is in his office should you need anything. Mrs. Grey I want you to know that I think you are doing very well for what has happened and all of us here are concerned for you and we support you. I welcome the company if you want to come and sip your Tea at the breakfast bar while I cook. "

" Thanks."

I go into my closet to find a nice dress to wear to the party tomorrow. I have a cute light blue dress that is simple short sleeves and a scoop neck. It is short and Christian always says it makes my legs look good. I decide to wear it tomorrow. It is going to be a great day and I want to look great for Christian he hasn't seen me in this dress in a while. I think seeing him excited about it will make me feel good.

I get my tea from Mrs. Jones and I go into the TV room and put the wedding DVD on I haven't watched it in a long time it is nicely done. Makes me feel like I am there all over again. I love the part in the video where our family and friends give us advice and wish us the best. Christian's family is so big and I am so happy to now be a part of such a large loving family. His grandparents have been married for such a long time and they look so much in love still. I hope that is Christian and I when we get old.

I see a shot of Sawyer on on the video he is dancing with Hannah my co worker from SIP. He looks so happy and so does she. I miss him so much. He was not only my body guard but he became a very good friend. I confided in him a lot he was like a brother to me. He knew when to make me laugh and when to not say anything at all. I should call Hannah I haven't spoken to her since the funeral. I will call her this week end.

I hear the sound of the elevator door and I know Christian must be home. I get up and go out out greet him. I am so glad to see him.

" Hey baby, have you been ok? "

" Oh Christian I have but, I missed you. I am glad your back. Did everything get settled?"

" I hope so. My dad is going to talk a little more with the DA about some things but, I think it will all work out. No worries. Why do you look like you have been crying?"

" I was watching our wedding video and it's just so romantic and special to see all the people in our lives that it made me cry. No worries. Just happy tears. "

He pulls me into his arms and kisses me.

" Good I am glad they are happy tears. Do you know when Dinner will be?"

" I am sure soon. Why do you have to go to work?"

" No I don't think so but I have had a really shitty past couple of hours and I would like to loose myself in you if that is alright?"

" Christian that sounds like a wonderful idea. I would like to loose myself with you as well."

I walk with him to our room. I want to ask what happened at the station but, right now I just want to be there for him like this because it's what he needs.

" Christian, I think I should shower. Gia will be here after dinner and I would like to be ready before dinner so I don't have to rush. Would you like to join me in the shower?"

" Yes, I think I would let's wash up and prepare for dinner. I hope the house plans are as we hoped. I would love for Elliot to start on our home. I am ready to be in a home of our own. "

" Me too. It's going to be wonderful. The view of the water is beautiful from the property and I can't wait to wake up to it every morning with you."

"Me either, baby. Come let's shower."

Christian heads out to check on when dinner will be ready after he is dressed. I decide to style my hair so it drops and curls down by my breasts and I add some body with the curls. I apply some lip gloss blush and mascara. I then find a nice red wrap dress in the closet. It is just above the knee and it it has a rather low neckline that shows off some cleavage.

I find the earrings that Christian had given me a while ago my second chance earrings he called them. They look beautiful hanging from my ears. I then put one of the diamond necklaces he bought me. It goes beautifully with my earrings. He is such sweet man.

There is a knock on the door.

" Ana, dinner is ready. Are you coming?"

" Yes, Christian I will be right out."

" Ok, can I will pour you some wine"

" Yes, please that would be great. Thank you."

I put on my heals and head out to the dinning room for dinner. When I get there Christian is sitting at the table waiting for me. He smiles and stands up. Walks over to me shaking his head.

" Baby, you look beautiful. I didn't know we were suppose to dress for dinner tonight. But, I am glad you did. What is the occassion?"

" No occassion. I just wanted to look good for you. I know you like to see me like this and it has been awhile. I wanted to treat you for all that you have done for me."

" Ana, thank you you look absolutely gorgeous but I love you and think you are beautiful no matter what you are. But, I appreciate this look tonight. Let's eat so we can be ready for Gia."

We sit at the table and Mrs. Jones brings our plates. For a few minutes Christian stays focusing on eating his food and says nothing.

" Christian, is something wrong? Please tell me what happened this afternoon? I know you want to protect me from anything else but I need to know. I mean I just feel that something is wrong."

" Ana, I am not sure how to explain this. But, in trials like this the defense will come up with ways to make things look different than they seem. You know to make the guilty look innocent or like the victim too. Well that is what Jose and Alicia and Abbey have done. They are trying to say that I was involved in this."

I go pale I feel sick to my stomach how can Jose do this. He is still attacking me this time through Christian the love of my life.

" Christian, Why would they do this. Do they still want to hurt us? I mean I know and everyone knows you are not at all a part of there plan. I can't rush eat anymore. Why can't they just leave us alone."

I start to cry and Christian gets up out of his seat and takes me in his arms.

" Baby don't cry I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to cause you anymore pain you have been through enough. I am so sorry baby. I don't know why they are doing this. But now they are trying to keep them selves from having to go to prison for so long by blaming me. Don't worry baby. It's not going to happen. We will be ok. I am here and they will not be able to hurt you like this. "

"Christian they are still hurting me. Look now they are attacking my husband with lies. I just can't take any of this anymore. I feel like this will never be over this. I just can't take anymore I am so confused by all of this why would jealousy and money and greed drive a former friend to do something like this. I just can't understand. "

" I know Ana, I wish I had the answers for you. But, I don't sometimes those things can drive people to not be rational any do things that may seem out of character for them. I am so sorry that this has happened to you. Baby, I am here and no matter how long it takes I promise one day you will be able to move past this. We are starting a new Chapter in our lives with a new home. Let's try and not let them take away the joy of having that. Tonight let's look at what Gia has and be happy about that even if just for a moment."

"Christian, I will try. I promise. Sometimes it's so hard. I am sorry I am such a mess right now. You don't deserve this. You deserve a happy and beautiful wife look at me. I am none of that. I have failed at being a wife."

" Ana, no you haven't failed baby, this happened it was out of our control. I don't want anything or anyone just you. Your not a mess what you have went through is horrible and you have to work through this and you will. I will be here to help you. Ana, have you told the DA everything that happened to you while they had you? "

" Christian, thank you. I don't remember but I may have left somethings out. Christian I feel ashamed of all that has happened. First I go out without proper security and then because of me people get hurt and die. I don't want to hurt you Christian. I don't want you to look or feel any differently about me than you do. "

" Ana, there is nothing that will make me feel any different about you. I would never blame you for anything that happened to you while you were being held by them. Are you trying to tell me that Jose did things to you that."

He stops and stands up and runs his fingers through his hair. He is angry I haven't even said anything and he is already angry. He comes back to me and crushes me to him. He starts to cry and keeps telling me he is sorry and that he loves me. I start to cry as well I hurt him and I didn't want to do that.

" Christian I am sorry I didn't want to hurt you. I am so sorry but yes he did things to me that I didn't want and that made me feel like I betrayed you."

" Ana, I don't feel like you have betrayed me. I am not upset with you. Jose, and myself maybe because of what he did and that I didn't find you before he could put his hands on you. I let you down baby. You did nothing wrong. I am glad you told me because keeping this inside was not healthy for you. Did you tell Dr. Flynn? "

" No. I couldn't tell anyone I felt so ashamed. I am so sorry please forgive me."

" Ana, you need to tell him so he can you have nothing to be sorry for. I am sorry that this happened to you. I am so so sorry. I failed you as a husband. I am suppose to protect you. "

" Christian you did protect me. You have not failed me. Please just tell me you still love me in the same way as before that nothing has changed."

" Ana, of course I love you in the same way that I always have. In fact everyday I love you more and more. You are my world and I will never stop loving you or wanting you. Ana, you are and will always be mine and only mine. I know that."

" Christian I thought you would think and feel that I I ."

" Hey no more talk like this baby I don't feel like you did anything. You didn't give yourself to him he took you. He took what was not his to take. I am sorry that it happened. I don't want you to worry about me at all. I have not changed at all toward you and I never will. Come let's go freshen up before Gia gets here. "

He picks me up in his arms and carries me into the bathroom and takes a wash cloth and begins gently washing my tears off my face and kissing me gently. He is so gentle. My tears soon come to a stop and he looks at me and smiles.

" There now come here and let me kiss you because right now you look really hot."

I smile at him and he kisses me so passionately and hot I can't think of anything but him. I love his distractions.

Just as we find out release we here a knock on the bedroom door.

" Mr. Grey, Miss Gia Matteo is here."

" Thank you Taylor please show her to the dinning room we will be right out."

He looks down at me as I am still laying on the floor in the bathroom. He looks so sexy.

" Well Mrs. Grey we must get dressed seems our company is here."

We laugh and start getting dressed. I fix my hair and put my heals back on. We walk to the dining room holding hands. I find my self feeling very excited to see the plans.

When Gia sees us she smiles and motions to the plans she has laid on the table.

" I hope you both find these plans more of what you were thinking of. Still a great house with a great statement but more traditional and large. "

I look over the plans and it seems perfect a huge kitchen and 7 bedrooms and 8 and half baths. A study for Christian and a library. She has the master bedroom upstairs and a wall with french doors that can open wide on a balcony that is over looking the back yard and the sound. The room is huge attached two it are two very luxurious closest and bathrooms. His and hers.

I can't help but think I don't know why we need to bathrooms we like to show and bath together. But, maybe one day we will want out space. I really hope not.

Suddenly I am pulled from my thoughts when I hear Gia and Christian talking about using Italian marble for the foyer.

" You remember Christian I though we could use the marble you liked when we went to Italy to pick out the marble for your Aspen home. It was beautiful and I recalled that you loved it."

" Yes, I remember the marble designer and artisan there was wonderful. His work was impecable. Ana do you remember the marble in the Aspen home?"

I look up at him I am glad he still remembers I am still here. Wait what am I saying am I jealous? I smile at him. " Yes I remember it. I thought it was nice."

" Wonderful maybe the three of us could make a trip there and look and place an order. "

" Gia I am afraid traveling for us right now is out of the question. Ana has not been feeling well and I don't travel right now would be good for her."

He takes my hand and looks down at me as it says it. I melt inside how could I for one minute think he would ever be interested in her. He has always told me it's only me. I guess right now I am just feeling a little to insecure.

" Oh I am sorry to hear that. Well maybe the two of us could go? I am sure she would love what ever you pick out?"

I shot my face up to look at her in that moment and I squeeze Christian's hand just a little to tight. Did that lady just ask my husband to go to Italy with her. I really don't see that happening.

" Gia if the timing was different. But I need to be here with Ana now. You could take my jet I am sure you would pick something just perfect for the home."

Wait what did he just say needs to be with me why not wants to be with me. I decide to see where his needs lie.

" Christian, no it will be alright why don't you go. I trust your tastes so much. I know you can pick out the right style."

He looks at me at that moment and shakes his head.

" Ana, I am not going anywhere with out you ever. Baby I know what's wrong and we will talk about it later. But I assure you your mind is running away on you. "

He lets go of my hand and puts his arm around me and pulls close. How does he know what I am thinking.

" Well let me check my calendar and I can get back with you about a trip Christian. I do hope you will reconsider we had a lovely time the last time."

'Gia, Christian I think the plans are perfect I would not make any changes. I really am not feeling well. I need to go lay down. It was nice seeing you again."

I shake her hand and turn to walk towards the bedroom before the tears start falling down. I don't want to here about how much fun they had in Italy. Ugh sometimes I hate that Christian has a past.

I lay down on the bed and just start crying and my stomach hurts and my head hurts. I try and stop the tears for a moment when I hear Christian showing her out.

" Thank you for coming tonight Gia the plans are wonderful please send them to Elliot so he can get started. "

" I will first thing tomorrow. Tell Ana good night for me."

" I will."

I hear Christian coming towards the room. I try not to start crying and just lay very still on the bed. I know he will want to know what is wrong if he doesn't already know.

I feel him lay on the bed and move closer to me. I he puts his arms around me and pulls me close.

" Ana, why are you crying baby? You can't possibly be jealous of Gia she is not at all my type. Why on earth did you think I would go anywhere with out you. Baby even if you were feeling better I would never leave you here. I need you and want you to much. Ana please don't cry."

" How do you know I am crying or that I am jealous of her?"

" Well I know you are crying because I can hear you trying not to make a sound and the whimpers are there. Jealous the way your body language spoke when you left the room tonight. "

" Christian I am sorry. But, I don't know am just feeling so insecure right now and I am afraid you will change your mind and not want me anymore."

" Ana, that is not going to happen. Baby please turn around I want to see your beautiful blue eyes."

I turn around to look at him and he puts his hand on my face and smiles he now can see that I have been crying and very hard. I don't know why but what he says next surprises me.

" It's still early get your shoes and let's go out. I want to take my beautiful wife out on a date. It's Friday night and I want to show her off."

I smile at him and sit up.

" Should I change out of my dress?"

" Oh no Mrs. Grey keep that dress on. I will take it off later."

" Ok, but, where are we going?"

" I don't know we will go where ever we feel like it. "

We ride down to the car together I keep looking up at him. He makes eye contact with me and smiles. Hmmm he looks so good. I wonder where he is going to take me. I feel so excited he has never just wanted to take me out with out a plan. Or maybe I am just happy because he loves me and only wants me.

I no longer want to resist him. I reach up ad grab his face and pull it down to me and begin kissing him hard. He puts his hand on my back and pulls me closer to him as he kisses me back.

The elevator opens and Christian pulls back ok baby let's go. I want to show the world my beautiful wife. We get into the R8 and Christian speeds out of the garage. We drive for awhile and he pulls into a parking lot in down town Seattle. He opens my door and takes my hand and we walk up the street a couple blocks. We walk inside a very nice restaurant and bar, with a live band playing. He doesn't get a table he walks right past the hostess and leads me to the dance floor and takes me in his arms and begins to dance with me.

He spins me around the room and holds me tight. After a few songs he puts his forehead on mine and he says.

" I love you Mrs. Grey and nothing is going to make me stop loving you. Ana you look beautiful tonight. Your eyes are lighting up and your smile is so beautiful I am so glad you are here with me. "

" Christian, I love you too. Thank you for taking me here and dancing with me. I love when we dance It is one of my favorite things to do with you. This is making me happy. I needed to feel happy you always know what I need. Thank you."

" Your welcome. Ana I know what you need because I love you and I pay attention and I know what you like and what makes you feel special. I want you to know you are cherished."

We kiss out on the dance floor and I forget any one is there. It's just me and Christian and all the horrible things that happened to me in the past few weeks mean nothing. Right now I am here in my loving husbands arms and we are dancing.

I am not sure how long we have danced. Christian leads me over to the bar and orders us drinks. He pulls out a stole for me to sit as I am sitting he takes his hand runs it up my leg and inside my dress. I don't stop him as his hand gets closer and closer to there. I let out a soft moan when I feel his fingers begin to caress me I feel the blood in my body warm to his touch. He smiles at me as he knows what he is doing to me. He leans over and whispers in my ear.

" Baby, I would like to dance a little more and than take you home and make sweet love to you."

I smile at him and shake my head.

" Yes I want that too. Christian I love you and I am sorry for how I acted about Gia. "

He puts his finger over my mouth.

" Shhh baby, I don't want to talk about her or anything else I just want it to be me and you. No one else. You are all that matters to me. "

He kisses me. I melt there in his arms. I am so in love with this man.

" Mrs. Grey I think we should go home. I don't want you to explode her on the dance floor. "

I smile at him and shake my head I want to go home. He takes my hand and we walk out onto the street. We see a couple of reporters outside.

" Mr. and Mrs. Grey can we ask you a question about the trial? Mrs. Grey what was your reaction to the defense saying this was your husband and his mistress's plan?"

Christian takes my hand and begins walking faster. He says nothing to them I put my head down as they are taking pictures as we try and walk faster than them. The keep yelling questions at us. They are saying awful things to Christian like is it true was he part of the kidnapping plan and did he and his brother start the house fire so I would ultimately die. He stops there dead in his tracks and looks the photographer straight in the face.

" Christian don't say anything don't let them get to you. Please take me home. They don't matter baby. It's only you and I."

He looks down at me and smiles and kisses me. I can see and hear the flashes of the camera going off like crazy.

" Ana, I love you. I can't let them treat you like this. Forgive me"

" Mrs. Grey do you still trust your husband ma'am how does it feel to know you might be sleeping with the enemy?"

Just then Christian grabs the reporter and punches him and he falls to the ground. He begins to hit him a few more times.

" Christian, it's ok. Stop please let's go home. It's only us that matters remember what they say doesn't matter as long as we know the truth. "

Christian gets up and the photographers jump him and start fighting with him again. I take out my phone and call Elliot. I tell him what is going on. He says he will be there and he is going to call Taylor as well. Some one must have called the police because soon they arrive.

I run over to Christian and hug him.

" Christian are you alright? Why did you do that?"

" Ana, I am alright. I will not let anyone disrespect you like that. They can talk to me like that any time but no one says those things to you. "

" But Christian what if you get in trouble for fighting? What if they press charges? "

" Ana, I have attorneys for that. I have a right to defend myself and my wife. They overstepped. "

The police take all our statements as Elliot pulls up. He comes up to Christian and I.

" Dude what happened? Ana said that the press and you were fighting. "

" They were being very rude to Ana. I had to put an end to it. "

" Excuse me Mr. Grey but I believe sir that Mr. Houston is pressing charges so I have to place you under arrest. I have more units coming for the others as I am assuming you will be pressing charges as well?"

" Yes, I am let me call my attorney as you may be arresting me I want him to meet me at the station."

" Yes sir of course."

" Christian they can't take you. What will I do? Christian."

" Ana baby you will be ok. Elliot will take you home. Taylor will come and get the car. I will be home soon. They will not be able to hold me for any charge. Don't cry and don't worry it is going to be ok."

" I called Taylor he was coming with Ryan perhaps he can take your car home. "

" Good idea Elliot. I better call the attorney. "

When Taylor gets there Elliot fills them in as Christian is on his phone. Taylor is upset.

" I told Mr. Grey that they should not go out on there own yet. But he is the boss. I know something like this could happen. "

" Taylor, can you take the R8 home? Ryan can drive Ana home."

" No, Christian you said Elliot was taking me home."

" Yes of course Elliot take Ana home please."

" I don't want to go home with out you."

" Ana I will take you to my place you can stay with me and Kate until all of this is over. "

I watch as they read Christian his rights and the other photographers and then they load him into the car. I can't stand I can't stop crying. Elliot wraps his arms around me to hold him up I cry into his shirt I see Christian through the window as they drive away.

" Come on Ana he will be ok. Let's go see Kate."

He helps me to the car and I get inside. I can't stop laughing I see Taylor walk toward where we left the R8 and Ryan leaves in the SUV.

I say nothing as Elliot drives to his house. I just stare out the window and cry. I hear Elliot call Kate and he tells her what happens and that he is on his way home with me. She is outside waiting for us when we pull up the drive. I get out of the car and she comes running to me.

" Oh Ana come inside let's get you inside I will get you some tea."

I take Kate's hand and we go into the house. I sit down on the couch and she goes to start the tea.

" Ana come with me let's find you something more comfortable to wear."

I follow Kate into her room and she gives me a T shirt and some pajama pants.

" Kate please I need to go down to the station I need to help Christian none of this was his fault. "

"Ana I know Elliot will take us down when it's time. Let's go have some tea and we can talk."

I follow her out of the room and we sit on the couch drinking our tea. I am not very good company because I just keep crying. I hear Elliot on the phone with his dad.

" Ana, my dad is there at the station now. He advises that you don't come down. He says the press is there and Christian would not want you being asked questions by the press. He says your statement you gave to the police will be enough. He will bring Christian here when he is posted bail. "

" No no I can't stay here I need to see Christian. He needs me. "

" Oh Ana they wouldn't let you see him yet even if we took you there. Come on sit with me you need to relax. Carrick and the other attorneys will take care of this. "

Elliot turns on the TV I guess to distract me the late night news comes on and there is already a story about the fight and how Christian hit the reporter and they make is it seem like he did it with out any provoking from the report.

I just sit on the couch and cry. Why did he do that. He didn't have to try and make a point about not talking to me like that. I just wanted him to take me home. We could at home now cuddling and talking. I know he means well and I don't want to be angry at him. I just want him to be here and telling me all of this is going to be alright.

When the news is over Kate asks me if I would like to go lay down.

" No I think I will just sit up for awhile Elliot said Christian will be coming back here so I will wait for him. "

" Ana that could be very late or not at all. You need your rest."

" I can't sleep not with out knowing he is ok. "

" Alright how about I put in a movie and make some popcorn and we will have a glass of wine and wait together. "

" Ok Kate thank you."

Kate puts in the movie Knotting Hill. She knows that I love that movie. Elliot's phone goes off he leaves the room so we can't hear him.

" Ana is your phone on?"

" What Elliot yes it ?"

"My dad Christian is going to be calling you and he only gets one call so he wanted to make sure it was on. "

" Why one call isn't he coming home. I mean they are not keeping him. He said he would be coming home."

Then my phone rings. I grab it and answer.

" Christian when are you coming home? Baby what is going on?"

" Ana it may not be until the morning the magistrate has decided we all need to stay the night and cool down before we can leave. I am sorry baby. My attorneys are still working on it. You stay with Kate and Elliot and I will be there as soon as I can. I promise. "

" Christian that is just not what I wanted to hear. I mean you are suppose to me coming home tonight. We have a dinner at your parents tomorrow. "

" Ana, I know I am sorry. I will work on it I promise. "

" Christian I am coming there and I am going to make them listen to me. They cant do this to you. To us. We were doing nothing wrong. "

" Ana, calm down and just stay there with Kate and Elliot. I love you good night baby."

" No Christian don't you hang up. I mean it I need you. I love you come home."

I hear the phone go dead and I start to cry. No this is not happening us. I walk out of the bed room.

" Kate can I borrow your car?"

" Ana where are you going? "

" I am going down to the police station to get Christian. "

" Ana Elliot said he can't come home yet and it might not be until morning."

" Kate he is coming home tonight. Now you can either come with me or let me take your car."

Kate grabs her keys and says. " Fine come on."

" Kate where are you going?"

" Elliot she is not going to stay here so I am going to make sure she gets there safe and then home safe when they tell her he can't go with her."

We walk out the door and get into Kate's car and head to the police station.

" Ana what do you think you can say that is going to help tonight?"

" Kate I don't know but I can't just stay and not try. Christian always tries to help me. So I have to try and help him."

" Ok Ana but I don't think they are going to listen to you."

When we get to the station Kate and I go inside quickly and we see Carrick sitting and he is still speaking to Christian's attorneys and to the DA.

" Ana, what are you doing here. You should be at home. "

" I am here to get Christian, What is this he is Christian Grey they can't hold him here because he was defending himself and me. That his riduculous. I want him to be released and come home with me now."

" Ana, Christian asked for no special privileges because of who he is. I know the the judge would have let him go. But I think Christian is tired of people falling at his feet."

" Carrick that is so wrong. Tell him to take the advantage and let's go. "

" Ana, I don't know if I should Christian is tired of being priveldged. "

" Let me see him at least I need 10 minutes with him."

" Let us go see what we can do. Why don't you and Kate have a seat."

We sit down and I am so mad at everyone Even Christian why would he ask to be treated like every one else. He deserves to be treated with respect. He has worked hard for that right.

Carrick and the attorneys come back and tell me to go with them. They have me go in a room that just has a table and chairs. I wait to see Christian. I will make him see he needs to come home. Soon the door opens and he comes in. I jump out of my seat and run to him and throw my arms around him.

" Christian, I missed you baby. You have to come home please I need you. Your dad and attorneys said they would let you out. Please come home. I can't be with out you. You don't deserve this. "

" Ana, I know but if I walk then the talk of privileged will still be centered around our names. Maybe just once the city should see me being treated like every one else."

" No no no you come home now. I can't stand you being in here you didn't do anything wrong. Did you tell them that. You don't need to cool down it was not your fault. "

" Yes they I told them and they believed me. Ana ok for you I will come home. I can't believe you came all the way down here to get me baby are you that upset?"

" Yes, you would always come for me to help. So I am here to help you. I am glad you came to your sense. Now I will pay your bail and we can go home."be

" Baby there is no bail I am free to go when ever I want."

" Then Christian please be ready to go now with me. I believe we had plans tonight and I want you to come home with me so we can make sure all that happens. "

" Ok go get my dad and the attorneys lets go home. I am sorry I made you upset. I just wanted to see what everyone deals with in times like this. "

" Well look here I am sorry Grey but you are not doing this too me ever. You are Christian Grey and you can't be treated like just anyone."

I leave the room and tell Carrick and the others Christian is ready to go home. I can't believe they all were just going to let him do this.

" Ana I think Christian would have come around before the night was over. I think he just was upset with himself for loosing his temper. "

"Yes Carrick that makes more sense. I am sure that is what it was. "

Minutes later Christian comes walking out and he stops and speaks with his dad and the DA and everyone. Then he comes to Kate and I.

" Alright ladies take me home. I guess I will just have to be upset with myself at home."

" Christian you shouldn't be upset we are all human and loose our temper. See you want to be normal well that is what all normal people do. Is that why you wanted to stay here because you were upset with yourself for letting all this happen.?"

" Yes I guess it is. Wellcome on Ana let's have Kate take us home."

We drive home quietly and Kate let's us off outside Escala. I follow Christian in and he is quiet. There are other reports and photographers outside but he says nothing as we walk in. I take his hand as we stand and wait for the elevator.

" Christian please don't be upset. I know you hate that you lost control. I am sorry that it happened. But you can't let it get to you that much because your human."

" I know baby, I just want to be better than that. I want to be the kind of person you see in me and that I know you fell in love with. "

" Christian you are. You are a person who is sexy, good, and sometimes makes mistakes just like us all. "

When we get into the apartment he picks me up in his arms and carries me to the bedroom.

"Well Mrs. Grey since you came and rescued me to from myself. I need to thank you. "

He lays me on the bed and strips me of my clothes and before I know he flips me on my chest and pulls me up on my knees and then slams into me. He takes me at a very fast and intense rough speed. He is upset this is how he shows it. This is how he likes to let off Steam. I am glad I am here to help him do that.

When were are done I lie next to Christian and decide to ask him something.

" Christian one of the reporters tonight said you were being connected to Jose and them for the crime of my kidnapping. What did he mean? How?"

" I guess that is the new defense they are trying to blame me for this and say that I wanted you hurt and out of my life. But that won't fly no one will believe it."

" I know Christian. I am sorry that they are now attacking you with this."

" I know baby but come here let me hold you it will all be ok. I love you Ana. "

" I love you too Christian good night."


	12. Chapter 12

12 The Party.

I wake up the next morning and Christian is still asleep next to me. I get out of the bed slowly I don't want to wake him. He has been so strong for me and I love him so much I go out to the kitchen to see what might be for breakfast. I remember that it's Saturday and Gail is off on Saturday. I decide to make some breakfast. I am so excited for the dinner party at the Grey's tonight I know Carrick and Grace will be so excited to hear Kate and Elliot's news. I for one can't wait to be an aunt. I decide to make Christian his favorite egg whites omelet. I get him some coffee, orange juice place it on the serving Tray. I grab the newspaper that Taylor has laid on the breakfast bar for him. I place the omelet on the tray and the paper and then head in the room to wake him up.

" Good morning sleepy head it's time to get up. "

He stirs and rolls over and opens his eyes and smiles when he sees me there holding his breakfast.

" Good morning Mrs. Grey what have I done to deserve breakfast in bed?"

He sits up and I place the tray by him. I sit down by him and stroke his hair. It feels so soft.

" Christian you have been the most wonderful, loving and caring husband on the planet and I wanted to thank you. I love you Christian and I have appreciated everything you have done for me. "

I lean in and kiss him tenderly. When I lean back and look at him he smiles at me and just looks so yummy.

" Ana, this is what I do and what I want to do. You don't need to thank me. I do appreciate the breakfast though. Thank you baby. I would not want to be anywhere but here by your side."

"After you finish your breakfast can we shower and then we go shopping? I want to get something for Kate and Elliot."

" I think I have some work to do but yes I can make time for that. What are you thinking about getting?"

" Well, did Elliot tell you the news? I just thought he might. Kate told me the night her and I went out to dinner."

" Yes he told me. I think they rushed into that one I mean they have only been married for a month longer than us and I am not even close to thinking about having kids yet."

" Christian, don't be like that babies are an exciting addition to a family. I would love to one day be the mother of your children. "

" Ana, one day we will have a child but let's not rush it. I for one still want to show you the world before we have to deal with a family. "

I decide to just change the subject because I know he is not ready yet at all.

" It's Saturday can't you take some time off. You work so hard all week. I hate that you have to work on the week ends too."

" I know and I am sorry it's just when you work for yourself time off just doesn't really happen. "

" I know and I understand I just hope you can get sometime to just relax this week end. "

" Sunday is our day just like always. I am all yours then. What would you like to do?"

" I am not sure. I guess I will think about it through the day. Did you know that Kate's family is coming today? "

" Yes, I think Elliot did mention that. I guess it will be nice to let everyone know this news at once."

" Yes, Christian it will. I know that you are not really looking forward to this. But, it means a lot to Kate and Elliot. Your going to be an uncle. I think you will make a very hot uncle. "

" Well, Mrs. Grey, I must say you are going to make a very sexy aunt. "

He moves his breakfast tray aside and pushes me down on the bed and gets on top of me. He starts kissing me and his hands are exploring my body. I heat up from within. I put my hands in his hair and then slide them down his body to his back side and just let them stay there on his glorious ass.

He stops kissing me and gets up and begins to undress himself when he is glorious naked in front of me he begins to undress me.

" I thought maybe you forgot how to do this yourself. The way you just sat there and watched me and did nothing."

" Christian I didn't forget I just wanted to watch you and not miss a moment of your clothes coming off."

After I am naked he takes me in his arms and carries me to the shower. He turns on the water and then places me up against the wall. I wrap myself around him and gently we begin to loose ourselves in our sensuous love making.

" Baby do know how much I love you?"

" Yes because I love you that much too. Mr. Grey. Can I wash you up now?"

He nobs his head yes and I grab the sponge and body wash. I begin at his back and I look at the scar from his surgery and remember not to long ago when I had to wash him like this because he couldn't wash himself and we couldn't get his incision wet. That was such a scary time for me I prayed each night that he would get better and be able to walk again. I feel tears start falling from my eyes.

" Ana is everything ok? It sounds like you are crying baby it's ok your safe."

" Christian this is not about me. I was just remembering taking care of you when you had your injury in Aspen. I am so glad you got better. I was so afraid when it happened."

He turns around and takes me in his arms.

" It's alright no more crying about that. I am good now. Your help and love is what helped me heal. I couldn't have done it if I didn't have you. "

" Christian, I am so sorry I have been so clingy and sad and scared. I should not have been any of those things. I have you and your love has always been with me. You keep me safe, you make me laugh and you have been so strong for me. I love you and I promise. I am better or at least getting better. "

" Ana baby, you are and have always been the strongest, bravest person I have ever met and I don't think the way you have been feeling or acting is weak or wrong. Baby, you have been through so much that no one blames you for how you are feeling. I love you and will always love you. We will get through everything because we have each other."

" Christian I love you too. Thank you baby for taking care of me. I need you and I always will need you."

We get out of the shower and I go into my closet to find some clothes to wear out to the stores. When I walk back into the bedroom Christian is sitting on the bed talking on the phone. He looks up and smiles at me as I pass him and head into the bathroom. He seemed upset he was running his hand in his hair and he doesn't do that unless something has upset him.

I decide to dry my hair later and I go and sit by Christian and put my arm around him and place my head on his shoulder. I lean up and whisper in his ear.

" I love you."

He looks up at me and smiles.

" Ros, I just don't think I can do that I have a family commitment today and well Ana, has important meetings and appointments this week. What? Of course she would be coming with me. She is my wife and she needs me and I don't leave the country with out her. "

I decide this is probably not the conversation he wants me to hear so I get up off the bed and go back in the bathroom and turn on the hair dryer. As I am drying my hair I start to feel horrible now I am coming between Christian and his work and Ross. I need to make him see that what ever it is I am strong enough and ok enough that if he needs to go out of the country I will be ok. I don't want him to go with out me but it sounds like this might be important.

When I head back into the bedroom Christian is not in there anymore. I go looking for him. I know he will be in his study. He is done on the phone when I find him. He is standing looking out the window his back is to me. I walk into his study and from behind him I wrap my arms around him and place my head on his back and hold him tight. He places his hand on mine. He feels tense.

" Ana, I am sorry you had to hear that. I don't want you to worry or be upset. Ross was out of line. We are needed over in China about a the companies we are wanting to purchase to help us with the solar phones. There is a legal issue that must be handled. Ross and I must go. "

I don't let go of him. I just listen and feel his thumb stroking my hand. I know his conflicted so I decide to put his mind at ease.

" Christian, I know you have to go. This is business and your life. You need to be there and yes Ross needs to be there. I know she sees me as a liability right now. I don't need to be thereI will be alright here. I have Kate, Elliot and your parents if I need anything. I will miss you terribly and I would rather go with you. But I can't come between you and your business. I love you Christian if you need to go and do this alone I promise I will be ok."

I am so glad his back is to me because I know my face is not showing that I am feeling ok with this and I hope he can't hear it in my voice. He thinks I am strong and brave and I want him to see that right now.

" Ana," He turns around and faces me and holds he and looks at me. " Your wrong my business is not my life. You are my life. My business was at one time all I had and then you fell into my office and my life became so much more. I appreciate what you are saying and willing to do. But, I will not leave the country with out you. That is not an option. Now I am going to go and meet Ross at the office and we will work through this and we will be getting on our plane tomorrow together. You will still be able to attend the meetings with the attorneys and Dr. Flynn via the computer. You are my partner and I do nothing with out you."

I stare into my husbands eyes and I feel tears start to come into my eyes. I just feel so loved in this moment I didn't think this man could ever make me feel more loved but he just did.

" Christian, I love you so much. Please let me talk to Ross. I will make her see that I will not be in the way when you have to go to the meetings. When you need to do any business call or conference. I will stay back and see you when you are done. Please how can I make this easier on you baby? "

" Ana, I love you and I promise I will show her exactly what you said and nothing bad will come of this. What you can do for me is go shopping today for what you need. Let Taylor or one of the other security go with you and then take you to the party. I will either try to be there for five or a little later. While we are out of the house today Gail will pack out bags and tomorrow we head out of a work, vacation. I go no where with out you. "

" Christian, I really was hoping to spend this day with you and to have you at the party but, I understand what you are asking. I will go and wait for you to catch up with me at your parents house. Please try your best to just be there at some point tonight. "

" Baby, I will try my best. I love you I know I am disappointing you right now and it breaks my heart because that is not what I ever want to do but I will make all of this up to you."

" Christian you are disappointing me at all. I love you and I know you put me first before anything. I know this is not what you had planned to do today. Please know I will miss you every second today but when I finally get to see you I will be so happy because my other half will be back with me where he belongs. "

I grab a hold of him and hug him so hard he is just the best thing my life and I didn't want him to think he was disappointing me for one minute. Before I know it he is kissing me with all the love that he has for me.

When he pulls away I am so out of breathe but I am also smiling because I feel so loved in that moment. He smiles back at me with a smile that I think could bring world peace. He is my favorite person in the whole world.

" Christian, I will leave to go shopping when you leave for work. I want you to take Taylor he needs to be with you. I can take Reynolds or the new guy Brett. Maybe I should give him a try."

" Ana, I love you. You make me so happy. I want you to get yourself something to baby. You deserve everything. I am the luckiest man in the world to have you as my wife. "

" Ok, I am probably going to leave in about an hour. I have some calls to make and some things to get prepared for this afternoon and for the week. I will let you know. "

I reach up and kiss him and smile. " Ok I am going to finish getting ready and getting my dress out for the party tonight. Christian I do want to say thank you for all you do not just for me but for everyone. "

I turn and leave the room and head back into the bedroom. I sit on the bed for a minute and feel disappointed this is a family event and he really should be there but I know I will never convince him of that when work has stepped in the way. I find some clothes to wear shopping I want to get something for the baby that they can put in his or her room something from me and Christian. I really don't know what to put in a baby's room other than cute soft things and blankets maybe a cute lamp they could read bed time stories too.

I go on my computer in the Library and start searching for items that might make a great fit. There are many lamps its going to be a hard call. There are so many cute ones. Maybe since Christian is still here he would look with me just for a minute. I notice the clock on my computer it's lunch time. I decide to ask Christian what he would like and then we could look over lunch.

As I get closer to his study I hear him on his phone. The conversation seems civil but I can tell it's work related. I peak my head around and look in. He sees me and smiles. He lifts his hands and waves me into the room. I smile and rush over to him I sit on his lap while he talks on the phone. I find some sticky notes so I write him a message.

" What would you like for lunch?"

I hand it to him along with a pen. He looks down at it and with his free hands he writes

"Why don't we go out to lunch and then I can go to work and you go shopping after?"

I kiss him on the cheek and say,

" Ok let's leave when you are off the phone ok?"

He shakes his head and I leave the room and grab my purse and my shoes. I am so happy we will have a lunch date. Just then I see Taylor leaving his office with a new security person that I have not met before.

"Mrs. Grey, I would like you to meet someone. This is Brett I believe Mr Grey and I have decided he will be your personal security. "

I just stand there staring at them both I really don't know what to say but I knew this day was going to come.

" Hello, Brett nice to meet you. ( I lie). "

" Yes, thank you Ma'am you too. Taylor has told me that we will be shopping this afternoon. When would you like to leave?"

" Oh well Mr. Grey and I are going to have lunch and then split up. I think we will be leaving in a few short minutes. "

Taylor looks at me with a surprised face.

" I will go see about how long."

He says after he leaves the room and now I am left with Brett. I really don't know what to say. I decide just to find out where his loyalty lies.

" Brett do you mind if I ask you something. If Mr. Grey and Taylor are not in town but, they give you instructions on how or what I should do. Let's say I want to change it. Will you go with me as the boss or fight against me?"

" Ma'am I feel that if I am your personal security than we should do what you are wanting to do. I will use there instructions as guidelines. But, I know I can keep you safe in any situation. You will not come to harm on my watch. I understand what you have already been through and that won't happen again I assure you."

Oh my he is an arrogant man. What is he saying that my old security messed up. I need to let him know that I have a knack for slipping away alone when I want and that is why I was left unprotected. Sawyer would have never let that happen either if he was around. Just as I am about to give him a mouthful about my past security personal Taylor and Christian enter the room. So I decide that can be a discussion for later.

" Ana, are you ready to head out? "

" Yes, of course, I am."

" Ok well you can ride with me to lunch and Taylor can driver Brett and we can split up after lunch."

" Good sounds great. "

Taylor and Brett take the service elevator and Christian I take the main elevator.

" Christian why do you suppose they took a different elevator?"

" I would imagine Taylor is giving the Brett the instructions on how I expect the security of the most precious woman in my life to be. I mean he has the most important job of any one who works for me. Yes he fails in comparison to the man I originally hired but we will see."

" What so this is some kind of test for Brett? I mean is that even fair this is his first day with me. I promise to behave. Sawyer he knew how to handle me don't worry I will be a good girl."

Christian takes me in his arms and kisses me.

" Baby I don't care how you act he is the one who is having to prove himself. I don't care act how you want give him the slip if anybody can do it you can."

" Christian I am not going to give him the slip. I don't want to give you a heart attack intentionally."

He smiles at me and takes my hand as we walk out of the elevator toward the car. On the ride to lunch we both are quiet. I am just wanting to tell Christian that I really hope he makes a priority to make it to this party. I decide against saying anything I don't want to nag him and I know he will make it. I mean he make me a priority in his life. Even if he is not happy about his brother's news.

The car ride to eat is very quiet and I wonder what it is on Christian's mind. I mean I know he is worried about me, the case against Jose and work. I just wish there was a way I could help him.

" Christian would my staying here help ease any of the tension between you and Ross? I mean maybe I should let you go on this trip and not get involved?"

" Ana, no that is really not an option. I wanted to talk you about that. I would like for us to move to London. I can do business there and you could relax and forget all about the horrible thing that has happened to you here. You could go out when you wanted and maybe in time by yourself with out security. I know you would love it there. I just want to take you away and make you safe."

" Christian, I don't know what to say. I mean I love England but, I never dreamt of living there. Well mainly because it was never a possibility. I will miss our lives and people here won't you? I mean family and friends?"

" Ana, we can visit, they can visit. You are my family and world. You are the only one I want to be with and I want to keep you safe and happy. Please say you will think about it. We can go there and look at homes. I am sure we could find something you would love there. "

I look at him deep into his eyes and I know he has given this so much thought. He wants to bring me back to life again and make me feel whole. He wants to heal me and giving me a new life and surroundings he feels is the best way. He may be right. I would be happy there because I would have him. In reality he is all that I need. I decide yes I will think about it.

" Christian yes I will think about it. I promise. Being with you is really all I have ever needed anyway. Would you promise me something?"

" Yes of course what is it?"

" Please promise you will try and be there for Kate and Elliot today? I mean if we are going to move this maybe our last big family gathering in awhile and I know it would mean a lot to everyone that you are there. Especially me. "

" Ana, I promise I will be there. Now let's go eat and then you can shop and I can make us money and get us ready for this trip and find a place to call our own over there in Europe. "

" Ok, I will miss the house we were going to build over here though. I mean it was going to be ours. "

" Ana we can still build it. It will be a good investment and a place for us to visit."

" Christian, we already have Escala, Aspen and New York?"

He just smiles at me at says nothing. I know he loves to spend his money and since he knows I love the new property he will not give it up. He wants me to have it.

" When will we have time to go look at homes if we are going to be spending time in China?"

" Well after the work meetings we can fly there and look Ross can proceed home and I can come home once we are all settled and we can have all our stuff flown over and hopefully Gail and Taylor and the rest of security will want to move. I mean I really don't want to hire new people. I like the staff we have. "

I hadn't thought about that. I don't want to loose Gail or Taylor either.

" Christian I hope they will come. I can't stand the thought of some one other than Taylor looking after you. I mean I lost Sawyer but I can't loose Taylor as well. And I don't think anyone can cook as good as Gail. I hope you can convince them to come."

"Ana I will try my best."

He pulls into a parking space at the restaurant looks over me and says, " Come on Mrs. Grey let's have lunch so I can get to work and then make it in time to meet my beautiful wife at a dinner party for my brother and his wife. "

" I am right behind you Mr. Grey."

" Don't open your door I will come around and get yours for you. "

I can't help but smile he is so romantic and he always wanted me to believe that he was not romantic at all.

We sit at lunch together just talking and laughing about our times together. I tell him about how when he had Kate send me that picture of him in Aspen when they were skiing and I was home with a sprang ankle. How it just made me smile because he had the biggest most carefree smile on his face and I loved seeing it.

" I think you looked so cold but at the same time so sexy. I am so glad that we took that trip. It was so much fun even after the accident just being with you was the best."

" Ana, I am glad we got to go on that trip as well. I can't tell how I died a thousand times when I saw Taylor caring after you hurt your ankle. I don't think I ever want to experience that again. But, I definitely will go snow machine racing with you again. You were the best distraction for my opponent I must say."

" Yes, my kiss did seem to help Kate get very much in front. But it was not just because I wanted to help her win I wanted to kiss you as well. "

Lunch is over far to quickly and Christian and I go our separate ways so he can work and I can shop.

I get into the car with Brett at the wheel he is taking me to the local baby boutique store that I found one down walking around the area near Escala. He stops the car at the door of the store which seems odd to me. Sawyer and Taylor would have taken me with them to park since I am alone but, I don't say anything. I like the change.

Ho opens my door and I step out. " Thank you Brett will you be back after you park the car?"

" Yes mam, I will only be a second. "

" Ok thank you. Christian will not look fondly at me being left on my own for too long. "

I decide I needed to make him feel a little unease about his descion. I walk into the store and fell as though I have walked into a pastel paradise. All the beautiful baby room furniture and clothing and toys. I am so excited for Kate and Elliot. I wonder how long it will be before Christian will let us start having a family. I go over the the section where some of the children's books are shelved.

" Excuse me miss, Is there something I can help you with?"

" Umm no thank you I am just looking around. But, I will let you know if I do."

I begin looking at some of literature. They have the cutest little books and stories. I find one about a soft white bunny and a fuzzy yellow duck. I decide I must get this story book for the baby's collection. I then decide to go check out the nurses accessories lamps and chairs shelving. It's all so beautiful. I find a rocking chair that is just heavenly. I decide I will come back and get that for the baby shower. As I am looking I see Brett come in the store he stands up at the front and just waits. That seems weird to me too. Sawyer would have come over and made sure I was unharmed and didn't need him to carry anything. I laugh because it seems I can train this one anyway I want. Sawyer was trained my Taylor and my husband. Right now Brett has none of there influence yet.

I find a beautiful quilt and a decorative letter G. I am not sure what the first name is but, Grey is the last name. They can hang this on the wall and buy the matching first name letter when the time comes. I head up to the front of the store to pay. I need to get home and get ready for the party so this will have to do.

" Excuse me, do you gift wrap? "

" Oh yes of course we do? Are these items not for you?"

How odd of a question. I mean do I look pregnant.

" No they are for my sister in law and brother in law. They are having a baby. "

While the girl begins wrapping a gift I look out the window and see of course photographers taking my picture standing in the store shopping. Like people really want to read about Christian's Grey wife out shopping.

"Brett, can you come here please?"

" Yes m'am. What is it?"

"Could you please go outside and tell the photographers to just go away now so we can walk bak to the car. I don't like walking by them with out Christian with me."

" M'am. Why don't you just wait I here I will go get the car and then you can just get in at the door?"

" Ok. yes that sounds fine."

He leaves and heads for the car. I guess I survived when he left me here to go park. I can make it on my own until he gets back.

" Here ma'am the gift is wrapped. I hope they love it."

" Thank you me too. I am so very excited for them. Also I will get to be an aunt and that is going to be so much fun. "

" Yes, you can give them back when they get cranky. "

I smile at her when she says that and notice the car pull up. I grab the gift and head out to the car. Brett has already holding the door open for me. But of course they are still there taking pictures. I roll my eyes and get in. I get my phone out of my purse and decide to txt Christian.

" Hey baby, I wanted to let you know I have the gift and I am heading home to get ready for the party. Do you think you can be home to ride with me? I love you. Love, you A. forever. "

His response doesn't come right away just as we are pulling into the parking garage. I hear my phone ding.

" I am trying my best to be home on time for you baby. I miss you. Have Brett drive you if I don't make it on time. Do we need to be there for 5:00pm? Love you C. forever."


End file.
